Take Me To Your Arms
by nekofreakz
Summary: War with Voldemort ended at Harry's sixth year. This story is about Harry Potter's seventh year as he struggles with school and his position as Head of 'certain' Ministry Department. Contains Slash pairing, SS/HP
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Summer holiday was over and Harry was expected to go back to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year. Instead of feeling relieved or happy, he was feeling miserable. For him, Hogwarts was always the closest thing to a home. _No, _he mused. It still was. But somehow, after all the recent happenings, everything was falling out of place. It wasn't Hogwarts itself but rather, himself that had changed. He was no longer the same innocent boy that had first attended Hogwarts so many years ago.

In his sixth year, Harry had defeated Voldemort. He was helped by the members of The Order of Phoenix, including, surprisingly, Severus Snape—a person that he had never given his trust to. When Snape was dying, he gave Harry his Pensieve which contained memories that revealed his loyalty to Dumbledore, The Order, and the reason behind Snape's action. The memories revealed through the Pensieve that Snape was motivated by his lifelong love for Lily and his regret over his action that lead Lily to her death.

Harry had been reluctant to leave that man dying alone in the Shrieking Shack. Having run back to Hogwarts, he had summoned a certain house-elf to the dying man. Many believe Snape should have died with the severe wounds he had but somehow that man survived. Actually, Severus Snape's survival was something akin to a miracle according to Madam Pomfrey. Harry highly suspected that Dobby might have had something to do with it.

Then came the trials for the Death Eaters that had been captured. As one of them, Snape had to attend as well. In that trial, Harry had given his testimony of Snape being a double agent, using Snape's Pensieve as proof, thus saving Snape's fate from Azkaban while securing his position as headmaster of Hogwarts.

In turn, Snape began to tolerate Harry's presence. When Snape had met him in The Ministry two days ago, he didn't utter insult to Harry. Harry decided that was a positive thing. He wouldn't expect Snape to sing him any praises.

_Yeah, like Snape would ever do that. It's easier for trolls to fly first, _he thought.

The war simply changed everything. His relationship with Ginny bore the brunt of it. After her brother's death, Ginny became more and more dependant on Harry. Even though he never said it to anybody, he suffered the same scar that everyone bore. He was no hero; there were too many deaths on his hands.

Nightmares came around very often. It was tormenting him day by day. There were enough personal problems to handle, let alone Ginny's. Their relationship ended one month ago. Ginny blamed him for not caring about her anymore. He didn't even deny anything; he just accepted it.

_Some part of me even felt relieved, _he thought guiltily.

There was some change in the power structure of The Ministry. Arthur Weasley was chosen as Minister for Magic. The New Minister had quickly investigated all Departments in The Ministry. It had been found out that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which supervised Aurors, was corrupted. So this Department was the first Department in The Ministry that got dissolved by the newly appointed Minister for Magic. Therefore, it was decided to establish a new department which called Department of Magical Defense.

Everyone in the Ministry had unanimously agreed that Harry Potter was the most suitable candidate for the position as Head of Defense. But Harry thought it was impossible for him to do so since he was only a sixth year student. Besides, there were so many senior candidates that were more suitable for the job. He had tried to refuse, but they insisted that it would help restore society's trust in The Ministry if he took the position.

He decided if he couldn't refuse it, then he would take active part in it. He refused to be another pawn. He got Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Severus Snape as advisors. Moody was the perfect choice. As the former Auror, he was the only one who knew most about Aurors. But Harry also needed Severus Snape because, despite everyone's objection, he thought Snape was very capable of it. That man was proficient at Dark Arts. Moreover, Snape had his cunning way with politics and he had many informative resources. He also had a sharp mind and he never glossed over the truth.

_That's one thing I like about him and he's quite a nice companion when he decides not to be such a bastard, _Harry thought.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry was late for his first day in Hogwarts because of some meetings within The Ministry. He and Snape had to hurry right away via the Floo Network from The Ministry to Hogwarts. Harry patted some dust from his clothes and gave a small nod to Snape—who stood two feet away—before leaving the Headmaster's room. He was going straight to The Great Hall since it was lunch time.

XxXxX

Harry was standing near the door of The Great Hall. It was bursting with students—a good sign. When Voldemort had returned last year, many had removed their children from Hogwarts. Recently though, parents had begun to send their children back to Hogwarts.

Some upper-class students noticed Harry and started whispering to each other, leaving the first year students confused. Harry fought the urge to clasp his hand over his forehead.

_The scar vanished when Voldemort died,_ he reminded himself. He was glad his final battle with Voldemort erased the scar. At least, now, most people didn't recognize him on the street. He didn't like to attract more attention. It always made him feel uncomfortable and he couldn't get used to it even after all these years.

There was also a small number of Slytherins sitting at their usual table. Most of sixth years had been captured, along with a few younger years, for their involvement with Voldemort. Harry felt some sympathy for them, especially for the ones that didn't have any choice but to follow in their parents' steps as Death Eaters.

_I don't have anything in me to hate them right now. Too much destruction has already happened,_ he thought glumly.

All of the Slytherins were grouped around Draco Malfoy—dubbed The Slytherin Prince. Malfoy looked at him then and gave him a small nod, acknowledging his presence. Harry gave back a nod to him. They had finally reached an understanding. Even though Harry still couldn't call him a friend, they had gone to a neutral zone and he intended to make the best of it_. _

Harry had given his testimony for Malfoy as well after having seen Snape's Pensieve. So instead of sending the young man straight to Azkaban, The Trial had decided to put Malfoy on house arrest until it was decided that he wasn't a danger to society. Now, since the new semester at Hogwarts had started, it changed into: Draco Malfoy was prohibited from leave school grounds until further notice.

_Slytherins will survive as long as they have Malfoy and Snape,_ Harry thought.

"Oy, mate, over here!" called someone. Harry turned his head to look at the tall, red-haired young man standing at the end of Gryffindor table with his slender brown-haired, female companion at his side.

"Ron, 'Mione," Harry said with a smile. He was happy to see his best friends since his first year at Hogwarts. He rarely saw any of them this summer due to his work in The Ministry.

"Harry, come on, we saved you a seat," said Hermione, gesturing to the space beside Ron. Harry walked toward them and sat down beside Ron.

"Mate, you should try this one! It's really good!" Ron said happily while pointing to a basket of baked chicken. A seventh year girl who sat beside Ron cringed and scooted away when bits of food went flying down from Ron's mouth when he spoke to Harry.

"Ugh, Ron, stop talking with your mouth full of food. That's disgusting!" said Hermione with a frown. Ron didn't say anything back to Hermione. He just grinned and went back to his food.

"Really, you're impossible!" said Hermione. Harry was smiling, amused by his friend's antics. Some things never changed. It was almost like this was their ritual every meal time.

Hermione diverted her gaze from Ron to Harry. She noticed that Harry was paler than usual. "Are you okay, Harry? You looks so pale," said Hermione, worriedly

"I'm okay, 'Mione. I just skipped breakfast, nothing serious," said Harry, trying to convince her that he was alright. It wasn't surprising that he was so pale. He was aware that he also had bloodshot eyes. Nightmares had kept him awake most of the night; he rarely got any sleep nowadays.

Hermione went into what was called Mother Hen Mode by Ron. She was muttering about the stupid The Ministry official under her breath, while snatching Harry's plate before piling a lot of food on it.

"Here, eat it all! Make sure you finish it," said Hermione as she placed the plate on the table in front of Harry. Harry thanked her and started eating his lunch while Ron kept chattering. Harry barely heard the conversation, only mumbling yes or no occasionally.

XxXxX

Time passed on and Harry barely noticed it. By the time they got into the boy's dorm in Gryffindor tower, it was already night. Ron was mumbling a good night before promptly passing out in his bed. Harry exchanged the remark then crawled into his own bed. Sleep didn't come easily. He lay silent for a while before he fell asleep.

_Harry felt blood stain his hands. A high pitch scream was filling the air. There were so many corpses strewn on the ground. He knew who did all of this. Evil stood in front of him. Instead of Voldemort, he recognized a face so familiar—a face he saw every morning, his face. He had sworn that he would never become like Voldemort. Yet, he broke his own promise. And he fell deeper and deeper into the endless darkness. _

Harry jolted awake. He was in Hogwarts, more specifically, in his Gryffindor dorm, soaked in sweat. Nights like this, Harry just wanted to turn back to the time where he was still a mere innocent boy. But he knew that it was just a false hope. He threw the blanket away before he got up from the bed, snatched his broom "Red Comet",and rushed out of the room.

Harry quickly opened the Gryffindor's portrait, The Fat Lady, and walked to the nearest window. He got on his broom and took off. He flew for hours in the darkness until the sun rose. It wasn't until then did he get down and returned to the dorm.

XxXxX

Days passed by like a mundane habit for Harry. Nightmares came almost every night. He slowly became detached from Ron and Hermione. They were still the best friends he ever had but juggling school and his job at The Ministry was very hard to do, especially with little sleep. Hermione had pointed out that he looked pale and had bags under his eyes. He tried to take sleeping pills or potions but those had little effect on his condition and, if anything, made him sick.

XxXxX

Harry gasped for breath. He was woken up by another nightmare. He didn't take the broom this time as he went out the Gryffindor dorm. He was so tired that he was in no mood to fly.

_I need to walk it out. I need some fresh air_, Harry thought. He was walking through the stairs when he suddenly collapsed. The first thing that he realized as he drifted back into consciousness was that someone was shouting at him. The second were the firm, warm arms wrapped around him.

"If you try to kill yourself, you'd better not try it in my presence, boy!" said someone angrily.

Harry blinked his eyes. It was almost pitch black without the lights on but he did recognize that voice nonetheless.

_Oh, yes I do_, he thought. He really had rotten luck. Of all people he had to stumble into, it had to be Snape. He tried to straighten his body but his legs wouldn't work. Harry stood limply, supported by Snape's arms.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he mumbled.

"Potter!" said Snape, startled. Apparently, the man didn't expect the boy in front of him was Harry Potter. Harry felt his body falling down when the arms that had been supporting him suddenly disappeared.

_Shit!_ he thought, filled with dread. Fortunately for him, he fell down head first into the nearest object—Snape's warm chest.

"Potter, what the hell-!" hissed Snape angrily. Harry mumbled an apology again. Familiar arms came back to hold him straight.

_Warm, very warm_, he thought absentmindedly. When the darkness crept back in, he embraced it.

XxXxX

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He was laying on something warm and comfortable.

_Where am I? _

It seemed he was on a big bed with black sheets and matching comforter. There was a soft glow from the lamp beside the bed. Harry sat up on the bed and tried to remember.

_Right, the last thing…Snape_, he thought. Harry was starting to feel embarrassed at the memory. But that feeling didn't last for long. He looked curiously around the room. It was almost bare except for a big black wardrobe at the end of the room and a pair of tables beside the bed.

_Lovely, all black. How depressing. How very Snape. I'll bet this must be his room_, he thought. _But, he did have a comfortable bed _

The door suddenly opened, revealing the owner of the bedroom. For once, Snape was looking at him worriedly. That man didn't even bother to put on his indifference face. Harry got the urge to raise his eyebrow at the unusual display of affection. But it wouldn't do any good to aggravate the man, especially after deciding to not leave Harry lying on the floor of the stairs.

_It's more befitting of him if he had left me on the floor, _Harry thought.

"Potter, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked the man.

Harry blinked. _What is wrong with me? Actually, nothing right now. I feel better than I have for months_. _Maybe, I just needed a comfortable bed?_

"Are you ignoring me, boy?" barked Snape. He was glaring at Harry now.

"Sorry Professor, I got distracted. I'm just surprised that you care about me," replied Harry, aware that the man was starting to get annoyed at him. Snape used to hate him simply because he was James Potter's son. It was difficult to change what had been ingrained for years.

However Snape's reaction raised his curiosity. Snape was really flustered by Harry's statement. That man had slipped out of his usual uncaring façade. He tried to cover it now by glaring at Harry. That almost made Harry smile.

_So you do have a heart, Professor_, he thought, amused by Snape's reaction.

Harry got off from the bed and started to walk to the door, careful to avoid Snape, who stood near it. He flashed Snape a bright smile, something he never did for the man.

"Well then, excuse me, Professor. I have bothered you enough for tonight," Harry said sincerely. "Thank you for your help." He decided to get out of Snape's private residence before the man got his wits back and decided to skin him alive.

Harry quickly escaped Snape's room, located in the dungeon, while the man recovered from his odd behavior. Instead of living in the Headmaster's quarter, it seemed that Snape was more comfortable living in his old Potions Master's room.

_It seems old habits die hard, eh, Professor?_ He thought smugly.

XxXxX

The first person that caught him back in the dorm was Ron. To his best friend, Harry never spent his night out of the dorm since the beginning of the semester. Harry was always careful to come back to the dorm before anyone woke up because he would hate to have his best friends worry about him. Today, it was his first time to mess that up.

_What a fine mess. It didn't matter as long as I got some sleep,_ Harry thought happily. He decided to ignore Ron, only giving him a mysterious smile that made Ron pester him for the remainder of the day.

"Come on, mate, spill it! Who was the lucky girl?" teased Ron. The red-head had even stooped so low as to threaten Harry with blackmail; Ron insisted he'd spread the word as to what Harry used as underwear. Harry just replied that he would do the same if Ron went with his plan. Besides, Harry only wore plain-old boxers—nothing to be excited about.

_If only you knew, Ron,_ he thought amusedly.

Even though Ron kept pestering him all day, it didn't put a damper on his mood. Any other day Ron did that, he might have already cursed him.

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Unfortunately all good things must came to an end. Nightmares came back when Harry slept. After three sleep-deprived days, he was desperate enough to cast a Killing Curse on someone to get some sleep.

_No, maybe not killed, but I would do some serious bodily harm, _he thought darkly.

He really hoped he wouldn't start at it with Ron. The red-haired young man was being really annoying today. Ron kept pestering Harry because Hermione had locked herself in the library, studying for N.E.W.T. (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests)—a final exam that all seventh year students had to take. Of course, she swore to score perfectly at every subject.

"Mate, are you not getting any from her?" teased Ron, who had no suspicions about Harry's condition.

"What?" snapped Harry. He wasn't in any mood to be playful or be teased. Those full-of-angst days had come back.

Ron was shocked by the strong reaction from Harry. He patted Harry's shoulder awkwardly.

"Look, I don't mean any offense, mate. Just go apologize to her or something. I don't like seeing you like this," said Ron.

Harry had been talking via grunts since yesterday. Today, he growled at anyone who tried to include him in a conversation.

"I don't have any girl-" growled Harry but stopped in the middle of his speech.

_It might be an unsuccessful attempt but not bad idea, Ron,_ he thought. Harry eyes got a glint in them. He came to this conclusion; if sleep wouldn't come to him, then he would get it himself.

He pounded the back of Ron's shoulder. "You are a genius, Ron! Thanks!" said Harry with a tired smile.

"Yeah, I guess," said Ron, unsure how to comment to his best friend's sudden change of heart.

Harry waited until the lunch was over before he snuck to the dungeon. Fortunately, almost everyone was going to class now except the seventh years. Despite popular belief, Slytherins didn't really enjoy spending all their time in the dungeon so he only encountered some Slytherins as he went down there.

Before long, he was standing in front of Snape's room, which wasn't too far from the Slytherin dorm. He took out his wand and used a curse-testing spell. It detected ten different kinds of curses and three layers of defense charms.

_He must be really paranoid_, he thought. Even after the demise of Voldemort, which broke Harry's link with the Dark Lord, Harry was still a strong wizard and he had been exclusively trained by Snape and Moody. While it wasn't easy to tweak and bend the curses and charms, it could be done.

Harry finished half-hour later. _I hope this was worth all the trouble. The old bat will kill me if he notices,_ he sighed.

Harry opened the door and sneaked in carefully. After all, who knows what traps laid behind this door? One shouldn't be so gullible, knowing that Severus Snape was a very wicked man.

After making sure nothing went wrong, Harry got into the bedroom. He kicked his shoes off then crawled into the bed. As he laid his head on the pillow, sweet drowsiness came.

He sighed happily into the pillow and went to sleep without any difficulty. Nightmares didn't come to haunt him. It proved his theory that a comfortable bed was really important.

XxXxX

Harry was careful to remove any signs of his presence in Snape's quarter.

_To keep sneaking to his bed is really important in keeping me sane. Being sane is good,_ Harry defended himself. _The only difficulty is to keep my face neutral around Snape. I'm sure he won't be happy to know that I've been sneaking to his bed._

"Potter, were you even listening to what I said? Throw off that stupid grin from your face!" barked Snape.

Harry casted his eyes down, horrified. _I've been grinning?_ He panicked. This afternoon, he was having a meeting with Snape in The Headmaster's Office. It was about The Ministry's work. There was some problem with the lower Auror force about Improper Use of the Unforgiveable Curses.

Harry forced himself to put on a calm façade and reached for a cup of tea on the table.

_Calm down, Harry, he doesn't know anything. _

He was sipping on the tea when Snape spoke again.

"I need your mind out of the gutter, Potter! Stop daydreaming over that girlfriend of yours!" Snape sneered.

Harry had almost sprayed all the tea onto the table. He tried to swallow it but failed miserably and started coughing. Tea was dripping onto his lower jaw. The cough felt painful and made his eyes water.

Snape was making an impatient sound. "You're such a child, Potter!" Snape scowled at him.

Snape lifted Harry's chin with one hand before wiping his face roughly with a cloth.

_Where did he get that?_ Harry thought absentmindedly.

Harry found himself looking straight into Snape's eyes. The man's eyes were a deep black, but not dull. He had brilliant eyes. _Like a black diamond._ It could be cold and hard, unforgiving. But at times like this, when the man's guard was down, Harry could see a glimmer of worry in them.

_They're so beautiful. _Harry felt an alarming tightness in his chest._ I could fall into them forever._

Harry felt his face heated up.

_Merlin's beard, no, no, I didn't just think that about Snape!_ he thought horrified. He smacked Snape's hands away and got up from the chair, far from Snape.

"I—er—I don't feel good today, professor. We will discuss this later," Harry stammered.

Harry ran off from the meeting room without waiting for Snape's answer. Harry decided on a run around the Quidditch field, devoting hours to it until he slumped in the ground from exhaustion.

_W__hat am I going to tell Snape later for suddenly backing out like that? Or worse, how am I supposed to meet him again? I can't believe I thought about him like that! Better to avoid him for some time._

XxXxX

When Harry decided to came back to his dorm, it was already dark. Hermione was waiting for him at the door. She looked like she had been standing there for hours.

"Harry, you've come back! Where have you been? Professor Snape has been searching for you since afternoon!" said Hermione, worriedly.

"I was at the Quidditch field, 'Mione," said Harry, tiredly.

He kept his eyes down, fighting some hysteria that kept bubbling up. _Bloody hell, I just thought the old bat's eyes were beautiful! I'm losing my mind!_

"That was so irresponsible, Harry! You were supposed to discuss important things with him today!" Hermione chided him.

Harry just shrugged and started to walk to boy's dorm.

"Harry! Wait!" said Hermione. She grabbed his hand.

"What, 'Mione? I'm not really in the mood for this," Harry said, frustrated.

She frowned then gave him a note, which Harry accepted. Harry's stomach flipped when he opened it.

-Potter, my office 8 p.m-

Harry cursed loudly. No need to guess who wrote the memo. Now he didn't even have to guess if Snape believed his excuse.

"Harry!" reproved Hermione. She was shocked by the crude words that Harry had uttered.

"Please, just tell him I'm sick, 'Mione," said Harry. Hermione looked like she was going to give Harry a long speech about irresponsible behavior.

Harry begged, "Please, 'Mione. Just—just tell him to do what he thinks is appropriate for the matters."

Hermione looked at Harry, sensing distress from him. For once, she gave up.

"Just this time. I won't repeat it, understand Harry?" said Hermione with a sigh.

Harry nodded, "Thanks 'Mione."

XxXxX

After that incident, Harry started avoiding Snape like a plague. He wouldn't go to The Ministry or Snape's office. He even went as far as not attending Potions lessons since Snape was still teaching it until Hogwarts got a new professor.

He also avoided having meals in The Great Hall. Harry got his meal from a house-elf in the kitchen. Every time Hermione and Ron asked his reason for avoiding Snape, he just stayed silent. Eventually, they got tired and didn't ask about it anymore.

XxXxX

Harry had just walked out of the kitchen with a tray full of foods. He planned to eat it in the Gryffindor dorm. He didn't see the shadow moving out of the wall behind him.

"Immobulus!" said that shadow with wand pointed at Harry's back.

Harry became frozen in place by the spell. The tray and its contents fell to the floor with a noisy sound.

_Snape! _He thought with a dreadful feeling.

Snape came closer to Harry, who stood awkwardly. When Snape groped his front robe in search for his wand, Harry's eyes were so wide in alarm that they almost popped out their sockets. Harry could only relax again after Snape seized out his wand and put it safely in his own robe.

He waved his wand to Harry once again and put up another spell, this time was a Levitation Charm.

Harry's body began floating and started following Snape, who led the way. They went into the Headmaster's office. Snape set Harry in a chair and bound him to the chair with rope which magically gushed out from the tip of the man's wand.

"Ooh, kinky aren't you Severus," said one of the Headmaster's painting. Severus whipped his wand to the painting.

"Silencio! GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" snarled Severus. " I'll burn every single one that stay!"

All the paintings quickly emptied with the exception of Dumbledore's painting, which had gone on vacation.

Even the stupidest man would know to avoid Snape when he was burning with anger. Snape wasn't kidding on his threat. He never was. One pissed off Severus Snape was highly dangerous; someone that you wouldn't want to cross.

While some little sane part of Harry were screaming at him to run away, the other, bigger, part was thinking something utterly different.

_I'm a hopeless fool. All that I can think is that he has such a lovely voice._

"You'd better start talking now, Potter! Finite Incantatem," Snape growled, cancelling all the spells he had put on Harry.

"This is a crime, Professor," said Harry with a calm voice or, at least, his best personification of a calm voice that he hoped wouldn't crack before all of this ended.

Harry was tired with contradicting himself so he began to accept that some part of him wouldn't stay quiet about Snape now matter what. _Sure, he got beautiful eyes and a lovely voice, so what?_

Snape was seething now. He looked like he might breathe out fire anytime now.

_I might get my eyeballs scraped out by him anytime now or have my nails plucked out one by one._

Harry couldn't help remembering some old gangster movie that he had partially seen when he was helping Aunt Petunia in the kitchen.

"If you really hate me, Potter, why do you even bother to pick me as your advisor?" snapped Snape. The man was standing so close that Snape's voice made his ears ring.

Harry sighed, _There is no way to avoid this problem no matter what_. So, he braced himself and looked straight at Snape.

"If only that was the problem, it would make my day easier," said Harry ruefully.

"What do you mean by that, Potter? Explain it!" Snape frowned.

_I wonder how he would look without a frown in his face…_

"Yes, I used to hate you in the past but now, no, I don't hate you," said Harry slowly, as if he was disturbed even just by thinking about it.

Harry could see a vein flickering horribly on Snape's temple. It was clear that the man didn't trust his words.

_It means I like you a lot, Professor. If I told you that, you might run away screaming or Avada Kedavra me on the spot. _

Harry thought it was more likely that Snape would choose the latter and cast the Killing Curse on him. _I don't like to put him and me in such an uncomfortable situation but I also can't avoid him forever._

He lied through his teeth, "I'm really sorry, Professor. I just got over my rebellious phase."

Snape looked skeptical, his lips thinned with displeasure. _Makes me want to kiss them._

"I swear it won't happen again! Look, how about I promise you one thing," said Harry with sincerity. "You can ask me to do anything you want me to do as long as it won't bring danger to my life."

_I'll probably do anything to make you happy anyway,_ Harry thought as Snape contemplated.

"I can write it on paper to make it official if you want," Harry offered, throwing some bait for the Slytherin.

_He won't refuse it, even if he doesn't believe any words that I throw at him._

"I won't tolerate such insolence again, Potter!" said Snape with a stern face.

_Yes, hook, line, and sinker,_ Harry mused.

"I won't do it again, professor," said Harry. _Especially if that was making you so distressed_.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Thank you for reading! XD *sending you all much love and hugs* I promise to update next chapter as soon as I can..  
**

**p.s : To my Lovely Beta, Mirai Kurosaki, thank you for smoothing out my fic dear! XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 3 **

Harry accepted the paper from Snape after the Headmaster untied the rope that bound him to the chair. He grasped the paper tightly and concentrated to wandlessly put his magical signature into the paper; no wand was needed to do it since it was the equivalent to a muggle signature with thumb prints.

The magic flowed out from his fingertips and hovered over the paper before it dove down and left a green-tinted spiral mark at the bottom of the page, binding him to the contract. Then, Harry gave the paper back to Snape.

"Er- may I go now, Professor?" asked Harry nervously.

The man looked down to the now legal document, his face unreadable. Harry pleaded with him silently, _Just let me go, please_.

"Potter, why would you offer me this?" asked Snape quietly, waving the paper.

The motion hypnotized him. It made his gaze zero in on Snape's hand. Harry never noticed that the man did have a pair of elegant hands. Those long slender fingers were perfect for potion making_. Or perfect for anything,_ he added.

Harry blinked, horrified. _Idiot! This isn't time to think about Snape's fingers_! He cursed himself inwardly.

"Self control, self control," he said under his breath.

"What?" said Snape when he heard Harry mumbling to himself.

"Nothing!" he squeaked.

This earned him an eyebrow from the man. Harry forced himself to breathe normally, cold sweat trickling down on his back.

"You didn't answer my question, Potter," said the man silkily.

He felt panic again. He couldn't tell the truth for sure. _You won't like my answer. Hell, you won't even believe it. I thought I had gone mad when I realized my feeling for you,_ he thought. _Lie, Harry. Lie for his sake._

"Because I owe you a lot. I think- I have to pay you back," said Harry.

Harry was very afraid that Snape was going to read his mind. He looked at the empty painting of Dumbledore like it was the most interesting thing in the world, avoiding the man's gaze.

"Why now?" asked Snape coolly.

He groaned inwardly_, Please, I beg you_! _Don't ask more question!_ Harry was sure he would suffer hyperventilate if he stayed longer with Snape.

"If you don't need it, shall I take it back then?" he countered with a question.

"You avoided my question," Snape stated crudely at him.

_Yes, I did! Goddamn you for not letting it be!_ Harry cursed angrily.

He scowled at the man, "I don't need to explain it to you!"

As soon as he said that, Snape glared at him furiously.

"You are so arrogant, Potter! Just like your father!" Snape sneered.

Provoked by the man's words, he shouted loudly, "I'm not my father!"

Harry was breathing heavily. _Me and my temper_. _I didn't mean to be rude to him. I'm such a moron!_ Harry cursed himself.

After having spent time working with Snape, Harry became aware that when Snape was hurt, he became harsher and more hateful—some kind of self-defense mechanism, perhaps. The man's demeanor reminded him about an animal—A porcupine. _Come on,__ Harry,_ _just imagine that he is a porcupine, which- isn't an aggressive animal. It will only attack if it is threatened_. Harry drew a deep breath and exhaled. He put on his most guilty expression.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," said Harry quietly. "Can we just forget it? It's nothing important really."_ At least not to you._

There was uncomfortable silence. He felt the man was watching him closely, assessing his sincerity. Harry tried his best not to flinch and still avoided Snape's eyes.

"My wand, please?" asked Harry and quickly added politely, "Sir?" _I have to get away from him now before I start babbling about my feeling like a fool or do worse._

Snape stayed silent. Harry suffered every damned second while the man was thinking. He almost sighed loudly with relief when Snape gave his wand back_. I really don't know why he let me go this easily, but I don't think I want to know the answer._

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry gratefully before leaving the room. He pushed himself to walk slowly as not to give away how he was feeling inside.

XxXxX

Harry felt his heart was still hammering against his ribs even after leaving the room. He had gotten a bloody suspicion that he might have had some crush on Snape albeit a very tiny one. He had tried to avoid Snape because he was too afraid to confirm it.

Instead, he got ambushed by Snape and realized his feeling weren't something little or big. It was HUGE. It was nothing like what he had felt for Cho Chang or Ginny Weasley. This was more than both of those combined.

This spelled trouble— very big trouble. Snape might not even be gay or bisexual_. For Merlin's sake, he bloody loved my mother! How can he be gay!_

When Snape had groped his pocket for his wand, Harry had been afraid –_oh, yes, very afraid_—that he would get another 'wand' (down there). Even innocent touches like that turned him on.

_I really wish I wasn't Harry Potter so I can leave all of this mess and go to a far away place, away from Snape,_ he thought. _This isn't a problem that can be solved by killing one or two Voldemorts. _

Harry clutched his head and groaned. _Now I can't even sneak into his bed without imagining him on it! Maybe I should kill myself and save myself the trouble._

XxXxX

Two days later, Harry found himself standing in front of The Minister's Office. He knocked twice on the door. _I won't back away now. I'm a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake!_

"Be brave, Harry!" he muttered under his breath.

"Come in," said someone inside the room.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Weasley," said Harry with an apologetic smile.

"It's no trouble. Please, sit down, Harry. I wonder what brings you here." Mr. Weasley said warmly and gestured to the chair in front of him.

The Ministry's Office was filled with many strange things, Harry recognized some of them as muggle devices. It didn't match with the old oak furniture in the office but it instantly gave away to whom the office belonged to. Arthur Weasley had always been fascinated with muggle devices and technology.

Harry sat down on the oak chair and felt guiltily that he was about to push Arthur Weasley into something unreasonable.

"I need a long mission away from Britain," said Harry, clearing his throat before continuing, "To do some defense exchanges with other nations, to learn about their defense system to improve ours." He put on what he hoped was a serious façade.

"Ah, I see what a bright idea! Who and where do you suggest will be suited for the job? Moody?" asked Mr. Weasley happily. Harry looked uncomfortably at him.

"I think United States has a good defense system," said Harry answering part of Arthur's question.

"Yes, I think it is a good choice. Besides there won't be any language barrier there," said Arthur with a smile.

"As for a volunteer, I suggest myself," said Harry. Mr. Weasley look shocked.

"Harry, that's—The Ministry needs you here!" protested Mr. Weasley. Harry resisted the temptation to sigh.

"I'll put Moody as a temporary Head of the Department," said Harry. Mr. Weasley hesitated about it. Moody could be really mad sometimes.

Harry quickly added, "Don't worry, Professor Snape will back him up."

"It's only temporary. I will come back here as soon as the exchange is finished," Harry reassured Mr. Weasley. _Lies, all lies. I won't ever come back here once I get into United States. I'm so sorry Mr. Weasley._

"Harry, this isn't because of Ginny, is it?" Mr. Weasley asked seriously.

Ginny is getting engaged to Seamus in a month and they decided to get married after Seamus finished school. This had been big news to everyone, except for a few people, since everyone thought she was getting married to Harry.

Harry blinked. He didn't even remember about Ginny Weasley. His head was too full of Severus lately. _Yes, Severus._ He had began to call Snape by his first name lately, not that he ever uttered it out to anyone, especially to the man who owned that name. But it was hard not to do that since Severus practically haunted his every dream and even his consciousness.

"It's not because of Ginny. It's really not, Mr. Weasley. We just no longer matched each other. I'm really happy she found her true love," said Harry with a smile.

"Thank Merlin for that. I didn't want you to feel like a stranger, Harry. I always think of you as a part of my family," Mr. Weasley said with relief.

"So do I, Mr. Weasley."

"Then I will do what I can to get it implemented, Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Harry replied gratefully.

Harry left The Minister's Office half an hour later. He felt relieved Arthur had swallowed some nonsense like that. It was bad enough to love a man who would never love him but it was worse to be tortured by the erotic dream he had lately.

I'm not sure my self-control will last a week, let alone half a year. And even after he graduated from Hogwarts, he still needed to see Severus over the Ministry issues.

The man mattered more to him than the terrible desire that threatened to consume him_. I won't let him get hurt! I'll protect him even from myself!_ He swore.

XxXxX

That plan got approval from the Ministry three days later. United States Magical Government took the exchange with such enthusiasm that the exchange plan got signed by both governments before the end of the month. In all, it was faster than Harry had predicted. _Of course, the U.S. got excited. I'm the newest monkey in the zoo after all. I guess it's alright as long as I get in there._

Harry told this news only to his best friends to give them time to settle with the idea while he decided to tell his department at the last minute. Moody was so astonished that he his jaw actually dropped. Severus just looked indifferent. _Ouch, it hurts more than I had thought, seeing him so unconcerned about this_, Harry thought while rubbing his chest. _This is the best decision._

XxXxX

Harry was going to New York –U.S. Magical Government's headquarters at the end of the month by plane. It was the safest way for a wizard to long distance travel to another country.

Harry was very busy on his last week in Britain. Mostly it was about the settlement for Moody as a fill-in Head of Defense.

The Weasleys had thrown him a goodbye party at the Burrow—Ron's home for him a day before he left while the rest of Gryffindor mates and members of Dumbledore's Army had accompanied him to Hogwarts's gate. He received many well-wishes from them. Even Alastor Moody had made a last minute visit to Hogwarts; Harry met him at the gate. The man only gave him one piece advice: "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

It made Harry smile.

However, the only person that mattered most didn't even show up to say goodbye_. Not that I expected him to but it would have been nice to see him once again before I left, _he thought glumly.

XxXxX

Harry was waiting for his plane in the airport with his best friends. Ron and Hermione insisted to accompany him and he had gratefully accepted their good intentions. He was feeling some apprehension about his new life in the U.S. After all, Harry had never left Britain since he was born.

When it was announced from the loudspeaker that it was time for him to go, Hermione suddenly burst into tears and even Ron got teary eyed. The three of them had never separated for such a long time in the last six years and now, Harry was going to stay in New York for a year. He gave them a hug. Hermione babbled at him to not forget to take a meal and to stay in contact with them. Ron, meanwhile, patted his shoulder, assuring him that they would always be his best friends. Harry mumbled a 'thanks', feeling very emotional himself.

Harry let them go reluctantly when he heard the second announcement. He walked to the departure gate and then waved to them before he passed it.

XxXxX

Harry never noticed a man that had been watching him from the shadows since his arrival at the airport. Neither did his best friends notice as they were too busy watching Harry's back. But some people had noticed and looked suspiciously at the intimidating man who wore a black, billowing robe; he obviously wasn't part of typical society. However, the man was gone a few seconds later after Harry was no longer visible from the outside of the departure gate.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! XD And a lot of thanks to my lovely Beta, Mirai Kurosaki!**


	5. Chapter 4A

**Chapter 4 A**

_I was so far out of place_

_Watching those stars in outer space_

_Cuz I am so far from where you are_

**Dear Vienna -Owl City**

XxXxX

Harry quickly got used to life in New York. People here were so different from those in Britain but they were very open and everything said was straight and to the point. The first week in the United States Magical Government, he was required to socialize with the upper officials. He felt like some freak show, everyone wanting to see or speak to him.

However, the excitement died down after ten days. Everything here went so quickly, whether it was with the news or the up-coming technology. He spent the second week learning the basic structure of the Government. The United States Magical Government had many subdivisions, unlike in Britain where each subdivision had their own specialty (but still supported each other).

The Magical society in New York also was more open with their sexuality. Some witches (and even wizards) tried to hit on him but he had never tried to date any of them. It wouldn't be fair to them if his heart wasn't into it.

Besides that, Americans also thought that it wasn't just magic that needed to be trained but also the physical form; they had adopted muggle martial arts. The Government's healer had suggested to him to get his eyes corrected since glasses would interfere with training later on. He had agreed to do it. Now he had clearer vision for the first time in the last sixteen years of his life.

After that, he joined the Special Force training. It was similar to the Auror Force in the Ministry. The skills that he had learned from Severus and Moody after the Voldemort demise were very useful. He was proud to say that he did most of it perfectly, earning him recognition from his fellow Special Force trainees. And when the training was over, he became a member of Special Force's team. The job included sweeping up persons or things deemed harmful to the U.S. Magical Society. Though he still wasn't included in most of the secret operations.

Harry also kept in touch with Ron and Hermione, always reporting everything to Moody to be relayed back to the Minister, Arthur Weasley. The hardest part was that the U.S. Government was very interested with him and had been trying to persuade into moving permanently into their country.

"Talented young men like you are rare, Mr. Potter!" And so they had praised him on so many occasions. He was sorely tempted to accept the offer -to get away from Severus- if it weren't for Mr. Weasley being the current Minister. It would feel like he was betraying the remainder of the man's trust.

XxXxX

_And I'll forget the world that I knew,_

_But I swear I won't forget you,_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,_

_I'd whisper in your ear,_

_Oh darling I wish you were here_

**Vanilla Twilight-Owl City**

XxXxX

Weeks became months, days passing in a flash, and nightmares rarely plaguing Harry's sleep. Most nights, he would pass out in his bed because of the busy work life in the Special Force. But when he was awake, some parts of his heart felt so empty, longing for a certain black haired man in Hogwarts.

XxXxX

The Exchange Program was going to end this week- that meant he had spent a year in New York. But Harry had already registered in St. Patrick's, a medical school in New York. It was said that most of famous healers in the world came from that school.

Thankfully, they didn't require certain qualifications, such as graduating from a magical school, to apply for it; they only required a few entry tests. Harry didn't know if he got in because of his skills or his name but it didn't really matter. What really mattered was that he could stay longer in United States by applying for it.

He had already leased a small apartment near Central Park because he felt that he had to move out from the barrack provided by the Exchange Program. He didn't feel comfortable imposing on the United States Magical Government's hospitality after the program ended even though they had insisted that they didn't mind.

Ron and Hermione didn't really say anything about his plan except that they were going to miss him and that he definitely had to go home for their wedding. His best friends had been dating each other after war was over and he was happy for them. At least somebody got happiness. He sighed.

However, Moody was angry about this. He had really hoped that Harry was going to come back immediately after the Exchange Program. He had said, "Bah, Head of Defense learns Arts of Healing!" It took a few days before he finally settled down about Harry's decision.

XxXxX

The Exchange Program ended today. Harry, who had moved his stuff (consisting of few clothes) into his new apartment, was free to enjoy the whole week before medical school began.

Harry had ordered a large pepperoni pizza for tonight. He even borrowed some movies to watch all night. This evening, he only dressed in his white shirt and black boxers. With his earphones on and rocking away to music, he almost didn't hear the door bell ring.

"Yes, I'm coming! Please wait!" Harry shouted from the back of the room.

Harry snatched the money he had prepared and ran to the door. He opened it and got the biggest surprise of his life. His eyes went wide at seeing the unexpected visitor. The man raised an eyebrow when Harry gaped at him.

"I see you haven't change. Still so foolish, Potter," Snape snorted.

Harry felt his brain turn into pudding. This can't be happening now. _Oh Merlin, no_! he thought desperately.

"How- How?" asked Harry, confused.

Snape smirked at him. _A very sexy smirk_, he thought absentmindedly.

"I hope it isn't habit to greet your guest in your underpants. You should be ashamed, Potter," said Snape silkily.

The insult snapped Harry out of his shocked state. The young man blushed heavily. He wore his old baggy boxers. _It's only fair for him to see me in my boxers_, he thought as he remembered seeing Snape's underpants in the man's pensive.

There was one memory which proved his father, James, was really a bully. He cleared his dry throat. _Damn it! _He had to stop wondering whether his father really did take off Snape's underpants as a horrible prank.

Snape had been mortified, humiliated, and yet Harry still undressed Snape in his mind. Guilt overcame him at the thought that he wanted to see the man without the said underpants._ Merlin! I'm just as bad as my father!_

"Well, then please come in, Professor. Welcome to my humble apartment," said Harry, his chin held high, "And no, it isn't a habit. It is my laundry day. We've got no house-elf here."

Harry picked up the scattered magazines and books from the bed.

"Please sit down here, Professor. I don't really have any chairs," He gestured to the bed.

Harry's room was still bare since he rented an unfurnished apartment. He had planned to buy some later when he had time.

"What do you want for a drink?" Harry said in deadpan expression, "Let's see, I only got water."

Snape glared at him for the cheeky remark.

"That's fine," said Snape in a clipped tone.

The man looked disgusted to be in such a messy room. Harry had to admit that he wasn't the tidiest person. Harry quickly got some water in a glass and handed it to Snape, carefully, so he wasn't looking straight at him.

"So what brings you here, Professor?" asked Harry while he pretended to tidy his room.

Severus took his sweet time in answering his question. _No—Snape! His name is Snape, damn it!_ Harry thought, _for Merlin's beard, what he is doing here?_

"Hogwarts' Board Committee has decided that their beloved savior has to have a special graduating certificate for sacrificing himself in order to strengthen the Magical Community," said Snape while he stared at Harry as if he were a disgusting bug under his nose.

_He has such a lovely, narrow nose too. A little bit crooked but still lovely,_ Harry thought, _focus Harry! Damn old meddlesome people! They bloody ruined my plan to forget Sev- Snape! _He almost sneered while thinking about those old nosy people.

"Be grateful, Potter! For this!" said Snape as he tossed a black cylinder tube at Harry who caught it by sheer reflex.

**End of Chapter 4 A**

**Special Thanks to my lovely Beta, Mirai Kurosaki..**

Okay, firstly I want to apologize to you all because I left this chapter hanging like this.. *bowed deeply* I promise I'll update chapter 4 B as soon as I can. Thank you so much for reading this chapter.. *hugs* and any review will be welcomed warmly XD


	6. Chapter 4B

**Chapter 4 B**

Harry felt his heart lurch up as he stared blankly at the item in his hand. _Just for bringing certificate? Can't he just post it?_

"-And for a certain old fool that kept insisting I have to bring you back before the Americans hoodwinked you," Snape went on.

_So the real reason is Moody. Well, so sorry then. I'm not going back, old man,_ Harry grumbled bitterly,_ I can't, not while he is still influencing me so deeply even after all the time I was apart from him._

Harry counted to ten before replying to Snape, internally repeating the words he had practiced so many times in order to appease his friends' anxiety.

"I'm so sorry, Professor, I can't go home now. Please tell Moody that I'm already registered as a student here," said Harry calmly.

_Well, I'm not lying! _Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those black eyes.

"I see," said Snape slowly.

He almost sighed in relief but then, the man continued, "I'll be staying here tonight."

_W-H-A-T?_ He shouted inwardly, eyes bulged in surprise.

"You can't be serious!" blurted Harry panickly.

"Why? So little Potter has a girlfriend now?" said Snape with an eyebrow raised.

_Lovely, lovely eyebrow_, Harry thought, _Stupid __heart, No! Stop it, no eyebrow for me!_

"No, but-," Harry stammered.

Snape quickly cut in, "Then it is decided."

"You can't!" Harry protested.

"Give me a valid reason why I shouldn't, Potter," Snape retorted.

His brain went overload with the fact Snape wanted to stay at his place tonight and he couldn't think of any good excuses to prevent the man from spending a night in his apartment. It didn't help that the man was clearly enjoying seeing his frustration.

"You just can't!" said Harry, totally at loss for words.

"I'm not accepting that," said Snape, his eyes glinting.

_I'll end up raping you,_ Harry thought, _Merlin's beard, I'll end up as a rapist by the morning!_

Harry shouted—the first thing that came into his mind, "I only have one bed!"

"Potter, are you certain that you are a wizard?" Snape mocked him.

Harry groaned. A wizard could transfigure almost everything but that didn't always mean that you would get the same thing you've been thinking about. He wasn't so successful on transfiguration. It was more of Hermione's forte.

"I still get my own bed," said Harry stubbornly.

"Who said that I want yours? It might be infested with fleas," said Snape coolly, delivering the insult with a tone that suggested he referred to a certain dead animagus who had been Harry's Godfather.

_That was a low blow, you nasty old bat!_ Harry thought angrily. _Why do I fall for this kind of person? Because he is sexy, stupid! And he only insulted you because you baited him- Ahh! Stop that!_ He cried out inwardly.

Since Snape had come to his apartment, Harry was sure he was slowly becoming insane.

"Just go to the hotel or something. I'm sure you'll find one. I will pay for it," said Harry desperately.

Snape glared sharply at him. Harry cringed, the man looking irritated enough to whip his wand at him and cast Cruciatus Curse for his insolence. He didn't mean to insult Snape but somehow it turned out to be that way.

"If you can find one, I'll pay you double for it, Potter!" hissed Snape to his face.

_Wait, since when did he get so close to me_? Harry fumed in a panic.

He quickly stepped backward even though it was a cowardly act.

"How can that be difficult? New York is big enough!" said Harry defiantly.

Now Snape got a strange expression on his face.

_Is that pity, I saw?_ He thought confusedly.

Snape snorted, "Potter, I always knew that you were stupid, but not this stupid!"

"Stop calling me stupid!" Harry growled.

"Do you know what day is today?" asked Snape impatiently.

"Of course I know! It's December 31," Harry ended his words with a slap on his forehead.

_I swear the Stars are plotting against me!_ Harry thought. _Bloody Hell! I totally forgot about it because he came so suddenly._

Harry had to admit that Snape was right. Hotels in New York were full of lovers and families at the end of the year. Even the most run-down hotels or motels were most likely to be full because of the holiday events going on in the city.

"Just do what you want," Harry mumbled dejectedly.

The doorbell rang for the second time that day. He walked to the door without looking at Snape. Harry glared at the pizza delivery boy. The boy didn't even dare ask for a tip. He only gave Harry the pizza, accepted the money, and quickly disappeared from that apartment.

Harry came back into the apartment and found Snape sitting calmly on his bed, which had been transfigured into what looked like a plush black couch.

_Interesting, I knew that he loved comfortable things_, he mused, _but what's with his obsession with black?_

Snape's grey, heavy coat and white scarf were no where to be seen. And to his surprise, the man wore a muggle clothes; a fitted black turtleneck and black pants. Harry couldn't tear his gaze from the man's figure. He had never seen Snape wore other than thick black robe.

Whoever had said that the man was skinny couldn't be more wrong. Oh, yes, Severus Snape was definitely in the prime of life. Anyone only had to look at the man's splendid physique would get the same opinion.

And Snape's raven hair, for once, didn't look greasy which made Harry want to run his fingers through that shoulder length hair. Harry debated with himself, whether the man would kill him or not if he tried to touch his hair.

"You are staring, Potter," said Snape.

Harry blinked. _It's your hair's fault__!_ he thought accusingly.

"Well, excuse me, I never saw you dress in anything besides a robe, Professor," said Harry innocently.

_If he were ever teaching while wearing those clothes, no one will pay attention to his teaching_, Harry thought, _I wouldn't for sure, too busy molesting him with my eyes. He might even get admirers._

Harry frowned when he thought about that. He tried to squish that jealous feeling. _It won't do me any good to get jealous at some imaginary admirers._

"Potter," said Snape.

Harry snapped out of his thought, "yes?"

Snape gestured to the item in Harry's hand.

Harry looked down to pizza box in his hand. "Oh, this? It's a pepperoni pizza."

"Err—do you want some, Professor?" said Harry as he opened the box and offered it to the man.

Snape was looking at the pizza suspiciously like it was two-headed dragon instead of a harmless Italian baked pie, covered with toppings.

"Go on. I guarantee it tastes OK," said Harry, convincing him.

Harry was mentally sweating when Snape lifted his head to stare at him. Those dark obsidian eyes bore deeply into his. He felt like the ugly witch who had just offered a poisonous apple to the Snow White like in the muggle's fairytale. However, before long, he noticed that those black eyes glittered with mirth, laughing at his discomfort.

_Damn you for making me feel guilty over a pizza!_ He glared at the man.

He bloody hated Snape's peculiar sense of humor. Ah, no, he bloody hated how Slytherins in general thought it was funny to make others suffer. _What a bunch of twisted people!_

A triumphant smile flickered across Snape's face before the man picked one slice, then brought it to his mouth, and took a bite.

"Too much cheese," commented Snape.

Harry rolled his eyes and decided to have a good banter with him.

"I like it that way," Harry retorted defensively.

"You'll get fat, Potter," Snape said dryly.

Harry chuckled, "I don't eat this everyday. Do you want more, Professor?"

"No," Snape said curtly.

Harry's throat went dry when he watched Snape lick the cheese that was stuck on the man's upper lip. Fantasies about what that pink tongue could do reeled into his mind. He felt his blood rush up to his head and then down to his lower parts. _Oh, shit! _

"Excuse me," he mumbled.

Harry ran to the bathroom and slammed the bathroom door close. He pinched his nose, hoping that he wouldn't get a nosebleed. _Too much visual! Bloody hell!_ He looked at the tent in his boxers pitifully.

Harry didn't dare to go out for a while until after he practiced meditation inside the bathroom. He kept chanting about self-control and was seriously considering locking himself in the bathroom until tomorrow. He wasn't so sure he wouldn't attack Snape tonight.

_He loves your mother. He is old enough to be your father. Your father hated him. Your godfather hated him. You are a pervert if you like him. Your friends hate him. He's a greasy old bat. He's nasty._ Harry went on thinking about one hundred-and-one reasons not to rape Snape. After repeating that five times, Harry came out from the bathroom.

Snape was sitting on the couch with a book opened in his lap. The man lifted his head when he heard him approaching.

"Pity. I thought you decided to get rid of yourself," said Snape silkily.

Despite the insult, one glance to the sexy man was enough to make all reason fly from Harry's head. Life was so much better if he had never seen how the man looked like without those thick robes_. _And that tongue! Now he wasn't just pining for the man but also sexually frustrated that he almost tore his hair out.

"Just leave me alone!" he cried out.

Snape just raised an eyebrow at his words and went back to reading. Harry went all the way to ignore the man for the rest of the day.

**End of Chapter 4 B**

**Special Thanks to my lovely Beta, Mirai Kurosaki. Once again you saved the day! XD**

Thank you so much for reading this chapter.. ^_^ I love you all, readers! *hugs* and any review will be welcomed warmly XD


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Harry's POV**

When night came, Harry bundled himself from neck to toe, like a caterpillar, in case he did _things_ unconsciously. He was seriously considering asking Snape to put Full Body Bind Curse on him but that would make Snape suspicious of him._ Merlin, give me strength_, he thought resignedly. Then he forced himself to relax and allowed sleep to claim him.

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

Severus Snape was never a heavy sleeper, even the slightest sound could wake him up. He was awakened in the middle of the night by someone's crying voice. It was almost pitch black in the room. Severus grabbed his wand from under his pillow and whispered Lumos. A small beam of light shined from the end of his wand.

The crying sound came from the other side of the room and it was getting louder now. Severus got up from his bed and went to where the sound was coming from. Under the glow of light under his wand, he could see Potter lying on the bed, eyes shut, body tense. The young man's face was pinched with grief. Severus recognized it as the sign of a nightmare.

At first he wanted to wake him up roughly, but then Potter suddenly let out a heart-rending cry. Severus was stunned as to just how much agony the sound carried. The young man's eyes were moving rapidly beneath his closed eyelids.

Potter started muttering in a strained voice.

"No..."

Harry shook his head.

"Don't…"

The young man's hands were twitching.

"Please…Don't hate…"

Severus was perplexed about what to do for the young man. He wasn't a man who knew how to offer solace to others and no one ever expected him to do that. Potter began to toss and turn in the bed, his arms flailing upwards.

Severus unintentionally caught one of Potter's wandering hands but his action made Potter stiffen as if bracing for a hit. Potter's bottom lip quivered, tears began to seep out through the young man's closed eyes.

Potter whispered in a broken voice.

"Don't hate me..."

It might have been a rare moment of compassion that made Severus put his wand on the bed. Then, he raised his other hand to stroke Potter's head awkwardly as the young man sobbed.

_In this kind of situation, Albus would know what to do better than me_. Severus sighed when he remembered about the late headmaster.

After some time, Potter's cry slowly died down. Severus was almost convinced that Potter had gone back to sleep when a small trembling voice called to him.

"Sev...?"

Severus tensed, quite disconcerted to be caught in this situation. _Is Potter awake_?

But Potter still kept his eyes closed though the tension in his face had dispersed. A contented smile graced Potter's lips. However, his name was called again in almost a soft sigh.

"Severus..."

Severus felt his heart sink when he heard that. He quickly pulled his hand from Potter's head. Clouds of suspicion hovered over his head. It wasn't strange for his colleagues at Hogwarts to call him by his given name, since most of the Professors had been his teachers in the past, but it wasn't the same case with Potter.

The memories of the last conversation that he had with Potter at his office stormed into to his mind like a dozen of angry Hippogriffs.

"_If you really hate me, Potter, why do you even bother to pick me as your advisor?" _

"_If only that was the problem, it would make my day easier."_

Then their earlier conversation today.

"_Give me a valid reason why I shouldn't, Potter." _

"_You just can't!" _

"_Just go to the hotel or something. I'm sure you'll find one, I will pay for it." _

Potter had acted strange then too. He began to remember how the young man blushed and flinched every time he got too near.

_Then I'm the reason that he has been running away from England? NO! The idea is ridiculous! I'm a man that is as old as his father! And he hates me!_

Evil voices whispered to him, _Ah, did you forget that he had said that he didn't hate you before? And why would he call your first name if he hated you?_

Severus shook his head, refusing to believe it. _No! Potter wouldn't- That's absurd!_

Severus really doubted it as Potter never showed any preferences toward the same sex. It was more logical to accept that Potter left Britain because of Ginny Weasley.

_Yes, Potter definitely likes female! It's just a fragment of my imagination,_ he thought firmly, _Forget it, Severus! You're getting senile in your old age! _

He had sworn that he wouldn't turn out to be another old bumbling fool, like Albus Dumbledore even though he respected the man.

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

The sun was already shining when Harry woke up. His first thought was: _Merlin, I hope he's OK! _

As for himself, Harry felt like he had been trampled by a horde of Giants. It was surprising that he could get any sleep. Harry sat on his bed, pondering whether he should search for Snape or not, when the man came out from the bathroom, wearing a gray turtleneck and brown pants.

"Finally. You are such a lazy pig, Potter," said Snape.

Harry looked at him closely from top to bottom. _He looks fine_. Harry let out a relieved sigh inwardly after observing Snape.

"When does your plane take off, Professor?" asked Harry, ignoring the insult.

Snape waved his wand. A shining clock appeared in the air.

"In five hours," he answered in clipped tone.

"I don't know wizards could do that," said Harry, astonished.

Apparently, despite of the years he had spent in Hogwarts as a student, there were so many spells that he still didn't know.

"Some people spend their time reading useful books instead of magazines," replied Snape.

Harry gritted his teeth, trying to hold his temper in check. He decided he didn't want to spend time fighting with Snape. After all, who knew when he would be able to meet the man again. _If I can help it, I hope never._ Although, as usual, his heart wasn't in line with his thoughts. The prickling pain in his chest which wouldn't leave was enough proof.

"Do you want to eat breakfast before you leave, Professor? There is a café nearby that has good coffee," said Harry.

It was hard not to notice Snape's fondness toward that black, hot drink. The amount of coffee that the man drank every time when they had to work overtime in the Ministry was amazing. _Probably enough to fill a small pond_, he thought amusedly.

"Fine," replied Snape curtly.

He wasn't surprised that the pain lessened at hearing Snape's approval. The silly thing was that if he couldn't have Snape, at least he would have memories of him.

"Just give me a minute to change my clothes," said Harry.

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

The café was just two blocks away from Potter's apartment. It was a small but clean and dominated with sickeningly yellow and white color. The shop was too tawdry for Severus's taste though. He wouldn't had entered this kind of shop had it not been because of Potter's recommendation.

They chose to sit near the window with Potter seated in front of him. A young maid took their order, a pot of black coffee for Severus, and meat ball spaghetti and orange juice for Potter. Before long, Severus was already sipping on his coffee, which turned out to be pretty good, while Potter pounced on the food hungrily.

Severus scrutinized the young man. He already noted yesterday that Potter was no longer need glasses. Not that it was a bad thing. Glasses were too unpractical, could be damaged or missing. And more importantly, Potter was as blind as a bat without it.

However, the lack of glasses brought Severus's attention to the young man's unusually bright eyes. Before, he always thought that Potter had his mother's eyes but that was wrong. As he lay dying on the floor of shrieking shack, he had asked Potter to look at him, wanting to at least see Lily's eyes before he left the world. If the muggle concept of hell and heaven was true, he knew he wouldn't ever get to see Lily again. When he looked into Potter's eyes though, he realized that it wasn't Lily's eyes.

Lily's were a darker green, like a forest that gave sense of warmth, but Potter's eyes were brighter, a clear emerald. Eyes of someone with virtue, which held compassion- even for a man that Potter had always hated. _A true Gryffindor to the bone,_ he thought. For the first time in many years, he saw the true individual called Harry Potter and not the shadows of his parents.

Potter never looked at him with a disgusted expression for loving his mother, nor did the young man pity his childhood past. Even after Severus had bared all of his being to him, he accepted Severus for who he was. There were only two people that had ever done that, Lily and Dumbledore. It reflected in Potter's pure green eyes. _Gullible_, Severus had mocked so many times, as if the wars didn't taint his innocence at all.

But Severus knew better than to believe that. He knew that Potter had seen more death and violence than most people in society because of that special link that he shared with Voldemort. Yet, Harry Potter never changed. The young man stood true to himself, never losing his way, something that Severus had admired and envied all this time.

Even when nightmares plagued his dream, Potter still wouldn't bend his head. Last time the young man had fainted, he had taken him to Madam Pomfrey. When she diagnosed the Potter suffered because of lack of sleep, Severus had moved the young man into his room, hoping that the boy would shift some of his burden to him.

He had wanted to be the young man's anchor just like Dumbledore was to him. It was only fair since the former Headmaster had done it for him too. But he wasn't Dumbledore, he failed greatly to make the young man open his heart to him. Potter never came back to his quarters and he somehow stubbornly survived with his own way. It was unbelievable that he would run away because of heartbreak.

XxXxX

Awakened from his reverie, Severus looked at the young man, only to find that somehow Potter's face was covered in spaghetti's sauce.

Severus frowned at him, "Potter, you eat like a child! Look at your face!"

"Huh? Do I have something on my face? Where?" asked Potter dumbly.

Severus threw him a disgusted look then pointed to spots under his chin and his left cheek. Potter tried to wipe it but still left a mess unattended.

"No, you missed that," Severus narrowed his eyes and pointed to the left side above his chin

Potter wiped a little far to the left and missed the spot.

"Did I get all of it?" asked Potter.

Severus got impatient and unfolded his own napkin.

"Stay still, Potter," Severus said.

Severus's left hand was holding Potter's right cheek while his right hand wiped efficiently any mess that had been left. Then, he noticed Potter was looking at him intently, the young man's face blushing red, contrasting with his brilliant green eyes. Suddenly, Potter licked Severus's middle finger from the hand having been holding his chin.

"You got some sauce on your finger," the young man mumbled while blushing hotly.

Warning bells went off in Severus's head. Now he couldn't deny that Potter did have some feeling for him.

"You are such a glutton, Potter!" Severus reprimanded him more harshly than he had intended to do.

Potter's green eyes flashed with hurt before he could mask the feeling. Then the young man quickly looked down at his plate. Potter gave a low laugh, dismissing the whole act as a joke.

"I guess, yes, must be something I've caught from Ron," Potter kept his voice light.

He was looking at everything except Severus.

"I, er, I need to go to the bathroom." Potter stood up suddenly.

When Potter came back, Severus noticed that corner of his eyes was a bit red. He felt a twinge of conscience toward the young man. Even though there was no clear evidence, Severus strongly suspected that the young man had been crying and most likely it was his fault.

After they paid the bill, Potter took him to a small shop. He said about getting presents for Moody; he didn't want the poor old man being forgotten. His green eyes had cleared up once again like he had never felt hurt. Then, they went from one store to another, seeking more gifts for Potter's best friends.

Severus didn't mind at all because he needed more time to digest this preposterous reality. There were so many questions that Severus wanted to ask Potter but he was unsure on how to start. The whole situation probably would go downhill if he asked the young man about it.

**End of Chapter 5**

Special Thanks to my lovely Beta, Mirai Kurosaki. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. This is the first chapter that included Snape's POV. I hope it's not very OOC. ^_^; If it is, please forgive me, and any review as usual will be welcomed (very) warmly XD


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Severus's POV**

Someone had said that eyes were the windows of your heart. Severus found that statement to be very true right now. Potter might not have realized it but when the young man was sending him away at the airport, those green eyes looked like there was some curtain over them. Severus found that those lifeless eyes were pretty disturbing. He had never seen Potter look like that before.

Severus sighed softly. It was inane to think that he had choice in this matter. Life as always was never fair to him. He had to take this choice or it would haunt him forever. And Merlin knew he didn't need more regret.

"I claim your promise, come back to London with me, Potter," said Severus firmly as he gripped Potter's upper arm.

The magic was like electricity that ran from him to Potter and back to him again, sealing the promise. It was the promise that the young man had magically signed to a year ago. Potter's face turned as white as a ghost. The young man lifted his panicked gaze to him then opened his mouth but no words came out. However, the shock didn't last long because Potter began to struggle, trying to pull his arm from Severus's grip.

"Potter, don't be a fool! There'll be nothing left if you keep running away!" Severus said sternly.

Potter looked at Severus with a pained expression, "There is nothing left even if I stay! Let me go!" He tried to yank his arm away.

Severus was about to say something to Potter when the young man stepped hard on his foot then wrenched his arm free from Severus's grip, who was distracted by the pain.

Severus grimaced and quietly cursed, _Bloody Potter!_

Severus could see that Potter was running ahead of him and was about to take out his wand. The young man seemed desperate enough to disapparate straight away in the Airport even though there were many muggles in there.

Knowing he had no chance to catch up with Potter, Severus was forced to use a wandless spell . The Leg-Locker Curse effectively stopped the young man from apparating. Potter lost his balance and crashed to the floor with a loud bang.

Severus walked quickly to the young man and gripped his arm again. The young man struggled against his hold. Since Severus was touching his arm, the young man would be forced to take Severus with him if he apparated now.

"Stop it, Potter! It will hurt more if you try to resist!" hissed Severus.

The breach of a promise bound by magic had consequences; usually, you would be cursed by a milder version of Cruciatus Curse. The stronger the wizard meant more pain, since it was the magic inside the wizard that had been causing the discomfort. It wouldn't stop hurting until the promise was reinstated.

Aware that a crowd had begun to watch them, Severus dragged the young man to a toilet cubicle because it was the nearest place where he could disapparate both of them safely to Potter's apartment.

XxXxX

When they arrived in Potter's apartment, the young man was inhaling short quick breaths. It was obvious that the magic had started hurting him. Severus lifted the spell but his hand still gripped the young man tightly.

"No, please. You don't understand, I can't go back," said Potter slowly, clearly pushing himself to talk normally and refused to admit the pain.

_Stupid, stubborn Gryffindor! _ Severus frowned at him.

Severus could see that Potter's green eyes watered either from the pain the curse had caused or something else. He had no idea what would happen next but surely the choice he had to take was like a hot burning brick. It was hell on earth. He bloody hated to deal with emotional baggage. He had to force himself to say the words.

"I understand," said Severus slowly.

Potter frowned, clearly mistaking it for the rumor that had circulated in London, "I'm not talking about Ginny."

"I know, Potter," said Severus quietly.

Severus could almost hear the gear in the young man's brain starting to grind. He knew Potter had realized what he meant when those green eyes widened in horror.

"How?" asked Potter with a breathless voice.

Severus could sense distress rolling out from Potter. And there was also the undeniable concrete evidence that the young man was greatly agitated. The whole room was shaking like it was being swept by an earthquake. Glasses had rolled out from the table and crashed to the floor with a loud noise. Potter's magic had flowed out of control.

"Potter," said Severus cautiously.

The young man glared at him. Those green eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"You have no right to get into my head!" Potter shouted furiously, mistaking the reason behind it.

Severus noticed that one of the light bulbs in the room exploded as Potter shouted at him. He was very concerned about this. Potter's magic had never been this wild before. Wizards usually stopped doing accidental magic once they grew up.

Severus frowned but said calmly, "I didn't use Legilimency on you."

"What?" said Potter, in a strangled voice.

"You—You were dreaming last night," said Severus very quietly.

Potter stared blankly at him, expression unreadable.

"Then I'm the one who did it," said Potter in a hollow voice.

Potter closed his eyes but then his body shook. A bitter laugh escaped from the young man's lips. That laugh left an unsettled feeling in the pit of Severus's stomach. However, Severus became more alarmed when tears seeped out from Potter's closed eyes.

Severus shook his shoulder. "Potter, look at me!"

Potter kept his eyes closed stubbornly.

"Look at me, you foolish boy!" cursed Severus.

Potter opened his eyes then glared at Severus. His eyes were full of tears and pain.

"I'm not my mother!" Potter roared at him, "I hate these eyes!"

The young man started clawing at his own eyes.

"Stop it, Potter! Stop, what the hell are you doing?" shouted Severus as he clasped both of Potter's hands tightly.

"Just leave me alone, you nasty man! You only want to have these eyes! Just take it! I don't care!" screamed Potter.

_He's hysterical_. Severus slapped his face hard. Potter looked at him shocked.

"That wasn't what I mean when I asked you to look at me, you fool! You don't have your mother's eyes! You never did!" shouted Severus.

Potter looked at him with hurt expression. The young man had bitten at his own lip hard until it started bleeding.

Severus cursed himself for saying the wrong words. He was never a gentle person. His words had pushed Lily away from him and now it was going to drive the young man away too. He sighed. Somehow the young man had become an irreplaceable existence in his life more than Lily ever was.

_I want to keep him where I can see him_, he thought.

"I know you are horrified by your own feeling, Potter, but that isn't a good reason to run away," said Severus softly.

"Horrified? You don't understand! That isn't what I fucking feel! You ass!" Potter spat.

"You won't talk to me like that again, boy!" Severus hissed at him.

"Yes, to you I'm just a boy! Lily's boy! Why should it matter to you?" Potter yelled.

Potter tried to yank his arms out of Severus's grip.

"No, you won't run again, Potter. I have had enough of it!" snapped Severus.

Potter whipped up his head. His green eyes flashed dangerously.

"WHAT CAN I DO EXCEPT TO RUN AWAY? I'M BLOODY FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He screamed at Severus.

Severus was surprised. _Potter is in love with me?_ He had predicted that Potter might have a crush on him. But love? He would never suspect that.

"It'll pass. You'll find someone else," said Severus to him. "You are still young, Potter."

Severus found himself slammed hard into the wall. Potter grabbed his head by hair then kissed him harshly. Startled by Potter's action, Severus pushed him hard. He watched Potter stumble into the floor.

"This is why I have to run! I want you Severus—so damn much!" shouted Potter.

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

_Fuck, I've done it! Oh, fuck_! Harry cried inside, feeling angry at himself. He had done an irreversible thing now. To Severus. To himself. _What I always wish is to treasure him, never this_, he thought. _I'm so stupid_! Harry buried his face in his knees.

"Please, just leave!" he mumbled.

He felt pain both from inside his heart and the curse. Strong arms hauled him up from the floor. Harry looked at Severus through his eyes, blurred by tears. He was confused. He had thought that Severus would leave immediately after he did that.

"You said I don't understand. Tell me what I don't understand," asked Severus.

_Nothing to lose now_, Harry thought sadly. _Ah, no, you can't lose what you never have_.

"This isn't something that will pass away," he whispered slowly. "Believe me, I've tried."

Harry had told himself that he was the biggest fool if he kept on loving someone that would never return his feeling but that didn't work out. Even after he left Britain, it still didn't work out. But at least, if he wasn't near Severus, he wouldn't able to do any damage to the man.

Severus grabbed his head, forcing him to look at the man.

"What do you want? Tell me the truth," asked Severus at him.

Harry looked into Severus's deep obsidian eyes. _You. It's always you._

"I want to be able to stay beside you," Harry said truthfully. _To see you, to touch you, to love you._

"You can, just come back with me, Potter," said Severus quietly.

"I can't. I already showed you. I can't control myself. I might hurt you," said Harry, frustrated.

His love for Severus was bordering on obsession. One day his sanity might snap and he bloody didn't want Severus to be anywhere near him when that day came. Hell, he didn't want to be there when he snapped, sort of wishing that he would lose his consciousness when that happened.

"Potter, do you really think I'm going to let you hurt me?" said Severus firmly.

"I'm mad about you!" admitted Harry. "You don't know what I can do!"

"Please, just leave," Harry pushed Severus away. _Don't be kind, you'll only hurt me more._

But Severus didn't let him go; it seemed the grip even got tighter. It didn't help that Harry was so close to breaking down.

"Which part of my words that didn't you understand?" His voice cracked.

Harry felt very tired. Everything had suddenly spiraled down so fast in one day. He never expected to pass through this with his pride intact but he was hurting so much that he didn't care about the last shard of pride anymore. He just wanted this to be over or he might do even crazier thing like beg Severus not to leave him. And if the man refused, which was the biggest probability, his heart would be reduced to ashes and no one could ever fixed it.

**End of Chapter 6**

**A million thanks to My Beta, Mirai Kurosaki! And to all readers, thank you for still reading this fic.. ^_^ And, it's still full of angst too. I'm sorry if it's not to your liking *bows* As usual any review will be welcomed (very) warmly XDDD**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Severus's POV**

For Severus, love always felt painful. Lily was his first and only love. She was the one that had led him out of his cold and dark world. She showed him a world that was full of kindness, warmth, and light. A world that was truly different from his world. There was nothing he wished more than to be a part of that world.

Severus was never welcomed there—the darkness that once was a part of him wouldn't let him. As such, she gave up on him, leaving him in the shadows. Because once that he had tasted the light, he couldn't come back to the darkness.

However, he never blamed her for leaving him. It was his fault that it had happened. She was too perfect to be his. So he tried to change himself to be a man that would suit her. But the more he changed, the more she slipped away like the sand through his fingers.

But Severus never gave up. He believed she would love him back someday. Until that happened, the day Lily died. That was when the illusion had finally shattered into dust. All this time, his love for Lily was the only thing that had kept him going. So when Dumbledore manipulated his love and regret into protecting Potter, he had accepted the role of guardian without much protest. If he looked deeper, he realized that the old wizard had saved him by giving him another reason to continue living.

At first, Potter's presence was merely a shard of light. A chance so he could redeem his sin. It was nothing like the warm light that Lily had brought into his life. But as time passed on, Potter had become blindingly bright. If Lily was a moon, Potter was like a sun in the darkness. It exposed the dark and hideous part of him till he was bare. Yet, he couldn't help himself to gravitate toward it.

And when Severus was thought everything was finally going to end as he lied dying on the Shrieking Shack, Potter saved him. He woke up in the hospital wing as a free man, being pardoned for all his wrongdoings. He didn't even know what to do with his life. All this time he had been living for someone else's sake.

Therefore, when Potter had chosen him as his advisor, he had accepted it. And all the works at Hogwarts and the Ministry had kept him busy so he wasn't given time to think and feel. Yet even that had changed. Suddenly Potter had acted strange; he had rejected Severus. To his surprise, Severus felt hurt by his rejection. When the young man had run away, Severus felt lost. He felt like he was being thrown away.

Severus was angry at himself for feeling that way and to Harry Potter for making him feel that way. He had come to lash out at the young man, only to find out madness. The young man had said that he loved him. The love that he had desired for so long was given by Potter. Now he was going to hurt the young man and probably make him run again if he said the wrong answer.

_No one had ever said that they love me before, not my mother, not my father, not even Lily_, Severus thought, _As mad as the situation is, I don't want to lose him. I can't bear losing him!_

"Kiss me," he said curtly to the young man.

Potter snapped his head up so fast that Severus thought the young man might get hurt. Potter looked bewildered by his request and his green eyes were as wide as saucers.

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

_WHAT?_ Harry couldn't help himself from gawking at him.

He was completely baffled. _Did he just say that? What did I miss? Had he not just pushed me away before?_

However, Severus seemed to lose his patience. The man pulled him into his arms then mashed both of their lips together. Harry froze. His heart was banging strongly against his ribcage, so loud that he could hear the sound in his ears. He was afraid to breath. Actually, he was afraid to do anything.

Then Harry felt Severus's soft and warm lips move gently over his. He stiffened and started to count inwardly when the man would pull away. He hoped it would be like thunder. If you expected it to strike then you wouldn't be so surprised later. He just wished it wouldn't be so painful when it ended.

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

To say that Severus was annoyed was an understatement. He was itching to hex Potter for looking like a frightened deer that would jump and disappear. He almost snorted. He should have known better than to believe that Potter really had feelings for him.

Truthfully what bloody annoyed him was the way Potter act. He knew that he wasn't that attractive but Potter was the first person that despised his kiss so much. It wounded his ego. _Oh yes, he's going to pay for this!_

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

Harry was forced to let out a breath since Severus still hadn't let him go. But it had been one minute. Severus would have to stop anytime now, right?

So he almost jumped when he felt Severus's hand on his neck. Those fingers moved slowly in a circle, stroking the spot below his ear. His eyes reflexively fell shut. It felt so good to be caressed like that. Not to mention that Severus had deepened the kiss and now nibbled on his lower lip.

Harry wrapped his arms timidly around Severus. It felt amazing to have the man kiss him willingly. He moaned silently into the kiss. And Severus took this chance to plunge his tongue into his mouth. The sheer perverseness of that act made him weak in the knees. He had to grab on the man's clothes to keep him from falling down.

It was only in his wildest dream Severus would kissed him like this. Now that it had become real, he couldn't help himself from responding eagerly, entwining his tongue with Severus's. Severus mapped his palate, stroking it with his tongue, leaving fire behind. When Severus sucked on his tongue, Harry finally lost control. He groaned low, grabbed the back of Severus's head then plunged his tongue into Severus's mouth, stroking, tasting.

His desire urged him to do more while his conscience shouted at him to stop. It took a lot of effort to push himself away from Severus. He might as well have split himself into two. But as he looked at the man who was breathing as heavily as he was, he knew it was the right decision.

The pain, as expected, doubled. Other than that, it was also surprisingly easy to regain self control after he completely let it go, to reset it all and set his priority straight because, for him, it was always Severus's welfare that mattered the most.

_Though, that doesn't mean I won't regret my decision_, Harry sighed.

Harry stared at the floor. He didn't know why Severus would do this. But it was time to end this and if he was lucky, he could pass it off as a laugh. He was about to say something when Severus yanked him closer. He had to bite off a moan when his arousal was pressing directly onto the man's thigh. He went pale and hastily tried to get away. There was no way Severus wouldn't notice it!

But his struggling ceased when Severus moaned low. Then he realized something hard pressed onto his stomach and he was sure as hell that it wasn't a wand. His throat went dry as peered at Severus. The man's usual pale face was tinted red and his hair was messed up. To sum it up, one could say that Severus was delectable enough to eat. Harry was afraid he might jump on him right there.

_Bloody fucking hell! I'm in a deep trouble!_ He thought in panic. _I should ask him to knock me out now!_

"Sev—,"said Harry.

But Severus interrupted him, "I desire you enough to accept your feeling."

"Huh?" He gawked at Severus.

Of all lines, he would never imagine to hear that one. _What did Severus mean by that? Did he-?_

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

Severus saw a gleam of hope dawn on those green eyes as Potter understood what he had told him before.

"Really?" asked Potter with irresistible puppy eyes.

Severus snorted. He wasn't going to be swayed by those eyes.

"I won't repeat it, Potter," said Severus in a tone that said take it or leave it.

Truthfully, despite of his indifferent façade, Severus was surprised that Potter could rouse his desire. Nor had he planned for the kiss to be so out of control. He had planned to let Potter down, indirectly refusing him by proving that he didn't feel anything for the young man after he kissed him. Yet, it was clear that it totally went to the drain.

Severus observed as Potter made a pensive expression. He should have known that Potter would defy all odds. After all, the young man had been doing a good job at it even when he was a mere baby by surviving the Killing Curse. No matter what Dumbledore had said about Lily's sacrifice for her son, Severus suspected Potter might have taken a part in the survival. After all, the Killing Curse wasn't something that could be avoided that easily. He had seen many people die while protecting their beloved ones, yet no one ever survived, except for Potter.

For so many years, Severus had accepted the fact that he was an asexual being. It wasn't like he had never had sex before—just that he didn't enjoy it. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had slept with someone was. He definitely never desired the same sex before. Now a mere young man left him wanting for more.

_No, not just a mere young man. Only Potter would do such an unthinkable thing, like falling for his old Professor,_ he thought ruefully.

Severus was slightly lost in thought when Potter beamed at him. That bright smile threw Severus out of balance. His chest suddenly felt tight with emotions and it made him feel light-headed.

_That smile should have come with a warning, _he thought, annoyed.

"Sit down," ordered Severus.

Potter walked to the bed and sat down obediently.

_Who knew that you only had to kiss Potter to make him this obedient_? Severus thought as he stored the knowledge for later use.

"Do you feel any pain?" asked Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow when the young man shook his head. He found it hard to believe that Potter didn't feel any pain with an active curse.

Severus snorted, "Repeat after me: I will go back to England with Severus Snape."

The young man snapped out of his daze. "Does that mean that you will go out with me?"

Severus cringed inwardly. 'Go out' was one of his most hated words since it was sticking close to 'Dating' and 'Lovey-dovey'. All those words in his mind vocabulary were puke- inducing. He never even dreamed one day that words would be used against him.

_Better not strangle him now,_ he thought, disgruntled. _I do want him to come back alive, don't I?_

"Yes," Severus gritted his teeth. "Now get on with breaking the curse."

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

Harry repeated the words happily after he heard the confirmation from Severus. Well, if happy could describe what he felt right now. Maybe he was already in La-la Land, finally snapped out of his mind. But it wasn't so bad if that meant he was together with the person he loved the most.

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" asked Severus.

"Uh—no, I don't think so," answered Harry.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "Stay still."

Harry wasn't angry when Severus began to touch his head even though the action showed just how little the man trusted his words. The same slender fingers that he had desired before were touching him now.

When the man started moving his hand to press gently on his scalp, Harry had to bite back a moan._ I'm in heaven! Please, don't stop!_

"Tell me if you feel any pain," said Severus coolly.

But soon, Harry began to feel uncomfortable as Severus moved his hand lower to his neck then on to his shoulder. Not because he disliked Severus's touch. It was more to the fact he was hard down there and there was possibility of coming in his pants, which would be very embarrassing no doubt.

But any thought of that was forgotten when he flinched, feeling a twinge of pain in his shoulder. Severus seemed to notice it too. The man pushed harder on that spot, making Harry grunt in pain.

"Take off your clothes," ordered Severus.

Harry widened his eyes.

"I need to check how severe your bruise is," explained Severus dryly. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Potter."

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

Severus watched as Potter blushed brightly but the young man followed his order and took off his jacket and shirt, revealing a toned body beneath it. It was slightly tanned, most unusual for a British skin but giving off the sense of an active and healthy young man. Gone was the pale short twerp that he had seen standing nervously at the Sorting Ceremony at Hogwarts seven years ago.

Harry Potter had transformed into a fine young man since the last time Severus had seen him. As the young man grew up, it became clear that the Potter wasn't his father's perfect copy anymore. Unlike his father's sturdy built, Potter had a lean body like his mother.

Potter was losing his baby fat too. His face became manly with long eyelashes to balance it. He also grew taller, although not as tall as Weasley. Right now, he had shot up to just below Severus's ear and it looked like Potter still hadn't reached his full height. He was going to grow some more.

However, the young man best features were his eyes. Now that it wasn't being hidden behind ugly glasses, Severus could see why those girls in Hogwarts have developed an obsession over them. Overall, he was a good looking young man.

_Enough to rival that Mutt at the time of his youth._ Even Severus loathed Black. He wasn't blind to the fact that all girls in the past were practically throwing themselves at Black's feet.

_That Weasley girl is an idiot to dump him,_ mused Severus.

Severus inspected Potter's shoulder. There were nasty looking bruises from the right shoulder stretching to some parts of his back. It looked worse than he had predicted.

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

Harry blushed as he felt Severus's stare on him. He was proud of his body. All that training he had for Quidditch and Special Force had kept him lean with muscles in the right place. The problem was he wasn't sure Severus would appreciate the view. For all he knew, Severus only loved one person, his mother, who was a female.

Harry watched nervously as Severus took a black square from his jacket, which turned out to be a medium sized trunk after the man casted an enlarging spell on it. Severus waved his wand, unlocking the trunk. Then he pulled out a small container.

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

Severus uncapped the container then scooped out the salve with his fingers.

"Don't move, Potter," warned Severus.

Then Severus applied it directly to the bruises. He smeared it down evenly. Potter moaned low when he did that. Snape shivered when he heard it. Now after the kiss, even though he tried to deny it, he couldn't see Potter just as a former student. He quickly put the rest of the salve on before it led them to another incident.

"Do you feel pain elsewhere?" asked Severus.

Potter looked at him, and blushed even redder. He muttered something under his breath.

Severus snapped out, "What?"

Potter shook his head and gave a little smile to Severus.

"I'm going to do it myself," said Potter, embarrassed. "It is on my lower parts."

"Believe me, you don't want to do that," continued Potter sheepishly.

XxXxX

After Potter had accepted the salve and went to the bathroom, Severus transformed the bed into a couch. Then he sat there contemplating. Potter could have anyone he wanted, be it woman or man. The young man was famous. There was no one in the whole wizarding world that didn't know Harry Potter. As much as he hated to admit, Potter was also pleasing in manner and appearance. And as the heir of Potter and Black, the young man got enough money to lead a comfortable life even without to work.

While there was no reason to like an old Potion's Master who was lacking beauty or charm, he didn't have any idea why that young man loved him and by what had been happening, desired him as well. Not to mention he was twice the young man's age.

Severus himself wasn't sure what had possessed him to accept Potter. Although it was real that he desired Potter physically, which he didn't even know till today, he still didn't have any feeling toward him. And if Potter really did love him, it wouldn't be enough for the young man. Besides, despite what Potter had said, no one could tell how long the young man's feeling would last.

_He is still young, someday he might fall for someone else,_ Severus thought somberly.

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

After finished applying the salve, Harry put on a white shirt and a brown sweater over it. He also wore the baggiest pants because he was still aroused beyond belief.

_Well, who wouldn't?_ After all, he had just shared a hot kiss with the person who occupied the largest part of his mind.

Even though he was practically on cloud nine, he was also confused. There were so many questions swirling in his head. All of these events felt like Christmas Miracle; he could imagine wishing innocently to Father Christmas. _Dear Father, I've been good this year. May I ask for Severus Snape, please? _Then again, he doubted that Father Christmas would ever dare to kidnap Severus and dropped him outside Harry's apartment door.

Another option was that he might be dreaming or utterly mad; that was impossible because his shoulder and bum were throbbing painfully, reminding him that it was real. And he highly doubted that the man was only pulling a prank. _Severus wouldn't go that far just to make me suffer._

Harry sighed loudly. It wouldn't change anything by staying in the bathroom. He summoned all his courage and walked out from the bathroom. He found the man was sitting in the same black couch like yesterday. However Severus didn't read a book right now. He was staring at Harry intently.

"Err- Thanks for the salve," said Harry, feeling flustered under Severus's gaze.

Severus accepted the salve back without uttering any word. The man was looking at him with unreadable gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

After a few moments, Severus crossed his arms and said quietly, "Why me, Potter?"

Harry was silent as he pondered over this question. Why Severus? It was the same question he had asked to himself so many times before. Why him? The man looked very male in every aspect while, in retrospect, Harry only fell in love with a female. Ginny and Cho were enough proof for that.

And while Severus didn't hate him as much as he did in the past, the man wasn't the most pleasant companion. _Hell, if I ask any student in Hogwarts, I'll get the same answer__: Severus Snape is a git._ The man was nasty enough to make first years burst in tears. Harry certainly wasn't blind to Severus's faults, being the butt of the man's malicious demeanor for years.

Harry was also sure that he wasn't masochistic enough to fall for the man because he loved being humiliated or emotionally abused. _No, I actually hate it when he does that._

But if someone bothered enough to see past Severus's spiteful shell, they would find a man that was precious enough to be treasured and loved. For Harry, his love for Severus wasn't love at the first sight. It was a long process of understanding and knowing Severus.

At first, it was merely a sense of security. Harry realized after some time that the only reason that he was able to sleep in Severus's bed was because he felt safe. Sure, Ron and Hermione would do anything for him but what he needed was someone that would be able to stop him.

He was already tainted by death and blood. It wasn't surprising if one day he would be swallowed up by his own darkness. For being born, he had caused his parents to die. For surviving, he had caused Sirius and many others to die. The anger due to his misfortunes was always there, hidden just under the surface. It knew no enemy or friend, only sought to destroy everything on its path. But there was a reassurance that nothing would be destroyed because he believed Severus Snape would be there, strong enough to stop him before anything happened.

However, as he got closer to Severus, he began to see him not only as his last stronghold against darkness but also a friend, a very dear friend. His wicked sense of humor never failed to make him laugh. His quick wit amazed him. His loyalty and bravery were something that he admired. His quirks always amused him. Then before he realized, he started to treasure every single moment that he had spent with Severus. Slowly, it evolved into love until it reached to the point that he needed Severus like he needed air to breathe. Severus was simply irreplaceable so it was a necessity to protect and make him happy.

Harry couldn't find a right way to express his feeling. He wanted Severus to understand but at the same time was afraid that he might drive the man away with the intensity of his feeling. So, he settled for simple words that were nothing compared to what he truly felt for the man.

"Because you are you," said Harry earnestly.

Judging from the man expression, Harry knew Severus didn't believe him.

_He probably thinks that I'm lying_, he sighed.

Severus narrowed his eyes at him, "Do you forget that you hated me before, Potter?"

_No, I don't._ Harry slowly shook his head but didn't offer any words to him.

"James Potter and Sirius Black would turn in their grave right now," said Severus mockingly. "Imagine, their precious heir is falling for Snivellus!"

Harry said calmly, "I'm the one who is in love with you, not them. So why should it matter?"

_The only thing that matters is your wish! Even if they won't approve, there is no force in this world that can push me to let you go! _

"And don't-," Harry frowned, disturbed that Severus referred to himself as 'Snivellus'. "Don't call yourself that!"

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

Severus didn't know whether he should call Potter naïve or stupid. There would be a roar if public knew that Potter was going out with him. Not to mention that many people around Potter disliked him.

But Potter's next words made him stunned. Potter sounded like he was really mad on Severus's behalf. No one had cared about his welfare before and somehow it made him pleased. The corners of Severus's mouth slightly curved upward.

"Fancy yourself to be a saint, Potter?" mocked Severus.

Potter spluttered, flushing red, "I'm not!"

Severus continued to taunt the young man, "Or maybe you're just compelled to be a savior all the time?"

Potter glowered at him, "No, I don't! You! You're evil! I just-"

"Oh, now I'm evil? Have I deflated your ego, Potter?" said Severus dryly.

Potter narrowed his eyes accusingly, "You just love to make me suffer!"

"You should be thankful to have someone to keep you from growing an even more swollen-headed," said Severus with a smirk.

Potter let out a loud frustrated growl. Then he threw up his hands to the air and slumped into the couch. For the first time in his life, Severus felt like he wanted to laugh loudly. The young man's action was highly amusing.

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

Harry couldn't believe that the man in front of him was the same man that had kissed him not so long ago. Severus was practically brimming with pleasure by seeing him suffer.

_I always knew that he was a sadist! Does it mean that I'm a masochist_? He moaned inwardly. _Great! What a bloody unhealthy relationship!_

Harry buried his head into the couch, frustrated. It was likely impossible to make Severus to behave like a lover in general. _And I'm sure that he will curse me if I ask him that!_

There was another problem too. Severus had said that he desired him. But desire didn't mean love. It was likely that Severus still loved his mother. Harry shook his head hard._ No, no! What the hell I'm worried about? I'm the one that is with him right now, not my mother! What I have to do is take advantage of the opportunity as well as possible!_

Harry lifted his head and looked at Severus with determination.

"Thank you for giving me a chance. I promise you won't regret it," he said with a bright smile.

Severus looked bewildered. It seemed that the man didn't expect Harry would thank him. Harry grinned from ear to ear. There was only one word to describe it. Cute!

But he would never say it out loud, knowing it would make Severus mad at him. He really shouldn't push his luck because by what had happened today, he probably had used up all the luck he had in his whole life.

**End of Chapter 7**

**As you might have noticed, this fic is longer than usual. It's a presents to you all. (A huge thanks to My Beta, Mirai Kurosaki for her fast work!) I hope it won't be too boring to read.. XDDD And Happy Christmas to you all! *hugs* As usual any review will be welcomed (very) warmly.. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Harry's POV**

Harry wasn't surprised by how quickly Severus dismissed the emotional event that had just happened. The man quickly regained his wit and barked at him to pack because they would leave for London tomorrow morning. However he had protested when he heard it. Mainly, it was because he wanted to spend time alone with the man. But Severus silenced him by reminding him about what would happen if Moody was left alone for too long at the Ministry.

Harry instantly went pale. Last time, he and Severus were busy with the Trial for Death Eaters. All office works were shifted to Moody. On the third day, they were bombarded by Ministry's employees Howlers that make their ears ringing for the rest of the day. Apparently, Moody had grown so paranoid that the old man did more harm than good.

Two unsuspecting workers from other department had been hexed so badly that they had to stay in St. Mungo's Hospital for a week while the rest of the Ministry's workers living in fear every day. Wondering who would be the next victim. Needless to say, Harry changed his mind and agreed to pack right away. It was one of the experiences that he wouldn't care to repeat.

Somehow despite of the holiday season, Severus was able to get flight tickets for them which made him suspicious that the man had planned this beforehand.

XxXxX

Several hours later, Harry was lying awake on his bed with same problem but different situation while the source of his problem was already sleeping soundly. He sighed softly. This was going to be a long night for him.

He turned to the other side of his bed, staring at Severus's back. The man's shoulder slightly hunched. He silently wondered how would if feel to wrap his hand around Severus's waist. Of course, their kiss was wonderful but it was far too short for him to relish the experience. He wanted to do _**more**_**.**

_No,_ he debated to himself_. Severus had agreed to go out with him, no need to be greedy._

It was already better reaction than he could ever expect from Severus. After all, he was lucky to be still in one piece, given the man's extensive knowledge of Curses. He silently got out of bed, not wanting to wake the other man. Then he grabbed his coat and slipped out of the room.

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

As Severus woke up, he noticed that Potter's bed was empty. Severus abruptly threw the blanket aside then rose to his feet. An uneasy sense of foreboding gripped him tightly. He strode into the back room that the young man dubbed as the washing room, but the room was void of Potter. It was the same with the bathroom.

Severus frowned. _Did Potter run away again? _

But as he got out from the bathroom, he noticed the window on the dining room was slightly open. Severus walked over to the window then yanked it open. He stuck out his head out of the window. As he looked on the right side, the first thing he saw was a tuft of black hair jutted out from under a hood. There on the emergency stairs, Potter was sitting calmly with thick coat wrapped closely around the young man, staring on the rising sun with ridiculous smile on his face.

Severus scowled darkly. He felt like a fool to worry over Potter like this while actually the young man was only sitting outside of the apartment.

"Potter," called Severus, irritated.

Potter jumped from his seat and whipped his head to look at him. The young man's green eyes widened with shock. Potter looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Severus narrowed his eyes, suspicious._ What the hell is Potter thinking about?_

Potter blushed guiltily as he replied, "Yeah?"

"Get ready, you dunderhead! We have plane to catch," snarled Severus.

"Err—Right," said Potter sheepishly.

Severus snorted then got inside without waiting for him.

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

They ate breakfast at the airport after they checked in. In the small, dingy restaurant, which was overcrowded, but they were lucky enough to get an empty table as soon as they got there. The food served was bland and greasy, but like other passengers, they have no choice but to spend their time there while waiting for the plane. Harry had ordered a Scrambled Egg-Bacon-Cheese Sandwich, while Severus like always only drank coffee for breakfast.

As Harry ate, he recalled recent events. He had spent all night sitting on the emergency stairs, shivering under his coat and talking to himself. A habit caused by being ignored by his relatives when he was a child. They had commonly treated him as if he was invisible.

The reason why he had chosen to sit outside in the cold was because he couldn't trust himself to not attack the sleeping man. The effects of Severus's kiss were more potent than any aphrodisiac, leaving him burning.

_It is impossible to get any sleep if you have a boner, _he thought as he stabbed on his bacon.

He also couldn't even masturbate for the fear of being caught by Severus. Besides, he doubted the problem would go away that easily since he practically shared the room with the man. He sighed. Being young was difficult, even the mere presence of the man was enough to make him instantly hard.

To spend an entire night by himself gave him time to ponder about many things. _Why did Severus accept him? Did Severus have feelings for him? If not, what he should do to make Severus love him? _

He was unsure on how to start wooing Severus Snape. For sure, he couldn't treat him like he treated Ginny. Flowers and chocolates were definitely out of options. First, Severus didn't like sweets and he never saw the man eating any chocolates. Second, he believed that Severus would like to get Magical Herbs rather than flowers. While he was often quite obtuse, he knew that giving someone Magical Herbs wouldn't be considered romantic.

He spent all night racking his brain to think of what would be and wouldn't be good ideas. And, when the sun had started rising, he was a bit hyper from the lack of sleep. Strange indeed, but he had got the feeling that everything was going to be alright as he stared at the golden light. He wasn't a religious man and never would be. But this time, he offered his prayer to whatever Deities out there so that from now on he and Severus would be inseparable. That was why he was so startled when said man suddenly called out to him. And for a moment, he thought he had said his wish out loud.

XxXxX

Harry turned his gaze to look at Severus who was sat in front of him. The man was drinking his coffee with a miserable expression.

"That bad?" asked Harry.

Severus snorted, "This isn't coffee, Potter, just _mud_ _black water_."

Harry chuckled as he put down his eating utensils, before washed away food remains in his throat by orange juice. While Severus put his coffee cup down without finishing it.

Harry looked at the old clock on the wall, "Shall we go now?"

Severus nodded curtly, seemed relieved to leave the restaurant.

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

They sat in the second row in the plane. Severus sat beside the window, while the young man sat on his right. Not long after they were seated, the plane took off. Potter flipped through the pages of the flight magazine, acting like he was really interested with it, but kept stealing a glance at him when he turned his head to the window. Severus ignored Potter's impudence and focused on the outside view. As far as he could see there were only thick dark clouds. It looked like a storm was coming. He frowned. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any delay.

However, one hour later, Severus was startled when something nudged his arm. He reflexively grabbed his wand from the pocket but restrained himself from pulling it out. He frowned and turned his head, only to find out that there wasn't any danger. It was just Potter who had buried his face in Severus's arm. Potter was obviously asleep because he was lightly snoring.

When Severus tried to push him away, the young man wrapped his arms tightly around Severus's upper arm. Severus tried to pry Potter's arm from him to no avail. The young man's arms stuck to him tightly like tentacles.

_Bugger!_ He scowled,_ Potter!_

Severus shook the young man roughly. Instead of waking up, Potter made a distressed sound and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like_, "Five more minutes, Aunt Petunia."_

He glared at Potter. _Blast it all! I'm not going to babysit Potter!_

Severus sneered and about to shake the young man again when he heard shushing sound from the woman who sat beside Potter. The woman glared at him hotly while motioning to her child who was asleep beside her.

Severus glared back at the woman but didn't take any further action. He would love to ignore Potter. But it was very difficult to do with the warm breathing weight on his arm. Sometimes Potter would change his head position and nuzzled closer into his arm. Even when he was sleeping, Potter still had ways to make him annoyed.

_You better not slobber all over me, Potter!_ He thought irritated.

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

Harry awakened roughly from his sleep when he felt his body suddenly propelled forward. If not because of something or in this case, someone holding his forehead, he would slam his face straight into other passenger seat in front of him. There was announcement from the loudspeaker about air turbulence.

Harry slowly recognized the owner of the said hand on his forehead. It was Severus's hand. Taking a quick look, Harry noted there was a dark scowl set across the man's face. He blinked. He mutely wondered what had made Severus's mood so thunderous.

"Thanks," said Harry as he covered his mouth and yawned.

Severus quickly withdrew his hand. Harry felt a twinge of pain in his neck.

_Ouch, did I sleep on the wrong side?_ He thought as he rubbed the left side of his neck.

Harry stretched his stiff joints then rubbed his eyes. A few seconds later, a woman voice announced to fasten their seat belt because the plan would land soon.

_Merlin, it's going to land! That means I slept for the whole journey! _He thought surprised.

Harry remembered that he had sat beside Severus and nervously peeked at the man as he battled the urge to hold Severus's hand. It was so tempting with said hand was leaning on the arm of aircraft seat. That was why he kept his hand on the magazine. But he didn't remember falling asleep.

_Must be because I didn't sleep last night, _he mused.

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

The airport was bustling with people. They walked quite a distance before finding a deserted corner to safely Disapparate without any muggle watching. Meanwhile, Potter looked fidgety and started to twiddle his thumbs together.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him, feeling impatient. He was tired and there were still so many things to do without Potter hindering him.

"Umm," Potter cleared his throat. "Are you going to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Where else do you think I will go, Potter?" replied Severus, his lip curling in displeasure.

"Err— See you tomorrow then?" said Potter, embarrassed.

_He's wasting my time! _Severus thought as he turned his back at Potter to Disapparate.

"Ah, wait!" called Potter.

"What, Potter?" snapped Severus.

"I—," said Potter.

"Spit it out, Potter! Unlike you, I don't have unlimited leisure time!" sneered Severus.

The young man blinked owlishly at him then grinned widely.

"OK," said Potter as he stepped forward, pressing his lips against Severus's.

"Bye, Severus," muttered Potter softly then disappeared with a loud crack.

Severus stood frozen. His cheeks instantly flushed with anger and embarrassment.

_Pott—He… _Severus let out a string of curses.

_Bloody unbelievable brat!_ He thought as he rubbed his lips with the back of his hand harshly_. Has he no shame!_

He never thought Potter would kiss him on public. It looked like he had to lay down some _rules_ about this relationship. Well, that was if he wasn't tempted to _strangle_ Potter the next time he met the young man.

**End of Chapter 8**

XxXxX

Firstly, I really want to apologize for the long delay *bows* Assignments and Exams has been hindering me to update this story. Secondly, a huge thanks to my new Beta, **Cazzylove**. Without her, I wouldn't be able to continue this story, so Bless her ^_^ And also many thanks to my old Beta, **Mirai Kurosaki**, thank you for all your hard work dear. I couldn't make it so far without you. To all readers, thank you for reading this story. As usual any review will be welcomed very warmly. XD


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Harry's POV**

Harry Apparated onto the front steps outside Sirius's house. He tapped the door once, with his wand. Once the door swung open, he quickly walked inside and slammed the door shut. Then Harry raised his arms up and let out a whoop of triumph which he had been withhold since he left Severus.

_Merlin, the look on Severus's face! _He grinned widely. _The joy of dating!_

The man probably got mad at him again for the stolen kiss. He chuckled happily._ But it is so worth of it!_

Harry flicked the light on. Grimmauld Place looked tidier now. Hermione had sent Dobby to clean it up yesterday.

_I have to get something for Dobby later,_ he thought gratefully.

He was humming cheerfully as he went to his bedroom.

XxXxX

After took a shower and put on clean clothes, he decided to visit Moody. After all if the man didn't insist Severus to persuade him to come home, it wouldn't end up like this. The man deserved his utmost thanks.

XxXxX

Harry stood in front of Moody's house and knocked loudly at the door. It was a small house in a muggle neighbourhood. Since it was winter holiday, it was more likely that the old man was in his own house instead of his quarters at Hogwarts; besides becoming his advisor, Alastor Moody also started teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts after Voldemort's demise. He didn't have to wait for a long time to confirm that.

He was soon greeted by a familiar gruff voice from behind the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Professor Moody," said Harry.

There was a short silence before the old man continued his questions.

"The last words I spoke to Harry Potter before he left?" asked Moody.

Harry smiled a little, amused at the old man's antics. Mad-Eye Moody didn't change even a bit since he left. He was still as paranoid as ever.

He coughed into his hand to hide his smile then repeated Moody's favourite words, "Constant Vigilance."

There was a sound of the door being unlocked and it was opened wide a few seconds later. Moody's mismatched eyes were focused on him. The old man produced a harsh laugh.

"Ye really came back, lad!" growled Moody.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, sorry for taking such a long time, Professor."

"Don't call me that!" roared Moody.

Harry almost flinched when he heard the sudden outburst.

"Err-," said Harry nervously.

"I'm no longer your Professor, Potter," growled Mad-Eye. "And it makes me feel old!"

Harry fought down the urge to laugh. Of all excuse, it had to be that one.

"Then what should I call you?" asked Harry, smiling.

"Alastor, Moody, Mad-Eye, just pick one," barked Moody. "Come in, Potter! It's too risky to discuss anything here!"

Harry blinked at that comment, _Yep, he's still good old Moody!_

Harry walked into Moody's house. This was the first time he ever visited the old man's house. It fulfilled his expectation or maybe even more. There were strange items here and there. Some of it was pretty intimidating and some was disgusting. It made him believe that it was infused with dark magic in it aka cursed items. It was better to keep his hand to himself.

Harry sat on the couch while Moody poured him some tea. He thanked him then accepted his cup. He took a little sip of it then stopped. It tasted bloody awful.

_What the hell is this? Is it really a tea?_ He frowned, eyeing the contents suspiciously. _It's not going to give me a stomach-ache, is it?_

"Are you going to stay or go back _there_?" asked Moody, breaking the silence.

Moody's normal eye was locked on Harry while magical eye spun around, making him a bit disoriented.

Harry blurted out confusedly, "Didn't you ask Severus to get me back here?"

Harry froze, silently berating himself for putting his foot in his mouth. _Great, you're such an idiot!_ He didn't mean to call Severus by his forename. As far as Moody knew, he wasn't that close to Severus. Now he feared Moody's reaction to that.

Moody sat down, staring at his own teacup pensively.

"No, I didn't. Snape got you back, eh?" he said quietly.

Harry felt relief washed over him when Moody completely missed his _accidental_ remark. Then after a few seconds, he blinked as Moody's sentences finally dawned on him. _Now that I really think about it, no way Moody would ask Severus!_

Both of them regarded one another with certain animosity. They only tolerated each other at work. Harry smiled at the thought. It meant that for some unknown reason, Severus really did want him to come back.

_Maybe he missed me,_ he grinned.

"It doesn't matter, here," said Harry cheerfully as he thrust a package toward Moody.

Moody looked at the package suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's just a souvenir," said Harry, "I bought you a wand holder, consider it as a small token for all the works I had left to you."

"You don't have to get anything for me," growled Moody, "But thanks, lad!"

They talked a little bit about enrolment for new Aurors recruit. Harry agreed to discuss it with the Head of Aurors tomorrow. Then he excused himself, said about going to visit his friends.

XxXxX

The sun almost set when Harry stood before Ron and Hermione's house. The couple had acquired a small house not far from Hermione's parents. It was on a good neighbourhood. When he was heading there, he saw children playing happily in the park. He pushed on the bell's button. It rang a song that he didn't recognize. Hermione was the one that opened the door.

Harry briefly saw a blur of brown hair before he found himself suddenly caught in a tight hug that rendered him breathless, _literally_.

"'Mione! Can't breathe!" gasped Harry.

Hermione let him go then swatted him playfully. Harry grinned broadly at her. His friend didn't change much except she looked more beautiful and happier now.

She examined him briefly then tutted with disapproval. "Oh, look at you! Thinner than ever!"

Harry chuckled and teased her about her future mother-in-law, "Careful, you begin to sound like Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come in, Harry."

Harry walked into the house and hung his coat in the rack. The living room has ivory-coloured walls and wood floor. The fireplace was burning low at the right temperature. He thought it was warm and cosy.

"Nice home!" praised Harry.

Hermione beamed brightly at him.

"You don't know how long it took me to convince Ron not to decorate it with red!" She shuddered. "Or orange!"

Harry laughed. He still remembered that Ron had decorated his room with "violent shade of orange", and posters of Chudley Cannons players covered nearly every inch of the walls. Ron was just as bad as him at choosing decent colour.

"By the way, where is Ron?" asked Harry curiously.

"He still on practice, but it will be finished soon," said Hermione, "He told me that he will go straight home."

_Ah, home,_ he thought with a stab of jealously but quickly squashed the feeling.

He had no home, sure he got some place that resembled home but it wasn't his own. At some point of his life, he had dreamed to have his own home and family. _A wife and child,_ he thought. That was before he knew that he had a mad wizard on his back. Voldemort changed everything. But now he was free to do as he wished.

_I'll start with getting a home on my own,_ he swore inwardly.

"Take a seat, Harry! Do you want tea or chocolate?" asked Hermione.

Harry grinned as he flung himself onto the couch, "Chocolate, please!"

After the incident with Moody's tea, he was in no mood for more tea. He noticed a large ginger cat with a squashed flat face and bottle-brush tail in front of the fireplace. The cat lazily lifted its head to stare at him.

"Hullo Crookshanks," he said to Hermione's cat.

Sirius once said that Crookshanks was the most intelligent cat that he ever met. This was probably because the cat was part Kneazle. Crookshanks gave Harry a haughty look then went back to nap after realized that Harry wasn't going to give him any treat.

Harry chuckled. It was amazing that a cat could make him feel like a peasant.

Hermione passed him the mug and said that she had to go back cooking. So if he wanted anything, she was in the kitchen.

"You cooking?" said Harry, alarmed, "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Oh, ha-ha! Very funny!" She stabbed his chest with her index finger. "I'm a pretty decent cook now! You definitely have to stay for dinner!"

"Ouch, 'Mione that's hurt," he rubbed his chest dramatically.

She shook her head, amused then went back into the kitchen.

XxXxX

Harry turned on the TV and lounged lazily on the couch. He flipped through the channel without much interest while sipping on his chocolate. He was on channel 197 when there was a loud crack. Ron was back.

"Blimey, mate!" shouted Ron, when the red haired man spotted him. "You didn't tell me that you were coming back!"

Harry had asked Hermione not to tell Ron. He wanted to surprise him.

He put the mug in the table then grinned, "Hi, Ron."

Ron took place beside him on the couch. Harry pinched his nose. The red haired man smelt like a sweat.

"Ew, Ron, you stinks! Don't get near me!" he scooted away from his best friend.

Ron grinned then trapped him in a hug.

"Ron!" growled Harry in protest.

He struggled to get away from the man. Ron wouldn't even budge. The red haired young man had transformed into a giant while he was away.

"HELP! 'MIONE! YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND IS MOLESTING ME!" he yelled to the kitchen's direction.

Hermione poked her head out of the kitchen door to find out what the commotion was about.

"Tut, tut, Ronniekins! Go take a bath! Dinner will be ready soon," said Hermione sternly.

Harry turned his face to Ron after the young man released his hold on him.

"Ronniekins?" choked Harry, his eyes widened with mirth.

Ron glared hotly at him. Harry burst out laughing, clutching his stomach.

_"Ronniekins? Go take a bath!"_ he mimicked Hermione then continued laughing hysterically.

"Oy, shut it!" Ron kicked his foot hard then stomped angrily out of the room.

"Merlin! It's hilarious!" gasped Harry. "Ronniekins? 'Mione?"

Hermione grinned at him. "At least I didn't call him, Won-Won."

Harry remembered that Lavender had called Ron that when they were going out.

_Payback, huh?_ He thought amusedly.

"Please remind me in the future not to cross swords with you," said Harry.

Hermione snorted, "Make yourself useful, and help me with the plates."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," he gave a military salute.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen while Harry trailed behind her.

**End of Chapter 9**

**A huge thanks to my Beta, Cazzylove ^_^ And thank you to all readers for reading this story *hugs* I really hope you enjoy the interaction between Harry and his old acquaintances.. :D As usual, any review will be welcomed very warmly XD**


	12. Chapter 10

**Finally, I can update this fic. *doing happy neko dance in the bg* I'm really sorry for everyone that I had promised to update before. It was really frustrating not to be able to do it because of an error. Thank you so much to this site's staff for fixing the problem. Now please enjoy the story... ^_^**

XxXxX

**Chapter 10**

**Harry's POV**

Harry pushed his chair back then patted his full stomach. It has been a while since he ate a proper British meal especially a delicious one like this. Hermione wasn't joking when she said that she was now a pretty decent cook. And the treacle tart she made tasted heavenly. He made a note to himself to ask for the recipe later.

He winked at her then said to Ron, "You are very lucky to get a wife that can cook for you, Ronniekins!"

Ron blatantly ignored his teasing and looked lovingly at his fiancée.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky," said Ron softly as he placed his hand on top of her hand.

Harry made a gagging noise, "Get a room, you two!"

He yelped when she delivered a sharp kick under the table.

"Ron, she's playing footsie with me!" said Harry scandalized as he rubbed his injury.

Ron snorted at him. "I might get jealous if I don't know better."

Harry hid his grin. He had come out to them. He had said that he might be gay or at least bisexual after he realized his feeling for Severus. Ron had freaked out, feared that Harry might like him. Though, his best friend turned out to be pretty accepting when he explained that he didn't like him that way. While Hermione wasn't even surprised, she said that she had suspected that for some time.

_Ever the know-it-all,_ he thought fondly of the memories.

"I always get abused," he pouted sulkily.

He got a twin snort from the couple which was soon turned into guffaws, and then loud laughter. Harry lifted his chin haughtily, pretending to be offended. But it didn't last long before he too joined in too.

XxXxX

Their faces were red and they were out of breath when the laughter finally subsided. It was so easy to act childish when he spent time with his best friends.

"So, why did you come back?" Hermione asked once they had moved into the living room to enjoy their drinks.

Harry bit his lip and said with a hurt expression, "And here I thought, you all miss me."

Hermione snorted into her cup of tea.

"Seriously, mate! We really thought we'll never see you again!" said Ron.

Harry mentally sighed. It was probably not that hard to get that conclusion. He avoided coming back to England with one reason and another even when it was a holiday. At some point, they stopped trying to convince him to come back since it was clearly a hopeless case.

Harry countered it with a question, "Should there be a reason for me not to come back?"

"Cut it out!" Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "You're not fooling anyone, Harry."

Harry rubbed his nose sheepishly then stared wistfully at his own cup.

"You might say that I got my wish granted," he said, smiling.

"Oh!" Hermione said, her eyes widening.

She beamed at him. "Congrats, I'm so happy for you, Harry!"

"What?" Ron asked confusedly. "What wish?"

"Ron!" Hermione huffed in agitation at her fiancée's thick headedness. "It means that Harry got his man!"

_My man._ Harry felt his face burning hot. _Thank Merlin; Severus isn't here to hear that!_

Ron's eyes went wide then he made a face.

"I'm not sure I want to know about that," said Ron gingerly.

Hermione smacked Ron's head hard.

"Ouch, 'Mione!" protested Ron.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Ron. She made a motion towards him with her eyes.

"Ah," Ron went pale which was pretty funny to watch then the red haired man turned to look at him apologetically. "No offense, mate! I don't mean it like _that_. It's just..." The red haired man shuddered. "It's like watching your parents get intimate, you know. And I've always think of you as one of my brother. So..." Ron cringed. "Keep it to a _minimum_ if you can."

"OK, I won't tell much to you, Ron." He grinned, "I'll keep it _minimum_."

Ron grinned back at him. Hermione shook her head, amused.

Harry rummaged his pocket and pulled out tiny package. Then he waved his wand to enlarge the package. It was wrapped in red paper with a golden ribbon.

"Here, my present for your new home," he said as he put it on the table.

"Go on, open it," He said when they looked at him questioningly.

Ron took it from the table, shredded the wrapper then opened the box, uncovering an antique salt and pepper holder with Chudley Cannons' logo on it.

Harry shrugged, "I've read on the papers that Chudley Cannons has been into winning streaks after you joined it."

"I know it's a bit late but…" He said earnestly to Ron, "Congrats, Ron!"

The red haired man had been scouted as a keeper into that Quidditch team after he had graduated from Hogwarts.

Ron gawped at him for a few seconds before pounded on his back, undoubtedly touched.

"Blimey, mate!" exclaimed Ron.

"Not so hard, Ron!" protested Harry, laughing.

Hermione smiled tenderly at them then asked Ron to put the holders in the kitchen.

"You've made him very happy," said Hermione softly. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry knew it was more than an object. It was recognition for Ron's hard work which was in his opinion nothing much compared to what his best friends had done for him.

"No, I'm the one that supposed to be thankful." Harry smiled. "You've helped me to clean up Sirius's home."

"Harry, I barely did anything, Dobby did most of it," she swatted him playfully.

Harry grinned at her.

"Are you sure you didn't want to stay here with us?" asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head, "No, that's a bit too much with all these love in the air, I might get choked."

Hermione rolled her eyes and teased him, "Oh-ho, not because you want to be lovey-dovey with your boyfriend?"

"Mione!" said Harry, blushed hotly.

Hermione chuckled at him.

"So when you are going to introduce him to us?" asked Hermione.

Harry blinked, suddenly felt nervous, "I—err..."

He wasn't sure Severus would appreciate to let everyone know about their relationship. After all, he hadn't talked to the man about this. Or more likely, he was too busy worrying how to woo Severus to think anything else.

She smiled gently at him.

"It's OK to do that when you are ready, just know that we won't judge you," said Hermione.

Harry nodded gratefully at her.

"So what's your plan for tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"Ministry, I guess," replied Harry.

_And Severus,_ he added inwardly.

Harry yawned then rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Oh, you must be tired from the journey!" said Hermione worriedly. "Go get some rest, Harry!"

"I will," Harry nodded. "I think I'd better go back now."

"Ron! Harry's leaving!" called Hermione.

Ron got out from the kitchen. "Are you leaving, mate?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'll visit again later."

Ron slapped his shoulder. "You should, don't be a stranger, Harry!"

Harry smiled at him, "I won't!"

Harry took his coat and they walked him up to the front door. He yawned again.

"Go on, sleepy head," said Hermione.

"Night, 'Mione," He grinned at his best friends. "Night, _Ronniekins!_

Ron let out a protest yell but Hermione shushed him.

He waited until they said night back at him then Disapparated with a loud crack.

**End of Chapter 10**

XxXxX

**Firstly, a huge thanks to my Beta, Cazzylove ^_^ And I'd like to apologize to all readers for another super short chapter. The next chapter will probably contain Mature theme (I'm not good at Mature theme but I promise I'll try my best). I think it's time to put 'Mature' chapter in supposedly 'Mature' rating ficcy… XD *slap head for put it off for so long* As usual, any review will be welcomed very warmly.**


	13. Chapter 11

******This also isn't the complete version of the story because the 18+ scene is removed,** **if you aren't underage and want to read it, it's better to go to my profile to get the link to it**

**Chapter 11**

**Harry's POV**

XxXxX

**(This content is removed due to mature scene)_  
_**

XxXxX

Harry's eyes shot open. Blinking rapidly, he propped himself up on one elbow and looked around, feeling disoriented. He felt his heart was pounding violently against his rib cage. He looked around him wildly, searching for Severus. He felt a dull, sinking feeling in his stomach when he failed to find him.

"FUCK!" He swore loudly, extremely disappointed to find out that it was only a dream.

He flopped back into his bed, depressed. It was by far was his most lucid dream. It was as if the other man was really here. He groaned dejectedly, smashing his face into his pillow in frustration. Why the hell he had to wake up at such crucial moment?

He couldn't go back to sleep like this. He didn't have to check inside his pants to know that it was there, hard and begging to get a completion. Ignoring it probably wouldn't do any good. With a last sigh, he sat up and threw off his blanket, shivering slightly in the chill air as he dragged himself off the bed to the bathroom.

XxXxX

Harry stuck his head under the shower. He sighed as the hot water cascading over his body. He always enjoyed a nice warm bath. However, this time, it didn't help him to relax, at least not for a certain part between his legs. Resigned to his fate, he grabbed the conditioner bottle from the nearby shelf and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He let out a soft moan as his hand circled the base of his shaft, slowly spreading the conditioner along the length to the tip.

He leaned his back against the tiled wall and closed his eyes. He imagined that it wasn't his hand that was pleasuring himself but Severus's. To feel the man's lips and hand caressed the sensitive parts of his body. He began to pant harshly as the molestation on it brought him closer and closer to his orgasm. He choked out Severus's name, his whole body tensing as he came hard all over his hand.

He slumped back against the wall, struggling to catch his breath. He opened his eyes then stepped under the running water. He felt horrible. It wasn't the first time that he used Severus as the fodder of his fantasy and surely wouldn't be the last time either. His body was sated but his conscience wasn't. And his heart was definitely aching for something more. If it was possible, he would prefer a real innocent relationship than a lustful imaginary sex.

He banged his head softly against the wall. Hopefully Severus would warm up to him really fast before his self-control finally snapped. It was already tattered enough right now if his dream was any indication. He really wasn't sure how long it would last.

XxXxX

Harry took a quick bath then stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He walked over the sink and wiped away the steam on the mirror. He looked at his own image reflected in it. His wet black hair was dripping rapidly chilling water down his back. He reached for his wand and cast a quick drying charm then checked himself at the mirror.

Luckily, it seemed that his hair wasn't singed today. He was literally burned his hair when he tried that spell for the first time, earning him a laugh from his friends. Since then he was really careful when he used the spell. Putting down his wand, he reached into his comb and ran it through his hair. He winced each time the comb met his tangled hair, having a natural messy hair was hellish indeed. It was practically a mini war every morning. He briefly thought why he bothered to do this and not let it be since it wouldn't tame his hair anyway, when a voice interrupted him.

_"You need a haircut. But don't worry; you're handsome enough right now, dear!"_

He froze as his reflection winked at him.

"Err, thanks," he mumbled awkwardly as his hand sneaked down to secure his towel.

He gave up trying to brush his hair and quickly escaped from the bathroom. Even after years of living in the Wizarding world, he still couldn't get used to some magical things, like a Talking Mirror.

XxXxX

**Severus' POV**

Severus strode into the Great Hall. His mood darkened with each step. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Flitwick half-raised his hand, intending to greet him but slowly lowered it again at seeing his scowl. He didn't bother to hide his displeasure and went straight to his seat.

The reason why he was in such a foul mood was Potter. That blasted Potter's action yesterday had brought back past memories, which left a bad taste in his mouth. One thing that he hated the most was to be manipulated. It was more than enough for a lifetime to be brought under control from one master then another. He definitely refused to let Potter to be another one!

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

Harry walked out on to the front step of Sirius's house. He stopped a moment to look at the rising sun, which was half hidden behind the clouds. It was a grey, dreary January in London. He shivered when he felt cold seeping into him despite of the warming charm that had been weaved into his coat.

He was awake far earlier than he had planned thanks to his dream. But it wasn't a bad thing because now he had enough time to stop by Hogwarts before going to the Ministry.

_I also have to say my thanks to Dobby,_ he added inwardly before Apparating away.

XxXxX

Harry reappeared at the gate outside of Hogwarts. As he walked to the castle, he tugged impatiently at his tight collar which was biting into his skin. He had no choice but to wear this uncomfortable suit because he couldn't wear his school uniform to the Ministry like he used to do when he was a student. A traditional robe was certainly out of options. He got a feeling that he would look ridiculous if he wore it.

He quickly walked past the Entrance Hall before continuing his journey to the kitchen, which was located directly below the Great Hall.

XxXxX

Harry stood before a painting of a bowl of fruit. He tickled the pear until it became a door handle then opened the door. The kitchens were full of house-elf. They looked busy preparing for breakfast. However, one of the elves noticed him.

"Harry Potter, sir! What can Tubby do for you, sir?" asked a female house-elf in a high-pitched voice that made him wince inwardly.

"Er- is Dobby in?" said Harry politely.

"Of course, sir. Tubby will get Dobby for you, sir," replied the house-elf eagerly.

Harry thanked her. Not long after that, a familiar male house-elf with huge, green, tennis ball-sized eyes appeared in front of him.

"Harry Potter, sir! You are back, sir!" squeaked Dobby happily.

"Hullo, Dobby. I hope you're doing fine," said Harry, smiling warmly.

"Yes, Harry Potter. Dobby is doing well, sir!" said Dobby excitedly. "Dobby has cleaned Harry Potter's house. Dobby hopes that Harry Potter is pleased with it!"

"Yeah, loads of thanks to you, Dobby," said Harry gratefully as he pulled out a pair of mismatched socks wrapped in a ribbon from his coat and gave it to the house-elf. "For you, a present."

Those big eyes got all watery and Dobby definitely sniffed when he said, "Harry Potter didn't need to do that, sir. Dobby is happy to do anything for Harry Potter. Dobby already had the Christmas present from Harry Potter, sir!"

It was true. Even though he didn't come back, he had sent Christmas presents to all his friends, including Dobby.

The house elf clutched on the socks like it was the most precious thing in the world, making him feel a bit embarrassed. "Harry Potter is really generous! Thank you, Harry Potter, sir!"

XxXxX

After saying that he would visit Dobby again, Harry went back to the stairs then pulled out his Marauder's Map. He made sure that no one was around before tapping it quietly and murmuring, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

He silently scanned the map and saw the tiny dot labelled 'Severus Snape' was in the Great Hall. He wiped the Marauder's Map blank again and put in back in his coat pocket then went to the Great Hall.

XxXxX

As he stepped into the Great Hall, a wave of nostalgia washed over him. It was bustling with students. It seemed just like yesterday that he was also one of students that spent his days here at Hogwarts. It was easy to seek his old seat at Gryffindors table but it was filled by unfamiliar faces, momentarily it made his heart ache a little bit.

Just at that moment a voice, made him turn his head. "Harry, is that you?"

A plump young man rose from his seat at the end of Gryffindors table and walked closer to him.

"Oh, hey, Neville," he said with a smile, a bit surprised to see his fellow Gryffindor dorm-mate here at Hogwarts.

In the final battle at Hogwarts, it was thanks to Neville Longbottom who drew Gryffindors sword from the hat, and slew Nagini – the last Horcrux that they could finally defeat the Dark Lord.

"Harry! When did you get back? Why haven't I heard it from anyone?" asked Neville with a bright smile.

"Yesterday," he said, avoiding the last question. "So how are you doing?"

"Never been better! I'm Professor Sprout's apprentice now," said Neville cheerfully which explained the young man's presence in Hogwarts even after the graduation.

The young man was a genius in Herbology, just like Severus was a genius in Potion. He was happy to see his friend strived after his favourite subject. Merlin knew that the young man deserved that.

"That's great! You are always really good at it!" he praised heartily.

"Thanks, Harry!" Neville blushed. "How about you? I heard that you are taking a medical school in U.S."

Averting his eyes to the ceiling, he suppressed the urge to blush himself and said, "There is a sudden change of plan."

Neville frowned then brought his face closer and whispered anxiously, "Is it a trouble with the Death Eaters?"

"Err… Nothing like that," he said a bit embarrassed because it wasn't as if he could say the truth to Neville. "Really, I just changed my mind at the last minute."

_More likely someone helped to change it for me,_ he added silently as he looked past Neville's head, straight at the High Table where the Headmaster and Professors sat.

Severus was sitting in the middle of the High Table. The man was as lovely as usual even with a scowl on his face. Harry blinked as he noticed a woman that was leaning far too close to Severus for his liking. His face must have betrayed his feeling of dislike because Neville suddenly interrupted his thought.

"Harry, is there something wrong?" asked Neville worriedly.

"What?" He snapped his attention back to Neville and forced himself to be calm. "No, nothing is wrong."

"Err- Neville, can we talk again later? I need to talk to the Headmaster," he said quickly, not wanting to unleash his displeasure on the wrong person.

Neville who was probably mistaken the whole things as the official business from the Ministry, just shrugged and said, "No problem, I'll be at Hogwarts most of the time. See you later, Harry!"

"Yeah, see you later, Neville," he said before striding steadfastly over the Hall.

He gritted his teeth and wondered whether Hogwarts would be concerned over disappearance of another Professor because he was itching to hex someone right now. However, before he could reach the High Table, Professor Sinistra suddenly put her hand on Severus's shoulder as she leaned in to whisper something to him.

A beast inside of him growled in rage. _Woman, get the hell away from him!_

**End of Chapter 11**

XxXxX

**A million thanks to my Beta, Cazzylove XD And thank you for still reading this story *hugs* I apologize if mature scenes didn't suit your taste. I admit that I'm pretty terrible at mature theme… ^_^; I'll keep this chapter as it is for a week because I'm not sure about the rating system in here. After that I'll move the mature scene to my lj account. As usual, any review will be welcomed very warmly.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Severus's POV**

Loud chatter filled the Great Hall as the students eat their breakfast. That alone had grated on his nerves, not to mention Sinistra's constant blathering about the newest astronomical model. Severus's lips curled up in displeasure. It seemed that while other colleagues had taken a hint to leave him alone, Sinistra had somehow missed it.

Even his obvious silent treatment didn't deter her. He glared at his goblet, silently wishing it contained something stronger than a pumpkin juice. Merlin knew that he really needed it if he should endure this for another half-hour. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught a slight movement. A lone figure who wasn't wearing Hogwarts student's uniform stood at the entrance to the Great Hall and stood out like a sore thumb.

Severus frowned. He had expected Potter to come to Hogwarts but not this early. Some students began to notice Potter's presence too. It didn't take a long time for whispers spread throughout the Hall.

For someone that hated public attention, Potter had the knack of picking the wrong moment to make an appearance. He watched Longbottom rose from his seat at the Gryffindor's table and greeted Potter. The young man stopped on his track and chatted with Longbottom.

A hand on his shoulder suddenly tore his attention away from Potter. Severus stiffened and had to struggle with his reflex to whip his wand out as Sinistra leaned closer to whisper something that undoubtedly just as unimportant.

When he cast his gaze back at Potter, the young man was already walking toward the High Table with a scowl on his face, and there was a mad glint in those eyes. His trained senses immediately detected danger. He quickly rose from his chair and quietly excused himself.

"Follow me," he said softly, as he met Potter halfway, and lead them into the antechamber behind the High Table, ignoring the curious stare the staffs and students threw at them.

XxXxX

Severus muttered Locking Spell, and Muffliato charm to ensure that they wouldn't be overheard as soon as they got inside of the antechamber.

Severus turned around to facing Potter. "What happened, Potter?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Potter turned his face away and mumbled, "Nothing."

Severus scowled. His patience was running thin. He wasn't in the mood for any long-winded talk.

"Brilliant, Potter! You come this early to Hogwarts for _nothing_?" he said, dripping with sarcasm.

Potter clenched his jaw and looked up at him with defiance in his eyes.

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

Frustration and anger threatened to burst out. Merlin, he might be clueless sometimes but even he would be able to recognize a rival when he saw one and yes, Sinistra definitely was. He bloody knew that it was wrong to lash out at Severus but he was insanely jealous of Sinistra. For one, she was a woman, a gender that he was certain that Severus preferred. And Sinistra was pretty enough if you liked a dark beauty type.

On top of that, he wasn't sure why Severus should choose him if given a chance. Half of the time, he always succeeded to make the man angry with him. It was definitely not an endearing trait. Some part of him kept wondered whether Severus accepted him out of pity. He clenched his hand tightly, his short nails biting his palm, and painfully swallowed bile that rose in his throat.

_No! He is mine!_ He thought possessively as he closed the gap and pressed a desperate kiss to Severus's lips.

Harry felt the older man's body tense up. He unconsciously waited for a rejection but Severus didn't push him away. Instead, he felt Severus's muscles relax under his touch. He blinked back his tears of relief. He pulled back slightly, looking at those dark eyes, which were filled with questions, but to his relief, he could detect neither contempt nor pity. He felt his heart expanded and his affection for the other man grew.

_Merlin, it is easy to fall for him all over again!_ He thought as he leaned back in for another kiss.

Harry nibbled on Severus's lower lip, silently asking for permission before slipping his tongue inside. Severus wrapped his arms around his waist in response, drawing him closer to him as the man deepened the kiss. Their tongues melded together in a sinuous dance. Kissing Severus felt really good. The man tasted like all good things. A combination of coffee, spices, and honey.

He sighed in delight and couldn't contain a tiny groan of pleasure as Severus's fingers slide up and down his spine then glide teasingly over the hairs at the back of his neck, making his member straining painfully hard against its confinements.

Reluctantly, Harry broke the kiss and tried to rein his galloping libido. It was such a torture to hold back. The older man looked so delicious with his flushed face and swollen, reddened lips.

_Come on,_ he argued with himself. _Severus won't be happy if you jump on his bones while the whole school was just behind the door. Besides, aren't you supposed to have a certain resolution about it? _

He was swinging back forth between the pros and cons, unable to make up his mind.

"Satisfied, Potter?" asked Severus in a mocking tone.

He blushed, embarrassed. It was good that Severus didn't sound mad at him but he felt like a beast for ravishing him.

_Well, you are a beast, have you forgotten your poor 'little brother'?_ The annoying voice said in his mind.

"So," said Severus, crossing his arms. "Care to tell me, what is this about?"

Harry blinked then frowned. Well, that certainly pulled his head out of the clouds. For a moment, he had even forgotten about Sinistra. There was no anger and no pain, only Severus existed in his world.

Harry huffed noisily. There was no way in hell that he was going to be the one to tell Severus that Sinistra had feelings for the man. He wasn't kind enough to help his rival anyway. However, he still had to answer Severus's question, the man wouldn't let him off the hook that easily. He had to consider his next words carefully.

Harry thought that it was for the best not to lie since Severus probably would notice it and said slowly, "I went to thank Dobby for cleaning up Sirius's house."

Severus raised his eyebrow. There was unspoken '_And?_' hanging out there. He avoided looking directly to the man and quickly looked down. He tugged hard at a thread that came out of his pocket, feeling a bit nervous.

"And well, I—I want to see you too," he finished lamely.

"Only that?" asked Severus, probing him further.

_Then Sinistra happened, _he added as he pulled the thread too hard and it snapped.

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

Severus narrowed his eyes at Potter as the young man didn't answer the last question. From Potter's expression alone, he knew that he didn't tell him the whole truth. Something had happened and whatever it was it had driven Potter in a rage, which then prompted the young man to kiss him. He had let Potter do it purely because he sensed that the young man needed it. It was either that or to let a piece of Hogwarts getting blasted off. A kiss was definitely cheaper.

Something was going on. Potter had kept his Occulmency barrier up since he asked the first questions. He didn't like it when he was kept in the dark. Though if Potter wanted to close his mouth, even torture sessions wouldn't make him spill it out.

_Potter, you stubborn fool!_ He thought, annoyed.

"Potter," said Severus.

"Yes?" replied Potter.

At seeing Potter's questioning look, Severus grimaced. What in the Merlin's name, was he trying to do? He wasn't Dumbledore. He couldn't and **wouldn't** care to console anyone. Potter's problem wasn't his business.

_But he said that he loved you, didn't that make that his problem also yours?_ A voice reasoned. _Wasn't he supposed to share it with you? Did he not trust you?_

Severus stomped all over that voice angrily, refusing to admit that a tiny part of him that was hurt because Potter refused to tell him.

"If that's all," said Severus, a little too forcefully.

Severus strode to the door and took out his wand. He was about to lift the spells off when Potter suddenly caught his right arm.

"Potter!" hissed Severus.

"Sorry Sev-," said Potter, smiling apologetically. "Err, may I call you Severus?"

Severus's lips thinned. "Being familiar, aren't we?"

Potter looked like a kicked puppy upon hearing his words, making him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry," muttered Potter, his eyes showing pain.

Severus cursed inwardly. Those blasted green eyes! He was weak to those eyes.

He forced himself to speak and ended up talking through his clenched teeth. "You may."

"Come again?" said Potter, surprised.

Severus felt his face hot with anger and embarrassment. The urge to behead Potter with a dull axe couldn't be stronger than now. How dare Potter to ask him repeat it!

"Please don't, if you don't want to," said Potter. "I don't…"

"Shut up, Potter! I won't take back my word," snapped Severus, glaring at him.

"Oh, okay…" said Potter, looking pretty unsure about it.

There was uncomfortable silence hanging around them before Potter tugged gently on his robe. Potter was looking straight at him with an expression that made his heart ache.

"Thank you, Severus," said Potter softly, happiness reflected in his smile and eyes. "I…"

However, as if on cue, Potter's stomach gave a growl, loud enough to be heard by both of them. Severus welcomed the interruption. He was so sure that Potter was going to say the love words again. He had no idea how to respond to it.

"Potter, you are such a glutton," sneered Severus, very glad to get back on familiar situation.

Potter's face went a little pink and said with a sheepish grin. "Is it okay for me to have breakfast here?"

"Wouldn't want to deny _Harry Potter_ his meal, would we?" said Severus sarcastically.

Potter said his thanks with a bright smile, immune to his sarcasm.

Severus gave a snort, _Cheeky rascal!_

XxXxX

Fortunately, for Potter, the High Table was still missing one Professor. There was still no new Potion Professor so there was enough space for Potter. Severus asked Sinistra whether she could kindly shift to a seat on her left after he explained that Potter would be staying for breakfast. Since Minerva as the Deputy Headmistress sat at Severus's right, Sinistra didn't have a choice but to accept it.

"Of course, Headmaster," said Sinistra pleasantly.

"You are so kind, Professor," said Potter, smiling sweetly to Sinistra.

In fact, Potter was smiling too sweetly that it looked unnatural. The second Sinistra turned away, his smile vanished, and those green eyes had a cold look about them. Severus almost raised an eyebrow at the rare display of hostility. Why would Potter dislike Sinistra? He didn't even know her well. Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Potter who took a seat beside him, looking rather pleased.

_Could it be that he is just_—_jealous? Interesting, _He mused thoughtfully.

Xxxxxx

**Harry's POV**

Harry sat on his seat, revelling in his triumph, not caring that he was acting immature.

_Revenge is sweet, _he thought viciously.

He took a guilty pleasure in evicting Sinistra from her seat. For once in his life, he was grateful for his position as Head of Defence at the Ministry. If not for his position, he wouldn't be able to sit beside Severus.

_And I shared another kisses with Severus today, _he thought smugly.

Harry resisted the urge to grin as he ate his breakfast. He took a bite of sausage and sighed in delight. Hogwarts' food was still the best after all, only seconded by Mrs. Weasley's cooking. He grabbed a piece of toast and munched on it thoughtfully. Severus's birthday was coming close.

_January 9,_ he thought_, it means that I only have 6 days left to prepare a present for him!_

_What should I get for him? _He thought as he took a big gulp of his orange juice.

"Potter, come to my office once you finish your breakfast," ordered Severus as the man stood up.

"Er – wait," he asked.

Harry quickly finished his toast then gulped the rest of his juice. Severus threw him a look of disgust for his lack of manner.

He fought the urge to blush and asked, "Moody won't come with us?"

He referred to the D.A.D.A. Professor who sat at the corner of the table.

"No, Alastor got morning classes. Come, Potter," said Severus in a clipped tone.

Severus was walking ahead of him with his black robe bellowing behind him.

**End of Chapter 12**

XxXxX

**Special Thanks to my Beta, Cazzylove, for being patient with me XD **

**I want to apologize for the long delay, between my other fics and sickness, I could only finally update this story today *bows* And thank you for reading this chapter. Any review will be welcomed (very) warmly ^_^**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Harry sat down on the same chair that he always sat when he visited the Headmaster's office. He looked around the room curiously, as Severus briefed him about Ministry's works. The circular office looked just as it always did: the delicate silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, puffing smoke and whirring; and portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses dozed in their frames.

In fact, there was _hardly any change_ in the office, aside from Dumbledore's missing phoenix, Fawkes; and the empty portrait of Dumbledore himself behind the Headmaster's chair. Sure, there was also a new stack of parchments on the desk before him, which was probably Severus' day-to-day work as Headmaster of Hogwarts, but other than that, there was nothing, that indicated the office belonged to the dark haired man right now.

Harry frowned at the oddity, feeling uneasy. It was as if Severus didn't want to leave his presence in here.

Actually, Severus hadn't jumped at the first chance of becoming the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The man had _politely_ refused the position. Only after, a lot of prodding from Minerva McGonagall, had Severus finally accepted the position.

But, he argued with himself to get rid of his anxiety. It wasn't like Severus really liked to teach a bunch of students that the man called brats.

"Potter!" snapped the other man.

"Yes?" Harry said, apparently startled.

He was so deep in thought that he forgot Severus was still giving a series of instruction to him.

"Tell me, Potter," Severus said in his cold, sneering voice. "Is it really such a _strenuous task_ for you to pay attention?"

"Err…," stammered Harry, not knowing how to appease Severus' anger. "Sorry…"

Severus' lip curled and the man was wearing the expression that Harry dubbed as 'Merlin is testing me!' which was probably a good sign since he recognized it as Severus' version of 'I-Know-You-Are-Such-A-Dunderhead'.

It meant that no heads, especially his own, would roll today.

"_Pay attention!_" hissed Severus threateningly as the man repeated his instructions.

This time Harry devoted his full attention, commit every word to memory. Severus asked him to repeat it after the man finished giving his instructions. When he accomplished it rightly, Severus' lips curved into a satisfied half-smile that made his heart flutter.

"Don't mess it up, Potter," Severus said, his dark eyes glinting. "And…"

"…I have to let you know before I make any decisions," Harry continued Severus' words.

Severus sneered, "Glad to know you're not a complete imbecile, Potter."

Harry had to bit his lip to stop himself from smiling. It was in Severus' personality to be insulting when the man got annoyed. He found it to be profoundly endearing.

"You are free to go, Potter," said Severus, reaching for a parchment on his desk, clearly dismissing him.

Harry stared with hopeful eyes at Severus for a moment then silently sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to get a goodbye kiss.

_Oh, well… Not that I expect Severus to do it. _Still, he couldn't help but feeling a bit disappointed.

Harry walked dejectedly to the fireplace. He checked his gold watch, the same watch Ron's parents had given him for his seventeenth birthday. It was still early. If he did it quickly, he could firstly stop by the Diagon Alley and go to the Ministry afterwards without being late.

The black suit that he was wearing was the only working attire that he owned, he had brought it for a social gathering when he was still a member of Special Force in the Exchange Program. Even though he was no fashion expert, he did know it wouldn't do to wear the same attire every day. Madam Malkin's shop in Diagon Alley was the only shop he knew of that sold clothing. Therefore, he could only hope that she also makes muggle suits as well as robes.

He was about to grab a handful of the glittery, silver Floo Powder from the vase near the fireplace when Severus called out his name, stopping him.

"You're wearing _that_ to the Ministry," said Severus, frowning at him or more exactly at his clothes.

"Er…" said Harry dubiously.

Harry looked down to his suit and couldn't find out what was really wrong with it. Yes, it was a bit old, but he thought that it was still good enough to wear and there was no tear on his clothes.

Severus most likely caught his confused look because the older man said, "Not that, Potter! Where is your robe?"

"My robe?" Harry repeated slowly in a puzzled tone.

"Yes, you fool!" said Severus impatiently. "You can't go the Ministry, looking like _a muggle_, can you?"

"I don't understand," Harry frowned and quickly voiced his disagreement. "I've seen Ministry workers wearing only _Muggle_ suit."

"Of course, you can, Potter," said Severus snidely. "That's if you want to be branded as _Muggle-lover._"

Harry wrinkled his brow and said heatedly, "Why should I hide it? I'm proud of it!"

"Potter, will you kindly keep your preference to yourself," said Severus, sneering. "I don't care whatever you do if your free time, but when you go to the Ministry; _you're the Head of Defence!_ And you should remember that it means you reflected _the whole department's_ political view!"

"Stating yourself as Muggle-lover is definitely not wise!" ranted Severus. "You might not notice it, but Defence Department is the power in the Ministry, therefore to stay neutral is the best decision when the situation is barely stable, _unless _you wish to wage another war!"

"You think why Voldemort can gain so many followers in the first place?" continued Severus, his voice dropping a notch. "It's because the notion of Muggle-hater and Muggle-lover! The old belief against the new belief!"

Harry stood astonished, never had he thought it that way. Even though, Severus was right about it, a part of him wanted to say, _For Merlin's sake! It's just a robe! Who would have thought it was such a life-changing decision? _

Harry cringed and prepared himself for another lecture from Severus because no matter how it make sense or not, the problem was still there.

Harry sighed then mumbled, "I don't have any robes."

"I beg your pardon?" said Severus, narrowing his eyes.

Harry cleared his throat and repeated it more clearly, "I don't have any robes besides my old school robes."

Severus lips thinned in displeasure. The man was wearing a torn expression as if he couldn't decide either to lash out at him or to simply Hex him here and now. But instead of doing any of that, Severus stood up from his chair and strode to the cabinet, then pulled out a long black fabric that turned out to be a robe as the man handed it over to him.

Harry looked at Severus questioningly.

"It's mine," said Severus curtly.

When he hesitated to take it from him, Severus added irritably, "You don't have to worry, Potter. It's _clean! _The house-elf has just washed it!"

Harry turned pink as he took it from Severus. He mumbled his thanks and hurriedly went to the fireplace, almost running actually. He grabbed the Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace.

Harry quickly stepped into it, yelling, "_Diagon Alley!_"

XxXxX

Harry stumbled out from a fireplace, coughing. He had accidentally inhaled the smoke. The Floo was never his favourite way to travel. However, this time, he welcomed the mild problem. It was still better than to stay in Severus' office and let the man knew he was such a pervert that he preferred the used robe than a clean one.

He patted the dust harshly from his pants as if the action could also send his dirty mind packing away. _Get a grip on yourself, stupid! Severus was already kind enough to lend you his robe. He doesn't need you to defile him further!_

He took a deep breath to calm himself then scanned his surroundings. Apparently, he had Flooed into Quality Quidditch Supplies shop. It was one of his favourite shops, but he had no time to visit it right now and quickly got out from the shop.

Despite of the early hour, the Diagon Alley was already bustling with wizards and witches, who fortunately didn't pay any attention to him. He strode along the path as fast as he could until he reached Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

The bell made a tinkling sound as he pushed open the door and walked into it. He found himself being greeted by Madam Malkin herself who still remembered him. It wasn't a strange thing since he had brought his school robe for years at this shop.

"Harry Potter! What a nice surprise, what can I do for you, dear?" said the witch with a very friendly smile.

Harry explained briskly to her that he would need enough office suits and robes enough for a week. After some thought, he also added a formal robe to his list, just in case if someday he would need it. When Madam Malkin asked his preferences on the fabric, he gave a shudder as he remembered Lockhart, his former D.A.D.A. Professor.

"Nothing too colourful or bright," he said firmly.

Madam Malkin's eyes sparkled with interest and she said brightly, "I think there is a perfect match to your need."

The old witch waved her wand and some fabric came flying from the back of the shop. She promptly introduced it as a 'temperature-adjusting' fabric. It was charmed to be cool to the skin when the weather was hot and to be hot when the weather was cold.

"I assure you that these are the best material that we had, but it isn't very popular due to the colour," said Madam Malkin.

Harry looked at that fabrics, each of it had different colour but all fabrics had one similarity that the colours were quite dark and might be categorized as gloomy.

_It suits my need,_ thought Harry with appreciation.

The old witch continued, "And it's quite a fortune each but I can guarantee…"

"I'll take it," said Harry quickly.

"Brilliant choice, Mr. Potter," Madam Malkin gushed.

Harry was a bit flushed, embarrassed. Madam Malkin was a natural born sales-person. He got a feeling that he would spend more than he ought to if he stayed here for a longer time.

"Oh –then please follow me, Mr. Potter," said Madam Malkin cheerfully.

They went to the back of the store where the fitting room was. Madam Malkin waved her wand and measuring tape came from the tip of her wand. It didn't take a long time to finish measuring him. But after that she presented him an amazing number of neckties with different colours and patterns. She asked him to choose which he would want to go with the suits.

Harry blinked dizzily at that and said, "I trust in your taste, Madam."

She chuckled merrily and said in a teasing tone, "Is that mean that there won't be any Mrs. Potter soon?"

Harry blushed and kept his reply to himself. _There won't be any Mrs. Potter if his wooing plan is successful._

"I have to go now," said Harry, avoiding the question. "I trust it won't take too long to finish it?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter," said the witch readily. "It'll be finished this evening. Do you want it to be delivered?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. He couldn't ask it to be delivered to Sirius's house since it was still hidden under Fidelius charm.

"No, I'll pick it up myself," answered Harry.

Madam Malkin confirmed that she would send him an owl when the suits were ready for the pick-up. The cost of the suits was quite a fortune, not enough to make him bankrupt but high enough to buy a Firebolt when the broom first came out, and _that _was definitely saying something.

It was more than he could cover by the Galleons in his pockets. So he promised her that he would immediately write a note to Gringotts to send the rest of the payment from his vault. Madam Malkin assured him that it was alright and he was welcomed any time in her shop. Then again, who wouldn't when he had just provided a high income for her?

Harry put on Severus' black robe, smiling fondly at the thought of the owner of the oversized robe then walked to the door. However, as he passed the window, he spotted a crowd that had gathered in front of the shop. A strong feeling that could only described as dread washed over him. He might be a vain man to assume that they had gathered because of him. However, it was safer to be vain than to be mobbed to test that.

He chose the cowardly way and took a step back then asked Madam Malkin whether he could Apparate inside of her shop, because it wasn't polite not to ask her and she might have put up the Anti-Disapparition Jinx.

"Oh, my," said the witch, peering amusedly to the outside of her window's shop. "Yes, of course, you can, Mr. Potter."

Harry felt a bit embarrassed when she delivered a knowing look, proving that his initial assumption was right. He hastily said his thanks to her then Disapparated with a loud crack.

XxXxX

**A huge thanks to my Beta, Cazzylove. To all the reader, thank you for still following this story ^_^ **

**I think it's time to do some pimping for my other Snarry story; One Way Or Another. I know it's an AU story, but it's not that bad, really~ *blinks innocent eyes* And this week, it'll reach the interesting part of the fic. Okay, that's it. See you all in the next chapter~ *hugs* XD**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Harry's POV**

Harry Apparated straight into the Ministry's Atrium, the large hall with fireplaces, which witches and wizards could use to arrive at the Ministry via the Floo Network or in his case via Apparation. Thankfully the hall was full of witches and wizards, which wonderfully hid him from a _certain_ crowd.

He honestly didn't know how _they_ had gotten a wind of his return so quickly, but people hovering around the atrium with black camera and quills couldn't be mistaken for anything other than the newspaper's crews.

Harry pulled out his wand and casted a Disillusionment Charm on himself. He was feeling a little regret that he hadn't brought his Invisibility Cloak with him. Since, he wasn't that good with this particular charm. He strode towards the golden gates at the end of the hall, carefully avoiding two cameramen that he passed along the way.

He quickly went to the golden grilles that housed the many lifts and got into the nearest one. He let out a soft sigh as the lifts closed and started moving. He could never get used to all this public attention. True, he had defeated Voldemort, but he couldn't have done it without everyone's help. For Merlin's sake, he wasn't a one man army!

XxXxX

Harry went out when it stopped at Level One. He walked along the corridor till he reached the Minister of Magic's Office and knocked on the door. There was soft reply from inside of the office.

"Good morning, Minister," said Harry as he walked into the office.

"Good morning—," said Arthur Weasley, absentmindedly because the older man was still looking at a document.

Harry patiently waited until Arthur Weasley looked up. He couldn't prevent himself from smiling when the older man finally did.

"Harry!" shouted Arthur, clearly surprised. "Come, come… sit down please."

"So how are you, Harry?" asked the man warmly as he took a seat in front of him.

"I'm fine, thank you, Mr. Weasley," replied Harry, smiling.

Mr. Weasley asked him about life in United States and the Exchange Program. Harry answered all of it to the best of his knowledge. The man looked positively glad that Harry had decided to come back.

"You have to come to the Burrow for the weekend, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "Molly was arranging a gathering. Andromeda and Teddy will be there too."

Harry easily gave his promise that he would come to the gathering since it would be a good opportunity to catch up with everyone.

After leaving Mr. Weasley, Harry went to Level Two, where the Department of Magical Defense was located. However, as Harry walked into the Auror Headquarters, many people swarmed toward him like bees. Harry winced inwardly. This time, it was too late to escape. They all greeted him and began asking questions at the same time. He tried to wade through the Ministry's workers to reach his office but miserably failed. Just as he was beginning to feel claustrophobic, a sudden loud thunder deafened the whole room and a tall, bald black wizard stood from where the sound originated.

"All of you, get back to work!" said the intimidating presence sternly.

Harry was never been more relieved to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Head of Aurors and a member of The Order of The Phoenix, as all those workers quickly scrambled away, not wanting to invoke the wizard's wrath.

XxXxX

Harry went to his office, with Kingsley following behind.

"Thank you for saving me," said Harry gratefully.

Kingsley smirked, "With your name being shouted across the room, it isn't surprising someone had to save you. However, I wasn't informed that you would come back," Kingsley admonished him.

"I haven't told anyone in the Ministry until today," said Harry with a sheepish smile.

"The reason?" asked Kingsley.

"Err- It's private," replied Harry.

Kingsley threw him a penetrating gaze. Lucky for him, the man didn't try to scrape the reason out. Harry wasn't sure if he was on par with the man's interrogation skills.

They discussed the recruitment for new aurors, and agreed that they would use the old requirements; a minimum of five N.E.W.T.s with grades of "Exceeds Expectations".

After Kingsley had left, he sent an owl to Gringott's Wizarding Bank to with a specific order to send the rest of the Galleon that he owed to Madam Malkin before he started doing his job.

XxXxX

By the end of work's time, Harry's respect for Severus went up a notch. Apparently for the whole year he stayed in New York, the workings of the Defense Department had been hectic. The list on his desk was very long and neat. Harry had read up to thirty sheets of paper, with all decisions that needed to be listed in very accurate and efficient order. Not that he doubted his other advisors, Moody, but the old man was a man of action and office work didn't really suit him.

It was more likely that Severus was the person who had devoted attention on those problems, despite the man's other job as Headmaster. As proof, the parchments were scribbled in small, cramped handwriting which he recognized as the same handwriting on his sixth year's copies of Advanced Potion-Making.

Harry was ashamed of himself. While he had cowardly run away, Severus had worked very hard and excelled on both jobs_. _

_Severus really is a better man than me._ He told himself. _I have to stop being so childish or I won't be good enough for him!_

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

Severus sat on his usual seat at the High Table with a newspaper in his hands. The headline of The Daily Prophet blared: _THE RETURN OF THE HERO. _So far, like the headline had stated, it only contained the information that Potter returned to Britain. However, on page 5 was another article by Rita Skeeter.

_WIZARDING WORLD'S MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR_

_Harry Potter, Head of the Department of Magical Defense, the First Class Order of Merlin, was the most eligible bachelor in Britain. The boy-who-lived has grown into a charming man and would be a perfect in-law to any family with an unmarried daughter. After all, who could resist such a wealthy, powerful young man? A young man that is the heir to two of the oldest wizarding families? Especially now, when the young man had decided to stay in Britain. _

_The young man was spotted in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin admitted that Harry Potter had ordered a good amount of apparels. 'He has good taste and ordered only the best of what we have,' says Madam Malkin. Madam Malkin also admitted that no one had accompanied Harry Potter to the shop._

_However, this raised a question, is Harry Potter back to Britain to search for a bride after healing from the heartbreak? Or maybe the young man is still pining for the youngest daughter of Mr. Weasley? And decided to go after her, even though she was already married to Mr. Finnigan (cont. page 10, column 6)._

Severus snorted. The whole article was utterly rubbish. After all, he was the one who was going out with the said 'charming man'. Not that he would ever let the detail out to the wizarding media because he was sure that if it leaked out, it would definitely raise the public's outrage. And that was the last things that he'd want to do.

Severus skimmed over the pages, but there was nothing else important. He looked up and reached for his coffee, when Potter stepped into the Great Hall. He frowned when he saw that Potter was practically bouncing with every step, unaware of the students' stares. Severus suppressed a sigh and motioned to Potter to follow him to the antechamber.

XxXxX

"Potter, why are you here _again?_" hissed Severus in displeasure, right after they both went into the antechamber.

Potter grinned innocently, "To get a breakfast?"

"Does Hogwarts look like a _charitable_ organization to you?" snapped Severus. "Go to Weasleys if you want to beg for food!"

"No, but I like the food here," said Potter slowly. "Besides, it is impolite to go bother them this early."

"And you think it's _fine_ to come here to eat as you please?" sneered Severus.

Potter blinked and tilted his head as if the young man was thinking deeply about it. Although Severus was pretty sure Potter wasn't thinking about it, not even a little. Severus wasn't going to fall for that kind of trick. He had a feeling that Potter intended to do it and wasn't going to back down.

"Don't worry I'll pay for my food expense," said Potter calmly.

Severus snarled, "Potter!"

"If I don't eat, I will get sick, and if I get sick, the work will be neglected," said Potter.

"Are you _threatening_ me, Potter?" hissed Severus angrily.

"I'm not, I'm just stating a fact," replied Potter bluntly.

Severus really wanted to strangle him for being so annoying.

"_Fine_, just do as you please," snapped Severus, irritated.

Potter could be stubborn as a mule. That was why Severus hadn't pursued more answers from him a year ago. He wouldn't get anything from the young man except for a headache. Merlin knew Severus had enough of it.

Potter beamed at him and planted a kiss to his cheek. Severus stood, stunned by the affection display. The young man was far too bold for his own good.

"Thank you, Severus," said Potter softly. Then before Severus could scold him, the young man quickly left the antechamber.

**End of Chapter 14**

XxXxX

**Special thanks to my new Beta, tairen26. I didn't know what to do without your help. And to all readers, thank you for reading this chapter. I apologize that it was short (and probably not so interesting). But I have gained so much idea from watching DH part II which was in my opinion the greatest HP movie of all series. *thumbs up to all HP & DH II crews* Hopefully, I'll be able to convey the feelings and thought about that movie into words. And make the next chapter more interesting. XD Okay, that is it… See you all in the next chapter~ ^_^**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Severus's POV**

Like Severus had predicted, Potter's constant presence at Hogwarts caused countless rumors floating around. The rumors varied from the rise of another Dark Lord to Potter scouting for talented students as future Ministry's employees. However, none of them had even grazed the edge of the truth.

Considering he had been working as Potter's advisor for the prior two years before the young man's abrupt departure, their closeness wasn't considered to be strange. It was actually reasonable for no one to suspect there was something more about his relationship with Potter.

Honestly, a few days ago, if anyone had suggested that he and Potter should be together, as in a couple, he would have snapped: _When hell freezes over!_

But Severus was helpless. How could anyone expect him to say no when Potter was looking at him with those eyes? Before he fully realized what it meant, he had said yes and was now trapped together with Potter, for better or for worse.

XxXxX

**Afternoon at the Ministry**

**Harry's POV**

Harry opened the door and stepped into his office with Kingsley following closely behind him. When the black wizard entered, he slammed the door closed harder than usual, gritted his teeth and wondered how a good day could turn bad so quickly.

He had thought long and hard on how to get rid of all the potential pests that hovered around Severus. His conclusion was that he would have to stick as close as possible to Severus, even though he knew it would annoy the older wizard. In order to do that, he would need a reason. Obviously, he couldn't say that it was because of his jealously, and while breakfast was a really weak reason it was the only one he could think of. Thankfully, Severus was in a good mood when he had put on the shameless gluttony façade and accepted his weak reason.

But this afternoon, his good day evaporated like smoke. He had been more prepared today as he had brought his Invisibility Cloak; therefore, he had successfully avoided the crowd of journalists that had been waiting at the Atrium this morning. What he didn't expect was that they would be so persistent and try to ambush him when he went out for lunch.

_What the hell happened with privacy? _Harry thought.

Kingsley, after giving him a look for abusing the door, said, "You should arrange a press conference soon."

"A—What?" Harry replied loudly, disbelief etched on his face.

"Only then, they will leave you alone," Kingsley continued, ignoring his companion outburst. Harry frowned darkly thinking that nothing good ever happened whenever he got in touch with press.

"Can't I just sue them?" said Harry grumpily.

"You can't. They haven't broken any laws," replied Kingsley.

_Except for Skeeter,_ Harry thought viciously, since that woman was an unregistered Animagus, which was definitely against the law.

Harry passed the documents that he had checked over to Kingsley. As Kingsley turned to leave, Harry muttered a small, "Why me?"

Kingsley smirked, apparently overheard it and answered, "Because you are Harry Potter."

_As if it explained everything!_ Harry snorted loudly.

Yes, all just because he was Harry Bloody Potter. Merlin, he should have let Neville finished Voldemort off. Then, maybe those people would leave him alone!

Before closing the door, Kingsley added an advice for him, "You might want Severus by your side when you do it. They can be rather… _ferocious_."

_Great, just bloody great!_ He thought sarcastically. He could hardly wait to see Severus's face when he asked the older wizard to accompany him to his press conference!

XxXxX

The next afternoon, Harry carefully balanced a large parcel in his arms before he Disapparated. After the usual brief spell of darkness and near suffocation, Harry found himself in the yard of The Burrow, his next favorite place in the world after Hogwarts. Harry walked to the house and rapped on the wooden door three times. The door was flung open almost immediately by a tall red-haired young man.

"Hey, Ron," greeted Harry.

"Mate, come on in. Everyone is waiting for you!" Ron said with a grin.

"Who else is attending this gathering?" Harry asked as they walked into the house.

"Everyone!" Ron shrugged, "You know Mum; she went overboard when she heard that you had came back."

Ron proceeded to give him a brief description of everyone. "Bill and Fleur are expecting their first child in the beginning of May, while Teddy Lupin is a healthy nearly two year old baby and would be joining the party later with his grandmother, Andromeda. Neville and Luna were still dating, though they were expecting engagement news from them soon. Ginny and Seamus are coming too, and George is upstairs still fiddling with new products. Charlie is in Romania still working with dragons so he wouldn't be coming, but Percy was coming with his girlfriend."

After taking a breath, Ron continued. "Can you imagine it? A girlfriend," said Ron thoughtfully, "Someone who can handle his pompous ass!"

Percy and his girlfriend was the last to arrive and it turned out that said girlfriend was a sweet female named Audrey. After they arrived, the barbeque party started in the back yard, which had a tent and many chairs as there were too many people to be housed inside.

XxXxX

As soon as it was over, Harry opened the large parcel, which contained all the souvenirs, he had brought with him. He gave Mrs. Weasley an enchanted vacuum cleaner, powered by magic instead of electricity. She thanked him and gave him a hug. Mr. Weasley received a mini television. Harry explained that the magical community in the U.S. had adapted the muggles technology so that television was now part of their telecommunication network.

"This can receive broadcast waves from the wizarding channel or the muggle channel," Harry explained as he pointed out to the weird looking antennae on the top of the television.

He briefly showed Mr. Weasley the switch on the back which would show muggle telecast when rotated to the right and show wizarding telecast when rotated to the left. While the button on the front had the same function as the dials on the radio, a wand was needed to tap on the button.

"Though, for wizarding telecast, it will only show U.S. since the other nations haven't developed this technology as of yet," Harry continued, "But I heard France would be cooperating with U.S. so France will have their own telecast soon."

Mr. Weasley was practically glowing with happiness as the man thanked Harry.

"Britain must have its own telecast too," said Mr. Weasley eagerly, pulling Billy with him to the garage to test it.

As for everyone else, Harry had bought an original Dexters Cookies Monster Varieties, the famous Cookies created by an American wizard named Alex Dexter.

Harry's eyes grew soft as his gaze fell on the person who occupied the farthest chair. He walked closer, crouching in front of his godson, Teddy Lupin, who was sitting on Andromeda's lap.

"Hullo, Teddy," said Harry softly, smiling warmly at the infant. "Still remember Uncle Harry?"

His godson hid his face behind his grandmother's arms, and the infants light brown eyes, which were so like Remus's eyes, peered curiously at him.

Harry sighed silently. _I can't blame Teddy if he doesn't remember me anymore, since I was away from Britain for a whole year. _

Teddy Lupin was an orphan just like himself. Teddy's parents died in a war against Voldemort. Teddy's father, Remus Lupin, was his father's best friend and had taken a good care of him. Remus had treated him like he was his own son, so it was his turn to do the same for Remus's son.

"Ar-ry…," squealed Teddy, waving his chubby hands towards him. The infant's hair turned from green to pink.

A smile broke out across Harry's face. It seemed that his godson hadn't forgotten about him. He pulled out the last item from his sack, a grey wolf plushie and a mirror. He tapped the plushie quietly with his wand. Teddy looked interestedly at the soft stuffed animals.

"I got presents for you," said Harry and held it closer to Teddy who grabbed it with his tiny hand.

Suddenly, the plushie blinked, climbed into Teddy's lap and nuzzled its nose to the infant who let out excited sound. Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda looked at Harry with alarm. Harry sent her a calming smile.

"Don't worry, it's harmless." Harry continued, "It's enchanted to recognize the first child under five after it was activated."

Harry explained to her that it was originally a tracking item created by the Research and Development Department in U.S. However, it was considered ineffective because of it could easily spotted. Right now it was being marketed as a Baby Security Monitor. When it was activated, the plushie would follow the child everywhere.

"This mirror is the other half of the Baby Security Monitor set and will show the view from its eyes," said Harry. "To show the view, tap it once with your wand and say '_ostendit'._ To vanish the view say_ 'evanescere'._"

"If you want to deactivate the plushie, you only have to tap on the plushie twice and say '_averte'. _When you want to activate it again just say '_verto',_" continued Harry as he gave her the mirror. "There is a complete instruction set about it behind the mirror."

Andromeda smiled at him and said gratefully, "Thank you so much, this will help a lot."

"I'm sorry for not being a good godfather to Teddy," Harry apologized.

"No, you must do what you have to do," said Andromeda, making him feel a bit guilty.

If only she knew that he was an egoist who had ran away from his own feelings for Severus, not caring that if in the process he abandoned his friends and family.

"I will do my best for Teddy. If you need _anything_ just contact me," he promised earnestly. "Right now, I'm staying in at the Black's family house."

Andromeda opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Teddy's voice.

"Ar-ry, up!" said Teddy, stretching his hand to him. "Up!"

Harry chuckled and gently lifted the infant up from Andromeda's lap. "Hey, want to take a walk, little man?"

He held Teddy securely in his arms as the infant showed his agreement by waving the plushie excitedly and let out a peal of laughter.

"Teddy and I will take a walk around the garden," said Harry to Andromeda. "Please take a break, Mrs. Tonks. I promise I will search for you if Teddy needs something."

Andromeda nodded and smiled gratefully at him. Harry smiled back and started a walk, with Teddy directing where they should go.

**End of Chapter 15**

XxXxX

**A huge thanks to my Beta, tairen26. Sorry for making you lose your sleep over those nasty plot bunnies. I'll keep them on leash now, m'dear~ *huggles* X3**

**To all readers, sorry that I took a long time to update the story but my other AU Snarry is completed now ^_^ It contains more smex than this one (at least till this chapter). So go and read it if you haven't 8D *shamelessly promoting it***

**And thanks for reading chap.15! *hugs* See you all in the next chapter~ XD**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Harry was very glad that Teddy looked so cheerful and healthy. The infant was more expressive now, waving his little hand to the left and right as they walked around the garden. Teddy's babble went silent as the infant stared at the large heads, which were poking out of their burrows.

Teddy looked curiously at those creatures then tugged on his hand.

"It's a gnome, Teddy," replied Harry, answering the silent question.

Most probably those creatures were interested to see what was going on with many wizards and witches in the garden.

Teddy puckered his small lips then after some time said, "Nom' see."

Harry blinked, confused. Not quite understanding what Teddy had just said.

"Ed-dy, see!" cried Teddy impatiently, wiggling his tiny body out of Harry' hold.

Harry tightened his hold on the infant. "Err, no, Teddy, don't," said Harry, now realized what Teddy wanted to do.

His godson wanted to see the Gnomes closer and maybe touched it. He had once bitten by the gnomes and he did remember that those creatures had a sharp teeth. They are not exactly the sort of things that he wanted to go near toddlers.

Teddy furrowed his brows and curled his lips when Harry tried to keep him still. A second later, his godson let out a choked sob.

_Ah, Merlin! He's going to cry,_ thought Harry, panicked.

"Teddy, let's play a bubble catch," said Harry quickly.

Teddy sniffed but turned his head and repeated, "Bu-bel?"

"Yes, bubble," replied Harry.

Harry took out his wand and silently muttered a spell under his breath. A big number of colourful bubble rose to the air instantly catching Teddy's attention. He moved Teddy to sit on his shoulders and snapped a tree branch, transforming it into a smooth mini wand.

"You pop the bubble with this," said Harry, stabbing one of the bubble 'til it burst to give an example to Teddy.

Harry watched carefully as Teddy mimicked his action. When the bubbles popped, the toddler let out a gleeful laugh. As Teddy was busy popping the bubbles, Harry silently walked away from the dangerous zone and occasionally muttered a spell to add more bubbles.

Half an hour later, Teddy was already bored of it and, judging by the way his godson leaned heavily against his head, the toddler was also tired.

Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ron were already there when he and Teddy walked into the living room. They looked as if they were discussing marriage arrangements.

Harry carefully set Teddy down into his lap as he took a seat beside Ron. Mrs. Weasley stopped speaking and gushed as Teddy yawned, his tiny mouth make a perfect little o as the infant snuggled closer to him.

"You are very good with children," praised Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

"Er—not really," said Harry with a shy smile, his face turning pink. "It's because Teddy is such a sweet child."

"Always so modest," said Mrs. Weasley. "So Harry, dear, do you have a plan to marry anyone soon? To have a child on your own will be more special. We can plan a double marriage too."

Harry froze, his smile slowly disappearing. He honestly didn't know what he should say to Mrs. Weasley. While the wizarding world was more tolerant to same sex couple because there wasn't any specific religion for wizard or witch, he wasn't ready to come out to Molly Weasley. But he also didn't want to lie to Mrs. Weasley, who was the closest thing to a mother he has.

"Pie!" Hermione suddenly blurted out.

Mrs. Weasley turned her head to look at Hermione, surprised at the sudden remark.

"Can you teach me how to make chicken and ham pie, Mrs. Weasley?" said Hermione, putting up her best pleading face to Mrs. Weasley and at the same time nudged his fiancé. "Ron— you really love that pie, right?

"Oh, yes!" said Ron, quick to catch on the need to divert his mother's attention. "I love it so much, I want 'Mione to make some for me!"

Mrs. Weasley frowned, looking suspiciously at the couple, but Ron gave a little push to his mother. "You should, Mum. I miss your pie a lot!" Ron coaxed his mother.

Together, Ron and Hermione guided the bewildered Mrs. Weasley out of the living room. When Ron looked at him, Harry soundlessly mouthed _'thank you'_. Ron gave him the thumbs-up behind Mrs. Weasley's back.

Not long after they left, Andromeda came into the living room and took Teddy from him. She said that she was going to take Teddy back now since the infant was already asleep, saying about enough excitement for a day.

Harry said his goodbye to Andromeda who Disapparated with Teddy. After a few moments, Ron came back and sat beside him.

"Thanks, Ron," said Harry gratefully.

"No need to thank me, mate. By the way, where is Teddy?" asked Ron.

"He went back with his grandmother," replied Harry.

Ron sighed, "Good, cause we need to talk."

"About what?" asked Harry warily, seeing serious expression on his best mate's face.

"Mate, you haven't read the Daily Prophet, have you?" said Ron, fixing a look at him.

"No, I haven't renewed my subscription," admitted Harry. "Why?"

Ron picked up the newspaper from the table. The red haired man turned it over to a specific page and gave it to Harry.

"I think you'd better read it yourself," said Ron.

The headline was 'Harry Potter: Fight For Love?' The article said that he wanted to take Ginny from his husband that he still in love with her and couldn't live without her.

"This is bullshit!" said Harry angrily, getting up from the seat. "I don't—!"

"Easy, mate!" said Ron as the red haired man gripped his shoulder, pushing him down.

"I—No, we knew," said Ron, speaking for himself and his other half.

"But other people don't know about it, I suspect they will believe it, like Mum or Seamus," said Ron seriously.

Harry frowned so that was the reason why Seamus gave him the cold shoulder at the gathering today. _Bloody hell! He thought I'm going to take his wife from him!_

"Except you want to come out to everyone," continued Ron. "I'm afraid there is nothing you can do right now."

Harry clenched his left hand into a fist, fuming silently inside.

"Forgive Mum, please? She only wants the best for you and Ginny," said Ron, looking at him worriedly.

"Ron, I'm not going to blame her, if there is anyone that I'm angry with, it's the one who wrote this rubbish!" said Harry, crushing the newspaper the way he wanted to crush the reporter's throat.

"Well, you might a bit too late, mate. It was written by Skeeter," said Ron uneasily. "'Mione had sent Howlers to her."

"Skeeter? She is back to Daily Prophet?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes at the article.

Rita Skeeter had been sacked by the Daily Prophet before and the article didn't say anything about the writer was Rita Skeeter, in fact it said that the writer was Miranda Swift.

"Err, yeah, that's her pen name. 'Mione was the one who figure it out that it was actually Skeeter," explained Ron. "She worked as a freelance writer for the Daily Prophet like three months ago."

Harry had always loathed Rita Skeeter and even more so when she had released her latest biography, 'Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?' At that time, he had been trying to clear Severus's reputation as a Death Eaters at the Death Eaters's trial. Even though in the end, he managed to clear Severus's name, he still couldn't forget how much trouble she had brought to him.

"Mate, Mum asked me to De-gnome the garden, want to help me?" asked Ron, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, why not?" said Harry quickly.

He felt exceedingly frustrated and angry, it was better to let it out physically now than to repress it and let it to explode later on.

XxXxX

De-gnoming involved grasping the gnomes by the ankles, swinging them around a few times to disorient them then tossing them out of the garden. The action wouldn't hurt the gnomes only to prevent them to come back to their holes. It was very easy things to do. But it took a good deal of energy since only he and Ron that were doing it.

Ron smirked at him, "I got 32."

"Mine is 33," said Harry, grinning triumphantly at Ron.

Ron slumped to the ground and said, "Only because I let the last one run to you."

"Reason, reason," said Harry mockingly when Ron didn't admit his defeat.

"Hey, it's true!" Ron exclaimed, trying to look offended by his accusation.

Harry snorted and took a seat beside Ron. Their cheeks and nose were a bit red from the cold. There was the longest comfortable silence as they did nothing but stared at a little patch of green grass, which indicated the arrival of spring, lost in their own thought.

"Come on, let's get back, maybe dinner is ready," said Ron, trying to cheer him up.

Harry found his lips turned upwards into a grin as he looked at his best mate. It was very typical Ron' way to solve problem, nothing could cheer you up faster than eating a good meal.

XxXxX

It turned out that dinner wasn't ready yet. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were still busy cooking in the kitchen. So Ron only grabbed some sweets from the kitchen while Harry waited in the living room. Harry took the Chocolate Frogs when Ron offered him. He opened it then put in his mouth. The frog's leg still wiggled out as he chomped on it.

"What did you get?" asked Ron as the red haired man took out collectable card of a famous witch or wizard from the Chocolate Frogs pack.

Harry sucked the rest of the frog's leg in his mouth and looked at his card.

"Dumbledore," Harry said after he swallowed the chocolate.

"Funny, mine is Harry Potter," mocked Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ha-ha-ha… Just wait until I get yours."

The members of The Oder of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army were all awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class, for their part in the defeat of Voldemort. This meant that they were now listed as famous witches and wizards in Britain.

Ron raised his head to look at him when the red haired man finally did, Harry heard him let out a shocked gasp. Ron's Chocolate Frogs leapt from the pack and started hopping on the floor. He ignored Ron's reaction, mistaking it for another tease but when Ron continued to gape at him, he couldn't help but wonder what was that about and was about to ask him when Hermione stepped into the living room.

"Harry, what happened to you?" shrieked Hermione, looking at him with wide eyes.

Harry frowned at her, confused. Ron's face turned flushed then he went into a raucous peal of laughter, rolling around on the hearthrug.

"Mate, you—should see it yourself!" bellowed Ron in between his laugh.

Hermione sent a scorching glare at her fiancée then quickly grabbed his arm and forced him to go to the bathroom with her. Harry's heart sank somewhere below his navel as he looked into the mirror. There in the mirror, there was a creature covered with fur, which unmistakably was none other than himself because it wore his clothes and had his green eyes.

Feeling numb, he tugged hard on the fur that covered his face. "Ouch," muttered Harry, wincing as some white furs came off.

"You can't remove it by pulling it off, Harry," chided Hermione, frowning.

"Then how am I supposed to remove it, 'Mione?" said Harry, feeling helpless and mortified, ending his last sentence with loud animal-like growl which surprised both of them.

Harry clutched on his throat, _my voice too?_

He looked at Hermione with horror apparent on his face. Thankfully, she wasn't laughing at him, she looked rather grim.

"George!" shouted Hermione as she walked out from the bathroom with Harry in tow.

When George didn't come down from upstairs, she went up and pounded impatiently at his bedroom door.

"What, my future sister-in-law? Can't you see that I'm busy?" said George when the red haired man opened the door.

She pointed jerkily at him then stuck out her palm toward George, "Give me the antidote!"

George had to cough loudly to prevent himself from laughing when he looked at Harry.

"So you eat the sweets from the kitchen," said George with amused grin plastered on his face.

"The antidote!" repeated Hermione impatiently.

"There was none, my soon-to-be-sister," said George.

"_What?_" Hermione and Harry said at once.

George held up his hands in a silent surrender then admitted, "It was a failed product."

"And you keep it in the _KITCHEN_!" Hermione told George, her voice rising as she jabbed George's chest hard with her forefinger.

"I forgot, OK? Sorry," said George apologetically, rubbing his chest. "It was supposed to be product for Halloween, but I failed and didn't remember to get rid of it." The red haired man went on, "Actually— it failed because I couldn't make the antidote."

Harry casted George horrified look, _Bloody hell, I'm going to be stuck like this?_

"We could try the expert," suggested George calmly. "We've got one in Britain."

"Oh, right!" exclaimed Hermione as if she just realized an important fact.

"You are going to handle this," said Hermione sternly to George.

"Aye, ma'am," said George, giving Hermione hand salute.

A vein throbbed at Harry's temple. They were discussing about the problem as if he wasn't in the same room, as if he wasn't actually the _victim_ in here.

"What is it? Can I be cured or not?" snapped Harry, sending annoyed look to both of them.

Hermione looked at him apologetically before explained, "Harry, there is only one person in the whole Britain that can make an antidote for you, it's…"

"…Snape," George continued Hermione's sentences.

"_Yes, Professor Snape_," agreed Hermione grudgingly, glaring at George, not aware that Harry' face had turned pale when he heard the Potion Master's name.

Harry let out a string of curses and expressed his vehement refusal. Seeing his protests fell on deaf ears, he began to literally begging at them. "Please, anyone but him!"

"Harry, you heard it yourself, it was a _failure_," said Hermione with a more subtle approach. "You should get treatment as soon as possible. The effect might be… _permanent._"

Harry flinched as he thought that he might be stuck in this beast form forever. If that happened, let's not talk about winning Severus's heart! He might not even be human anymore!

"Snape isn't that bad," said George, trying to convince him.

Harry listened to George's explanation with astonishment on how that Severus helped George to create some stuffs for the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, joke shop. It was no secret that Severus had no love for Weasley bunch. Not to mention that Weasley's trickster product wasn't exactly amusing to Hogwarts' professors. A bunch of children and teenager in one place together were already a trouble. They definitely didn't need more troubles.

"I think he feels a bit guilty about this," said George as he groped for the left side of his head.

There was an incident where Severus's spell intended to hit the other Death Eater's wand, but instead hit George and make the red haired man lost an ear.

"I intend to make use of it while I can," continued George with a grin.

Harry might have commented on George's last remark if he wasn't so busy predicting in his head what Severus's reaction to his furry appearance would be.

XxXxX

Firstly, a million thanks to **Cazzylove** for coming back as Beta for this story and for doing a good job at it. ^_^ I apologize to all readers for the super late update but don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story. One tiny information that I get while I was writing this chapter is that: 'Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?' by Skeeter is **REAL**. I got that material from J.K. Rowling and the live chat.

Okay, this is it. Forgive my rambling. *bows* Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it. And see you in the next chapter. XD


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

They were going to go to Hogwarts via the floo straight to Severus' room. Usually the Floo network in Severus' room was barred with enchantments but the older wizard agreed to open it just for today.

As they waited for Severus to open the floo network, George slapped his shoulder jovially, trying to lighten up the mood. "Cheer up! At least you looked hideous enough and not looking like an oversized Pygmy Puffs."

Harry shot George a very dirty look as a response. While he didn't resemble little fluffy balls that rolled around, squeaked, and came in various shades of pink and purple, it didn't mean that he was overjoyed to find himself turned into a hideous looking beast either.

XxXxX

Harry had kept his cloak close, hiding his face. He pulled it tightly to his body as he stumbled out the fireplace. George was talking to Severus when he arrived, probably explaining the incident.

"See you later, Harry," said George as he passed him on his way to the fireplace.

The red haired man quickly flung the floo powder and stepped into the fire as it burned green, leaving him alone with Severus who glowered menacingly at him, looking unhappy to be interrupted in his free time.

Severus said quietly, his lips thinned in displeasure. "Potter, is it really hard for you to keep out of trouble _even_ _for a few days?_"

Harry bit his tongue from replying back. _It wasn't like he went looking for trouble! It was just that trouble always found him!_

"Take it off," said Severus, indicating to his cloak.

Harry felt his cheek burn with embarrassment and shame at hearing Severus' order. Of all people, he didn't want Severus to see him like this.

When he kept the cloak on and kept standing still like a statue, Severus finally snapped, "Potter, don't waste my time! Take it off or leave!"

Harry reluctantly took off the cloak. As much he didn't want Severus to see him like this, he also didn't want to be trapped forever in this form. As he let the cloak fell to the floor, he heard that Severus gave a loud snort which suspiciously sounding like a laugh.

"Well, well, well," Severus's lips curled up then the older wizard said silkily, "Are you sure it's not a _family trait_, Potter?"

"Not bloody likely!" growled Harry at once, his face burning.

As much he loved Severus, there was major difference between to make the older wizard happy and being laughed at. Now he was feeling some sympathy toward Hermione, she must felt the same way when she accidentally drank a Polyjuice with cat fur inside it.

Severus smirked and made a 'tsk'ing noise. "Mind your tongue, Potter."

Harry held back his snarl. It was exceedingly easy to lose his temper with Severus especially at times like this. After a short staring contest between them, Severus turned away as if the older wizard sensing that he wouldn't be able to provoke him any further.

"Follow me," said Severus curtly.

The man led the way to his private potion chamber in the same quarter. There was a door that adjoined the rooms. Harry followed Severus as the older wizard went into it.

He looked around the room with huge curiosity. While he had invaded Severus' bedroom, he had never stepped into what seemed to be Severus's personal potion laboratory. He noted briefly that the room was similar to Severus's office. It was lined with shelves bearing hundreds of glass jars of slimy bits of animals and plants. And there was a set of potion tools on the table which was located in the middle of the room, in the furthest left corner of the room stood the huge cupboard which probably full of potion ingredients.

Severus stood near the table and motioned to him to come closer. When the older wizard took out a silver knife, Harry instantly shivered, cold creeping down his back. His recently gained animal basic instinct was screaming danger to him.

_Is that really necessary?_ He swallowed hard, eyeing the knife warily.

Severus answered him as if the man had heard the question, "I need some of your hairs and blood sample, Potter."

Severus took a hold of one of the long hair at his head and delivered a swift cut which wasn't painful at all. Harry watched as the older wizard put his white hair –which didn't look like his normal hair at all—into a glass vial.

However, his stomach was churning uneasily when Severus stepped closer and took a hold of his right arm.

_Here, it comes._ He forced himself keep himself still and breathed normally as the silver knife coming closer and closer to him while all he wanted was to growl and take a good swipe at that pale hand which was holding the knife.

"Don't move," ordered Severus.

Then a second later, Harry felt the blade tore into his blood vessel in the crook of his arm. He winced and held back his pained whimper. Severus quickly grabbed a new vial to the cut. Strong smell of blood assaulted his now super sensitive nose. Feeling unfamiliar mixture of fear and anger rushed up to his head, Harry quickly distracted himself by start doing multiplication in his head.

After the vial was full, Severus pointed his wand at him and murmured a simple healing magic. His cut was healed like there was no wound. But it still left the area at the crook of his arm feeling tender and Harry was sure that he would still feel a bit pain if he touched the area.

Severus corked and put the glass vial at the stand for the glass vial. After he briefly cleaned the knife, the older wizard tied his hair back with a black ribbon and began to work immediately, completely ignoring Harry's presence in the process. Harry stood watching as the Severus moved across the room, pulling out potion ingredients from the cupboard. Then brought it back to the table and began to divide the ingredients.

Harry had known that Severus was a potion genius and well deserved of his title as a Potion Master. After all, Severus'–aka the Half-Blood Prince's –potion book had helped him to pass his sixth year as an astounding student by simply following the instruction that was written in the book. That was in a sense was sort of miracle itself since Harry was practically abysmal in Potion before. Though, if he looked back again, it's no wonder he was so bad in Potion because Severus was always circling around him like a shark waiting for him to make a mistake. Not exactly the most conducive situation to brew a potion.

But Harry had never once seen Severus make any potion before. He openly observed with great curiosity. Severus was working swiftly, no motion was wasted but there was elegance in every move as if the Potion Master was a graceful dancer. He would never believe that Potion was an art if he didn't see it with his own eyes right now.

Harry sighed softly. Students would respect Severus not out of fear, but because of the older wizard skills if only he had ever showed this to them. After all, most people would only believe what they saw rather than what they heard.

_And he is rather handsome with his hair tied behind him. _Harry ogled at Severus appreciatively.

However, that brought him back to the problem that he had been thinking since they got back. Severus wasn't only a Potion Master but also adept in the Dark Arts and an expert in Politics. In his opinion, Severus was truly an extraordinary person. And by what had happened lately, he could surmise that he wasn't the only one who had noticed about the older wizard's charm.

Above all, Harry couldn't think a good reason why Severus accepted his love. Sure, he has got an amazing skill in Quidditch as a seeker, enough to land him in the national team even without his fame. But it would only serve as the opposite effect on Severus. If anything Severus had said many times that the older wizard bloody loathed his skill as a seeker because of his dad; James Potter who was once of a seeker too. So it probably reminded Severus strongly of his unpleasant past. Not to mention that everyone kept telling him that he was a carbon copy of his dad minus for his eyes which he inherited from his mum.

Harry bit his lips, looking miserable. He could only think one reason; that Severus accepted him out of pity. Harry shook his head as if to clear up the negative thought. Beggars couldn't choose. He would happily accept everything that Severus threw at him and tried his best to take advantage of the opportunity as well as possible.

Harry lifted his head to stare at Severus. The older wizard was busy inspecting the bubbling liquid in the cauldron then occasionally scribbled a note in the parchment. With his limited knowledge about potions, it safe to say that Harry had no idea what Severus was doing at the moment. Beginning to get bored, he tiptoed to the shelves and decided to observe the glass jars more closely.

One of things that were stored in the jar looked like a snake. _Ah, no maybe a giant worm,_ he thought as he peered closer.

However, the jar in the left caught his attention. It was a small jar, no bigger than Harry's palm and filled with clear but a bit greenish liquid. Inside of it contained sparkling shells that seemed to change color every time he blinked his eyes.

When Harry lifted the jar from the shelves intended to observe it, but his paw-like fingers refused to cooperate and decided to lost grip on it. Thankfully, his seeker reflex allowed him to catch the jar before it crashed to the floor. But the unfortunate thing was that he had let out a loud yowl while he tried to catch it. He could sense a murderous intent behind him.

Severus growled his name, "Potter!"

_Shit! _He thought as his ears flatten down against his head.

Severus hissed at him, sounding furious. _"Get. Out._"

Harry cringed and put the jar on its rightful place then quickly fled from the room. The last thing he needed right now was making the Potion Master mad at him. Severus might decide to poison him as revenge.

XxXxX

Special thanks to my new Beta, **Digi-Girl101**. From now on, the chapters will be divided into **Digi-Girl101's** and **Cazzylove's **work. I really am lucky to have you both as my Beta~ *hugs* :D

To all readers, thank you for reading this chapter. As you noticed that Harry' beast form is still a mystery, don't worry it'll be explained on later chapter so see you all in the next one and don't forget that all review shall be welcomed very warmly. XD


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Harry's POV**

Harry sighed ruefully after he had closed the door behind him. He was back in Severus' sitting room. Looking around he found that the room was just the same as the last time he had snuck into it. There were black armchairs placed in front of the fireplace, which was burning low; a table stood near the door that led into the bedroom and books covered the walls. A quick glance toward it revealed that most of those books were potions and dark arts books while the rest were history, law, and some subjects that Harry didn't recognize. It would seem that Severus' collection of book rivalled Hermione's collection.

Harry walked slowly beside the walls with his fingers trailed along the books. From what he had seen, he concluded that the antidote wouldn't be ready anytime soon. So he might as well spend his time reading something _useful_ as Severus had kindly pointed out to him a few days ago. He pulled out one book, which was titled "_The Dark Arts: A Legal Companion_".

Then Harry went to the nearest armchair. He sat down and was about to open the book when he smelt something. His nose twitched, sniffing the air. It came from the sofa. It gave off a scent of a mild mixture of lemon and herb.

The smell was getting stronger as he turned his head and put his face closer to the armchair. Truthfully, it wasn't unpleasant smell. He was kind of like it but he got the feeling that he had smelled this somewhere else before. He furrowed his brows, thinking hard. _The burrow? No, I don't think so. Hmm… Ah! _He grinned as he remembered where he had smelled it before. _It's Severus' scent!_ As Severus didn't seem like people who liked to wear perfume so this might be the man's personal scent.

A loud sounding purr caused him to freeze in the middle of nuzzling his face deeper in the seat._ Merlin! Please tell me, I didn't just do that! _He wasn't that desperate to molest inanimate thing, in this case the seat, instead of the real person that was in the other room. Besides, Severus might come out any time.

_And he will kill me if he ever find out! _He groaned inwardly. _Or worse, laugh at me! _He cursed silently. _George, you're so dead!_

Harry narrowed his eyes to the door that lead to the potion workroom. When he saw no evidence that the door had been opened, he breathed out a huge sigh of relief. Severus was probably still busy working on the antidote. He sent a nasty glare to the seat as if blaming it for enticing him then decided to move to another armchair which was the farthest from the fireplace.

He sat down cautiously, almost like expecting to be ambushed by the 'smell' again. However, there was no 'smell', nothing except for a bit dusty smell from the armchair. So he concluded that the previous armchair must be Severus' favourite seat. He smiled wistfully as he opened the book. He could perfectly imagine the way Severus sat on that seat with book on his lap.

After a few minutes of reading it, he could say that the book wasn't all that interesting. It was full of boring rules instead of the Dark Arts itself. He yawned. The warm air from the fireplace was slowly lulling him to sleep.

XxXxX

**Severus' POV**

_How in the name of Merlin could Weasley have created such a complex potion like this?_ Severus frowned as he bottled the antidote into a flask.

It had taken Severus a few hours to breaking down the parts of potion and finally created the right antidote. The potion, unlike Weasley had described to him, didn't stop to only change the appearance of the drinker but also gave the drinker animal trait. It was just one more step before perfecting the potion to have the same effect as Animagus transformation.

Severus snorted, loosening the black ribbon that tied his hair. He doubted that Weasley had even known what he had exactly been brewing. It was only an amateur that could have created a mess such as this.

XxXxX

As Severus entered his sitting room, he encountered Potter sleeping on his armchair with book on his lap. He stared at the green-eyed wizard who was snoring softly with his mouth half-open, showing a row of sharp pointy teeth. He often wondered whether Potter was always this defenceless or not, because leaving yourself open for attack was unthinkable in his opinion, not to mention it was stupid and reckless.

"Potter," called Severus.

The lack of response from Potter indicated that the young man was in a deep sleep. Severus moved closer to him and shook his shoulder.

"Potter," Severus called him again, this time louder as he looked down at the thick white mane, which covered Potter's head.

Severus spotted the bald spot where he had cut Potter's mane, feeling somewhat amused he touched it gently and absentmindedly stroked it, earning him a low rumble from the young man. He marvelled on how soft Potter's mane was despite it being sticking out in all directions and silently wondered whether Potter's real hair was also that soft.

The potion as Weasley had said supposed to turn the drinker into their inner animal side. He had guessed right even before he had seen Potter's new appearance that the latter would be a lion. Potter was too much of a Gryffindor for it to be easily ignored. However, what he hadn't expected was for Potter to be a white lion. White was usually a symbol of purity and innocence, and of mourning. It was nothing like scarlet or gold, which symbolize bravery and glory.

_Or maybe not so innocent,_ Severus mused silently as he held the black tip at Potter's mane.

"Mhm?" mumbled Potter sleepily, his green eyes fluttered open.

Severus pulled his hand back just in time as Potter blinked his eyes at him then yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. He felt his cheek flushed hot with embarrassment at being caught caressing Potter.

"S-severus?" asked Potter confusedly, stifling another yawn. "Is it done?"

_Thank Merlin; Potter's brain was too heavily addled with sleep to properly notice it!_ Severus thought with relief, willing the redness in his cheek to go away.

He honestly didn't know what possessed him to do that. _Really? Did you really think you don't enjoy knowing that he is yours? _A voice supplied in the back of his mind teasingly.

Severus stiffened immediately. He thrust out the antidote to Potter roughly, feeling uncomfortable and wanted this to be over fast. Potter was a human not a pet and he definitely didn't own him!

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

Harry accepted the flask and experimentally sniffed the air in front of him. _Ah, yes, the 'scent' really belongs to Severus,_ he confirmed to himself. He blinked as he saw Severus' dark scowl. He wondered what brought the sudden worsened mood to the black-haired wizard.

He quietly uncorked the vial, staring at its contents warily. He sighed silently. _Don't think just swallow it!_ Raising the vial in a mock toast, he downed it with one gulp.

Harry's face turned green at once. Given his history with Voldemort and Quidditch, he had taken a lot of dreadful-tasting potion; from the Polyjuice to Skele-Gro Potion. But this one had beaten them all easily.

"Disgusting..." he muttered, shuddering at the taste that was left on his mouth which unfortunately made him choked on something.

Harry hurriedly coughed it out. To this astonishment, the item turned to be a sharp-looking tooth. A minute later, he had spat all his teeth out, well, his beast teeth at least. His normal ones seemed to re-grown after the beast ones were out. He had also furiously shed his furs all over the floor as his paw-like hands turned back to normal.

"Err, so how do I look?" asked Harry, feeling a bit foolish asking that question five minutes later.

Severus' expression was unfathomable when the man replied curtly then pointed his wand to the mess on the floor, "Nothing unusual. _Evanesco._" The spell effectively made it disappear.

Even though Harry wasn't a vain man, he was really glad to be back to his old self.

"Thanks," said Harry gratefully.

Severus' gaze lingered on him then said rather coldly, "If that's all, you know the way out, Potter."

Harry inhaled sharply. He felt a twang of pain in his heart at hearing Severus' uncaring words. He struggled to keep his emotions in check. It was understandable if Severus was annoyed at him. He was after all had interrupted the older wizard's resting time.

"Ok… I guess... I—I'll be leaving now," said Harry, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

When Severus said nothing, Harry fought to urge to sigh then took a step toward the fireplace and promptly falling flat on his face, _literally_. He lay on the floor in a state of shock.

"Ouch," he muttered a second too late, raising his head and gingerly touching his sore nose.

It took a split second before Severus strode fast towards him and swiftly helped him up into a sitting position, firing question while frowning deeply. "Potter, what happened?"

"I—I don't know," said Harry, looking at his finger to check whether he had a nosebleed or not. "I just… fell."

"_Obviously_, Potter!" snapped Severus impatiently, scowling. "What I mean is the cause of it, whether you feel dizziness or nausea."

"Err," said Harry, turning his head slowly to the left and right to test it. "Now that you mentioned it, I think I feel a bit dizzy."

Harry could swear that he saw Severus rolling his eyes but he couldn't be so sure, it might hallucination caused by the dizzy spell that he suffered right now.

"Poppy for you then, Potter," said Severus, supporting him to stand up.

On hearing those words, Harry snapped his head to the left so fast that he accidentally smacked Severus' lower jaw with his forehead, making both of them wince in pain.

Severus glowered darkly at him, his vein twitching. "_Potter!_"

"Sorry," muttered Harry at once, blushing. "Is it really necessary? Did something go wrong?"

"For your information, Potter, nothing went wrong," sneered Severus. "The antidote worked as _perfect_ as you could wish for. The problem is your body could not handle the after effect of it."

Harry grew pensive for a moment. "Then I don't really have to stay at Hospital Wing, do I?" said Harry, staring hopefully at Severus.

"Potter, you can't be moved far-off until the dizziness ceased. Where else do you expect to stay?" Severus said, his lips curling in obvious distaste.

"Err, here with… you?" said Harry quietly, looking straight into Severus' black eyes.

Severus' mouth snapped close in surprise and gave him a blank stare like the idea hadn't even occurred in his mind. A prickling pain squeezed his heart at the revelation. Harry lowered his eyes, hiding his disappointment. It would seem that he was the only one that had been treating this relationship seriously. It was very possible that in Severus' eyes, he was still an outsider.

"Actually, on second thought... hospital wing sounds all right too," said Harry, faking a smile.

"You may stay," said Severus quietly.

"What?" Harry blurted out. The pressure in his heart lessened greatly at hearing Severus' words. "Really?"

"Let me warn you." Severus narrowed his eyes and said snappishly, "I do not have time to _babysit_ you, Potter."

Feeling much elated, Harry replied almost cheekily, "I didn't ask you to."

A wide grin threatened to split his face as Severus glared threateningly at him for his insolence. He wrapped his arms around Severus and buried his head on the older wizard's shoulder then said softly, "Thank you, Severus."

The awkward pat he received from Severus only added to the happiness he felt. It was saying many things at the same time. That his case wasn't a hopeless case and it wasn't time to give up. That it was okay for him to continue loving the older wizard.

XxXxX

Much grateful thanks to Cazzylove for being a great Beta. *hugs* I swear I can't do it without you~ XD

And thank you to all readers for still following this story. I'm sure that some of you had guessed right about Harry' form, congrats if you guessed it correctly! *popping Party Crackers in the bg* And the couple is still struggling (or at least Severus is struggling, lol...).

Right now, because it's so slow, I'm thinking to write another Snarry fic (an AU hospital story). The plot bunnies are already gnawing on my brain and maybe the wish for a Snarry Christmas season is influencing me. So tell me what do you think about it? Should I do it or not?

Anyway, see you all in the next chapter *waves paws* Any review will be welcomed very warmly. ^_^


	21. Chapter 19

**Severus's POV**

Severus was regretting his decision very much to let Potter stay the night at his quarters. He had never thought that Potter would take so much space in the bed. While he didn't snore too loudly, he also didn't exactly stay put in his sleep. Every time, he was about to drift off to sleep, a hand or leg draped over him, instantly waking him. No matter how far or how often, he pushed Potter to the other side of the bed, he was coming back again and again.

His patience had finally snapped. Enough was enough. There was no bloody way he was the one who had to flee from his own bed. He grabbed Potter's arms, prepared to haul the annoying Gryffindor out of his bedroom. However, as he began to pull, Potter went off into a giggle. He paused and raised his eyebrow. Potter seemed to be still sleeping. His eyes were closed but he could tell that they were moving behind his eyelids.

_Another sleep talk?_ He silently thought that it was becoming a habit as Potter hummed and mumbled, appearing to carry on conversations with someone in his dream.

Of all sudden, Potter's lips stretched out into a smile and said clearly, "Severus, I love you."

The unexpected confession made him slacken his grip on Potter, making the green-eyed man landed back into the bed with a soft thud, undisturbed, while it couldn't say the same for Severus. He sat on the edge of the bed with his face burning hot. He silently glared at Potter, blaming the idiot for spouting nonsense in the middle of the night.

Severus let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't do it. It sounds ridiculous but he couldn't rudely kick out someone that had just said that they loved him—even if they said it _unconsciously_.

_Potter is going to be the death of me,_ grumbled Severus as he slid into the bed. By this time, he hadn't known how true his statement was.

Severus pulled Potter closer till the younger wizard's back was touching his chest, imprisoning him in his arms, then muttered quietly, "Don't you dare to move, Potter."

He honestly didn't know whether Potter heard him or not but the young man didn't move around again till next hour which by then they had been fast asleep.

XxXxX

As Severus started to wake up, he could feel warm breath tickling his neck. Excessively startled, he instantly backed away, at the same time withdrew his wand from under the pillow. For one second he stared blankly at Potter while his brain processed the reason why the black haired young man ended up in his bed.

He sighed softly as he finally regained his memories, lightly massaging his stiff shoulder. It felt like Potter was sleeping on top of it all night.

_Maybe that fool really did it,_ he grumbled in annoyance, sparing a glance at the sleeping man.

He watched half curiously, half amusedly, as Potter blindly moved his hand around the bed, seemingly in search of a blanket. The young man sniffed and shivered when he couldn't find it then curled up into a fetal position. Severus blinked as the nightshirt he had lent to Potter rode up, exposing two perfect hairless legs and a provocative pert little bottom covered only by a short green boxer.

Severus swallowed hard. His traitorous mind chose this moment to supply him with a dirty thought of what he could do to that particular body part. To his horror, he could feel his body responding to it, minding that Potter wouldn't refuse him; in fact he knew the young man would likely encourage his advance.

_Merlin, no! I'm not going to salivate over Lily's son!_ Severus resisted firmly, feeling rather disgusted with himself that his lost and found libido reappeared at that exact moment after being nonexistent for years. While he realized that he wasn't really a man of integrity, he wasn't that low to use someone who loved him as his sexual outlet even that _someone_ was Potter.

He averted his gaze, hopefully away from the temptation and picked up the blanket which was lying on the floor then quickly covered Potter with it. But even after Potter was well covered, he couldn't dispel the way the young man had fit perfectly in his arms nor the lingering feeling of his warmth against his own body.

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

Harry opened his eyes as he heard the softest click of the door closing. He blinked his eyes slowly, disoriented. The first thing that came into his mind as he looked at the ceiling was the feeling of déjà vu. He was certain that he wasn't in his bedroom at Grimmauld Place since the room was exceptionally dark; no curtain nor window. And even though the bed was very comfortable and the blanket was soft, the air was rather cold and a bit damp as if he was inside of a dungeon.

That last thought make him smile. He was sleepy, warm, and safe. He was back to the place where he belonged, or at least he'd like to think this was where he belonged. The only thing that lessened his happiness was the lack of Severus's presence.

Speaking of Severus, the older wizard might not have noticed it but he wasn't as tough or as mean as he would like to appear in front of others. He might be a strict and reasonable person but he wasn't a cruel man by nature. Actually, Severus spoiled him these last few days. He was so happy that it make him scared as though things were bound to go wrong one way or another.

He straightened up then shook his head. Their relationship was only starting and he already got cold feet. Didn't he promise himself that it was going to work out?

Harry combed his messy hairs with his fingers and told himself. _Let's not rush it. Just put one foot in front of the other. One thing at a time. _He should say good morning to Severus and maybe stole a kiss or two for today.

XxXxX

After he did his morning routines, Harry decided to take a walk around Hogwarts in hope to increase the possibility of _accidental_ meeting with Severus.

_And then stick to the plan, say good morning and steal a kiss or two,_ he thought, nodding to himself.

He was walking along the passages which led to the Great Hall when a sudden loud bang made him jump a few inches off the ground. It shook the dungeon's ceiling, making particle of dust falling down. He stared wide-eyed for a moment – his heart thumping loudly in his chest – at the dark smoke which sneaked out from the crack of the closed door a few feet behind him before snapped out of his shock and ran to the door.

Someone might likely get hurt from huge explosion like that. He absentmindedly noted that the door led to one of the usually unused classrooms as he opened the door and was hit by a full blast of thick black smoke which make his eyes water. He coughed as he incidentally inhaled some of it then quickly covered half of his face with his shirt and carefully stepped into the room.

"Hullo…? Is—is anyone here?" he called out, pulling his wand out.

Then he heard soft groan from the middle of the room. He moved as fast as he could to the source of the sound with all the mess on the floors; pieces of wood, broken glasses, metal bars, and unidentified sticky liquid. He only stopped briefly to douse a burning piece of cupboard with Aguamenti charm. When he finally reached to the middle of the room, the smoke had considerably thinned, revealing a scene that made him see red.

XxXxX

**Draco's POV**

Draco groaned when a voice called out. _What a spectacular fail! I bloody hope it's one of the snotty brats! I'm in the mood to hex someone!_

He only had a second to throw himself on top of Severus when the potion exploded. It was practically his fault for adding too much Boomslang Skin but Severus had also been distracted. Otherwise the Potion Master would have stopped him from making such a mistake.

However he revised his first thought when he heard the steps coming closer. He wasn't in a state to curse anyone. Everything below his neck felt painful.

_Shit! I don't want to move yet, I might have broken a rib!_ He thought, wincing, before someone harshly yanked the back of his robe – momentarily choking him – then threw him backward. He landed with a loud 'oomph' on his butt. He gave a strangled cough and clutched his sore neck where he sure by now appeared a faint red mark. Anger quickly overcame his shock as he lifted his head to glare at his attacker. _WHAT THE FUC—? _

"Potter?" Draco yelled in surprise and disbelief. He had thought it was just some impudent youngster.

His former archenemy was standing between him and Severus, glaring darkly at him with his wand out. Draco stared at him a bit fearfully, his pain had been forgotten, as Potter stepped closer and jabbed the wand on his chest. There was something in the Gryffindor's eyes that told him that the other man seriously thought about casting killing curse on him.

"What in the bloody—?" Draco stammered weakly.

A trickle of cold sweat ran down the back of his neck. He racked his brains to think what he could have done recently that would make Potter to aim such a murderous intent toward him.

Suddenly, a dark shadow was looming over them and delivered a precise blow to Potter's head by what seemed to be a Potion journal. "Potter, you blithering fool!" hissed the Potion Master.

Given the past experiences, he thought Potter was going to talk back or glared defiantly at Severus. But instead of doing any of that, Potter just blushed and looked downward in shame.

Draco frowned at the oddity of the situation. _Ok, that was weird. Why would Potter want to curse me? Because I was on top of… Severus? _His jaw fell slack at once.

_Could it be…?_ He gaped openly, alternately looking at both of them. Parts of the rumors, bits and bits began to make sense. _Of course, there is no girlfriend, only boyfriend! _

"Potter and… you?" he said with disbelief.

Potter gave him a challenging look that said, 'So what, Malfoy?_'_

Draco hid his snigger behind his hand as Severus glowered darkly at Potter. That stupid Gryffindork was revealing his own secret and appeared to be proud of it. _But really, who would have thought Potter and Severus would be a couple_, he mused silently.

His professor turned to face him and ordered quietly, "Mr. Malfoy, please follow me." Before turned around and strode to the door, his black robe billowing behind him.

However, when the older wizard realized that Potter was following behind them, he snapped, "You stay here!" The potion master added with a sneer, "I want everything to be clean… _without magic!_"

Draco deliberately smirked at Potter – invoking a glare from the Gryffindor – then followed the potion master out of the room.

XxXxX

**Five minutes later at Severus Snape's office**

Severus was sitting in front of him with a dark, scary expression on his face. There was uncomfortable silence as the older wizard recomposed himself. He didn't dare to comment, not if he didn't wish to become a member of the _Headless Hunt_. One thing he learnt during the seven years that he spent with Severus Snape as the Head of Slytherin House was the older wizard was a very private man who always kept the cards close to his chest so this must be quite a blow to him.

Hell, to say the truth, he also hasn't recovered from the shock of finding out the truth. It was easy to see that Potter and that Weasel-girl were meant to be or even Potter and Chang, but Potter and Severus were what he called '_mind-boggling'_!

The silence stretched on as they both contemplated how to start the conversation.

"Draco," said Severus quietly, breaking the silence. "I want your oath of secrecy on this matter."

Draco lifted his head to look at potion master and said, "Honestly, I don't think…" He paused briefly, weighing whether the truth would earn him a curse or not. "… anyone will believe me even if… I was to leak it out."

An ugly flush suffused Severus's pallid face much to his chagrin. He tried not to cringe when the hard truth delivered another jab to his poor head. _Merlin's beard, he and Potter are really an item!_

Draco crossed his legs and entwined his fingers, looking down at the desk as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He really wished he wasn't going to have this conversation with the head of his house. Really, it wasn't his business who Severus wanted to date or _fuck_. No matter how_ earth-shattering _and how_ unlikely_ the other party was.

"I—I indebted to Potter for saving my life," said Draco, grimacing slightly as he remembered the past events. It was humiliating to admit his weakness. "And while I'm your apprentice… I doubt it'll do any good to spread rumors about my own Master."

He stared back unflinchingly as Severus bored his gaze on him and felt the intrusion in his mind, seeking out the truth. He was sure that the older man wouldn't find lies in his words.

"But I still – ah – require your oath that you will not leak it to anyone—both living and unliving," said Severus grimly after some time, his lips considerably thinned.

Seeing no use to argue about it right now, Draco shrugged, "Well… If you wish so, sir."

XxXxX

Firstly, thanks so much to **Digi-Girl101 **for beta-ing this chapter. I apologize for the late update. Life has been really busy lately. *bows* And another sorry for many cussing words in this chapter. I sorta imagined that Draco has a rather foul mouth. XD I really hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading this far. *hugs* Any review will be welcomed (very) warmly. ^_^

Promoting: I had finished writing the holiday Snarry story for Christmas. It'll be up before this month end. I hope I'll see you all there too. *waves tail excitedly*


	22. Chapter 20

Special thanks to my lovely Beta, **Cazzylove**. *hugs* Great job, luv! XD

**Chapter 20**

**Draco's POV**

It was such a shame that he could do nothing with this juicy secret. But aside from the oath that he had given to Severus, mother wasn't going to be happy if he was to turn his back on their _saviours_. At the beginning of the trial for Death Eaters, Potter had an assessment to separate the prison for loyal follower of Voldemort from the betrayer. Therefore, Potter was indirectly saving his father from fate worse than death when he had finally captured in France.

Now father was in Azkaban, paying for his wrongdoings; but with no Dementors around, he was far from the pitiful state he had suffered, the last time he was imprisoned. And mother still could visit him once in a week.

The ministry under Potter's order had raided Malfoy Manor for everything that was considered dark and dangerous but Potter didn't – even though he could back then – confiscate all assets of Malfoy family. And to his surprise, Potter also had given his testimony so that the council only gave him probation and put him under surveillance.

Mind that not everyone would go that far for their archenemy. He had to admit that Potter was the very portrait of those who sorted into Gryffindor who bore the characteristic of courage and chivalry. Actually, if he re-thought about it again, Severus complemented Potter nicely in keeping the latter's stupid and reckless self in check. One was stern, cold, and cynical while the other was wild, passionate and hopeful. Maybe Severus and Potter were like two different poles which were bound to attract each other.

XxXxX

By the time he was back to the classroom, Potter was busy sweeping the mess with a broom. However it was unclear whether the Gryffindor was really cleaning it up or just making everything messier.

Draco crossed his arms then smirked, feeling greatly amused. "So how did it feel, Potter? Not a student anymore but still had to do detention like a _filthy_ house-elf."

Potter paused then lifted his head to glare darkly at him. "Shut it, Malfoy!"

"Though, I can understand the pull. I mean," said Draco silkily. "Severus is rather… _delectable_, isn't he?"

In a split second, Draco found himself slammed to the wall with Potter's wand an inch between his eyes.

"Touch him," growled Potter, his voice shaking with uncontrollable anger. "And I swear I'll blast your sorry ass off, Malfoy!"

Draco gaped at him with wide eyes, extremely shocked. He always had fun goading Potter before but this time Potter's reaction was far too fast and a lot more dangerous for his taste. He didn't even see when Potter had pulled out his wand.

He spluttered, "I—I was only joking, Potter!" When Potter didn't release his choking hold on him, he cursed, "For Merlin's sake, I never thought of him like that! Now will you please take your wand off my face?"

Potter let him go and threw him a look of disgust which he returned with interest.

"Sheesh, you Gryffindork really can't take jokes!" grumbled Draco, rubbing his shoulder. "Tsk, I'm going to have bruises!"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" asked Potter, narrowing his eyes suspiciously on him.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "You're really serious about him, aren't you, Potter?"

"Just answer my question!" snapped Potter.

"It was me who should be asking that question to you!" Draco said rather sarcastically. "Oh, no, forgive me. How can I be that forgetful, that had been answered, hadn't it?" One glance at Potter told him that the Gryffindor wasn't amused with his answer. Not wanting to be slammed again against the wall, he added unwillingly, "I've been here since the beginning of the semester."

Potter frowned then narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"I'm Severus's apprentice, you dolt," said Draco.

"I had never seen you in the Great Hall," replied Potter, ignoring the insult.

"Brilliant, Potter!" said Draco, giving him a mock applause. "I take it your little brain can't guess what I was doing just a moment ago. In case you haven't noticed, I was busy brewing potion! Unlike Longbottom, I'd have to create a new potion if I am to get the title of Potion Master. Your _precious_ Severus was supervising my work."

Draco's face went sour as he remembered the failure. He was sure that it must be Potter's faults that caused Severus's lack of concentration. Now he had to start the potion from first phase. _What a waste of time! _

"I really hate you, Potter," He muttered sulkily.

Potter picked up the broom from the floor and bit back, "The feeling is mutual, Malfoy."

"Then I wish you good luck doing menial labor, Pothead," sneered Draco, turning away.

"Wait!" called Potter.

"What?" Draco snapped irritably.

"You call him by his first name," said Potter, looking suspiciously at him.

"Of course, I call him with his first name, he is…" said Draco indignantly then scowled. "No, he _was_ my godfather."

"I never knew Severus was your godfather," said Potter, sounding surprised.

"Cause he forbid me to let anyone else know, alright?" snapped Draco, looking bemused.

"And _was_? Is he still not your godfather?" asked Potter, looked inquisitively at him.

Draco hesitated. It wasn't any of Potter's business to know why Severus wasn't his godfather anymore. But as the longer he kept his silence, Potter's face turned from curiosity into a miserable one. To his astonishment, Potter had this pitiful – almost whimpering – look in his eyes which he had never seen before, like the Gryffindor was going to have a nervous breakdown anytime now.

"Potter, would you stop looking at me like that? You're making me feel… _uncomfortable_," said Draco, eyeing him warily.

It was easy to read from Potter's face what the Gryffindor was thinking right now. It was some kind along the lines of 'Merlin's pants, you and Severus were ex-lovers!' Draco rolled his eyes. Just because Potter thought Severus was some kind of sex god or something, didn't mean that everyone thought the same.

Draco gave a shudder at that thought. _Ew, I didn't just think Severus Snape and sex in the same sentence!_

"I'm not!" Potter scowled, denying the accusation.

"Yeah, sure you didn't, Potter," Draco snorted with disbelief. "How many times I had to spell it for you: _I do not feel desire toward Severus._"

Draco scowled when he saw Potter's unconvinced face. He didn't actually want to tell Potter the reason why Severus wasn't his godfather anymore. Potter was too Gryffindor, he knew Potter wouldn't understand Slytherin's point of view. Nevertheless, he had no choice but to say it if he didn't want to be stuck with Potter all day.

"Father wasn't on speaking term with Severus since he usurped his position," Draco explained quietly, putting a blank look on his face. If Potter were to comment something like 'how heartwarming', he would hex him the fuck with consequences.

Potter fell silent and stared at the stone floor with a troubled look in his eyes then spoke out, "Why? Isn't Slytherin supposed to be cunning? Why would you all follow a mad man like Riddle?"

Draco blinked at the questions. Potter's remark took him off guard. Then he remembered that Potter was raised by muggles so he was most probably not aware with the wizarding world's situation. He pondered for a moment the best way to answer it. Potter had his version of the story while he had his own version. He suddenly wanted Potter to understand that the side that Slytherin had chosen wasn't all that bad, that there was something more to it than you could see it on the surface.

Spotting his potion journal a feet from it, he bent down to pick it up then patted the filth off, then looked up facing Potter who was looking expectantly at him.

"I let you know, Potter…," Draco paused briefly, "…that the Dark Lord wasn't always a madman like you said. He could be _very_ persuasive, and there was a time when his ideal converged with us, Pureblood."

Potter frowned at him. He knew at once that Potter remembered the torture and the killing spree that the Death Eaters had done.

"We didn't blindly following the Dark Lord. He had the power and the authority. He was… extraordinary wizard," he said slowly.

Potter interjected, "Dumbledore was extraordinary wizard too!"

"Yes, Potter, but that's not the point, will you shut up for a moment?" sneered Draco.

Potter glared at him but fortunately kept his mouth close.

Draco sniffed disdainfully at him before continuing, "Unlike mud—," Draco stopped and corrected his word, "—muggleborn, magic is always been a part of pureblood's lives."

Draco traced the edge of his journal with his forefinger. "For us, pureblood, living without magic is unbearable, losing it will be almost like losing a limb." He gazed downward. "The problem is, even as we talk right now, that magic is thinning out."

"What do you mean with thinning out?" asked Potter, frowning at him.

Draco countered it with another question, "Did you know that the numbers of Squib increase every year?"

Potter shook his head. "What that has to do with anything?"

"Well, everything, do you ever wonder why some of Dark Lord's followers were so loyal to him?" Draco said and answered it before Potter could do it. "Because the Dark Lord had spoken out the pureblood family's deepest fear; that someday magic would completely die out."

"Impossible…" said Potter, denying the claim.

"Actually, it's not impossible, Potter," replied Draco, a bit annoyed. "Purebloods families aren't only all about keeping appearance and traditions, we are also keeping records. Some records are even through to the Hogwarts Founder's age." He leaned back into the chair. "You can say that my grandfather was obsessed with the records, he used to quote to me '_Merlin was said to be a powerful wizard who could shape mountain, change the ocean tide, reformed the land. Even subdue a dragon with the flick of his finger._' While it sounded like a bedside fairy tale, I do believe him."

"You make Merlin sound like a god or something," said Potter, looking doubtful.

Draco shrugged, "Like I said, it was decades and decades ago, who knows it's really real or not but I believe there is something true about it, my family didn't keep rubbish for a record." He breathed out a long suffering sigh. "Then the Dark Lord came along, giving ideas keeping the magic strong. With him being the heir of Slytherin, it was pretty easy for people to assume him as our leader, after all who else was purer than Slytherin line?"

He let out a harsh self-mocking laugh. "You could call it a desperate attempt." He stared grimly at his potion journal. "Killing and torture weren't on our mind – at least Malfoys – when we first joined the Dark Lord, merely a hope for a better future for our magical world, but somehow… it ended up into a twisted nightmare."

Potter was silent when he finished his speech. For a moment or two, they both lost in their own thought.

Draco shoved his hand into his robe's pocket and walked away. He had said what he wanted to say, that not all Slytherin was a sick bastard who enjoyed eliminating muggles and muggleborns.

"Malfoy," called Potter quietly, stopping him in his track. "Thank you for telling me."

Draco gave him a slight nod without looking at him, acknowledging it before leaving the classroom.

**End of Chapter 20**

XxXxX

My deepest apologies for the late update *bows* I was distracted by my other Snarry stories. *shamelessly promoting* If you like an AU Snarry, you can check those stories in my profile. ;3

Thanks so much for still following this story. *hugs* ^_^ This chapter turned out to be Draco's monologue. I hope it's interesting enough to read. And may all of you have a merry Christmas! As usual any review will be welcomed (very) warmly. :D


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: **To my old Beta, **Digi-Girl101:** thank you so much for your wonderful works! I do look forward to collaborate with you again in the future! :D

To my new Beta, **mimithenumberon:** the edit you've done for this chapter is very, very nice, and thank you for being patient with me. ;3

XxXxX

**Chapter 21**

**Severus's POV**

Severus put his quill down. As it was, he could no longer ignore the splitting headache that had been going on for hours. Usually, he would take a potion and it would be gone in a second. But lately, he had taken the potion for it so often that it would be harmful to take more. Resting his aching head in his hands, he withheld a curse. If only that particular killing wasn't the chosen option of his former master's solution, then Potter might not have acquired the memories of his supposed dying moment.

Never had he wanted anyone to see his private memories – much less James Potter's son. Yet back then, he had no choice but to do it. Otherwise, the whole effort would come to naught. After surviving, it was hard for him to come to term that Potter knew. For his own peace and sanity, he had avoided meeting the boy. But the new circumstances – his position as Potter's advisor – had forced him to stop ignoring Potter.

His first natural reaction was to mask his embarrassment by showing how much he loathed Potter. That nothing had changed even though the boy had seen his memories; his foremost hidden feelings. However, he found that hating someone was easier when the other party shared the sentiment. When Potter began to look at him with forgiveness in his eyes and later on with respect, he found he couldn't muster up enough hate for the boy.

Despite of the Hogwartian's population belief, his heart _wasn't_ made from a block of ice. It was inevitable that after some grueling inner conflict and also Potter's stubbornness, he started to overlook his hate toward Potter. At some point, he could finally see what Albus and the others had seen in the boy. Stubborn and foolish as Potter was, the boy had many likeable traits, very easy to appease, and as he had always known – was unbelievably loyal to those he considered – friends. Apparently, Potter had begun to count him as a friend because no matter how hard he tried to make Potter hate him, as always, the boy's anger toward him wouldn't even last for more than a few days.

Like it or not, he had to accept that a truce had been made between them. Of course, that absolutely didn't mean that Potter didn't continue to be a pain in the arse – like what just happened a few hours ago. Actually, if he thought carefully, Potter was becoming _more _of a nuisance after the boy declared that they should start over as friends.

_And lover now,_ Severus reminded himself with a grimace, clutching his aching head. He might be the only one across the seven seas that viewed the prospect of being Potter's lover to the highest degree of severity. Anyone else might have cried with the tears of joy and professed their eternal love if they were offered _his _position.

Regardless of his sexual attraction to Potter – Merlin knew that he did stare predatorily at the boy's pert little bottom this morning, hence, the indisputable silence when Draco stared at him accusingly – a quick tumble in the sheets was more of his preference than a mutual love. Undoubtedly, he was having a second thought about agreeing to become Potter's lover as long as the boy came back.

XxXxX

A soft knock on the door interrupted his train of thoughts. It was opened before he could reply, revealing the last person that he wanted to see right then.

"Severus…" said Potter hesitantly, his green eyes looked at him pleadingly before he went on with a small voice, "I have finished cleaning. I thought you want to know."

He glared at the uninvited visitor with obvious displeasure.

"I'm sorry," said Potter just as quietly after a few moments when he continued to keep his silence. "It's my fault. I – I didn't mean Malfoy to know about us."

_Us, Potter and I…_ His anger rapidly dissipated, replaced with guilt. The undeniable truth reared its ugly head, tormenting him with his own foolishness. Selfish, he was undeniably very selfish for wanting to be loved by someone. He should have seen that this relationship was doomed from the very start. He had sinking feeling in his gut that he wouldn't be able to reciprocate Potter's love, at all. The war had ruined his capability to love anyone else. How was he supposed to meet Potter's feeling when he was only the shadow of his former self? He was too old and wary to once again feel the insecurity of being in love – to ever be ready for it again.

To wait was the only thing he could do. Soon, Potter would realize that he was incapable of returning his feeling. _And then, the fate would walk on the right path again._

The anticipation of predicted disaster made his head throbbed even worse.

"I won't tolerate another accident," Severus hissed out, letting annoyance hid his true thoughts.

Potter nodded vigorously. "I swear it won't happen again," said the young man seriously, before tilting his head slightly, scrutinizing his face. "Headache?" Severus heard Potter asked him softly after a few moments.

Severus could feel his frown deepened betraying his suffering.

"I can make it disappear," said the young man boldly.

"No," Severus objected at once then deadpanned, "I have no wish to subject myself to such a miserable, painful death."

"Wha—er, you mean potion?" said Potter, realizing that he was referring at his abysmal potion making skill. Making a disgruntled face, Potter added, "I'm not _that_ bad at Potion, you know… but no, it's not a potion."

Severus raised his eyebrow. As silly as it was, wizard never thought of creating a proper charm for headache. Potion was a more popular way to cure it. He'd be rather impressed if Potter did know an effective charm for it. He instantly felt apprehensive when Potter took out his wand.

"Potter, I don't think…" said Severus, casting distrustful glance at the end of Potter's wand that was pointing in his direction.

"Potter!" He half-yelped as he sidestepped just in time as the younger man muttered a spell.

His heart was beating fast as he stared with shock at what was left of his chair.

"Potter!" Severus repeated the green eyed man's name with a growl and was glad to find that his voice didn't shake. "What the hell do you think you're doing? _That_ chair's been there since before you were born!" He felt furious with himself for letting his guard down around Potter.

Potter looked taken aback by the force of his anger. "I—I…"

"What makes you think I'm willing to be your charm test subject?" interrupted Severus harshly, his nose flaring slightly.

"Charm?" echoed Potter, confusedly. "I'm not going to use a charm on you."

"Then would you _explain_ what have you done to my chair?" demanded Severus heatedly, pointing at his chair with a jerky movement.

"Err, I transfigured it into a massage chair," said Potter sheepishly. "I can turn it back if you mind…"

Severus stopped in the middle of his tirade, narrowing his eyes at the chair. "Massage?"

"Yeah, it's a muggle way to…" explained Potter.

"I know what massage is, Potter," Severus cut in impatiently.

"Er…" said Potter awkwardly, shifting on his feet. "So, will you give it a try? I've done this before, and it worked, trust me."

"_Naked?"_ asked Severus suspiciously.

Potter's cheeks flushed pink. "No, not necessarily so, you can keep your clothes on." The younger man added with a mumble_, "Not, if you don't want to."_

He knew what the basics of a massage were. It was thanks to Minerva who had spoken about it in the staff's room with the highest praise. His other colleagues had tried it and none of them seemed to be harmed in any way. It couldn't hurt to give a try, could it?

"You will stop if I deem so," said Severus quietly.

Potter smiled at him. "You won't regret this, I promise."

He allowed Potter to show him – the correct body positioning on the chair. While the position seemed ludicrous, it clinically made sense.

When he stiffened at the feeling of Potter's unfamiliar warm hands on his nape, Potter said softly, "Relax, Sev."

He forced himself to breath normally as Potter's hands slowly started out a tentative pressure on his stiff muscles. It didn't take long before Potter gained more confidence. The younger man began to knead his neck and shoulder with stronger pressure which felt just right for him. An unrestrained sigh of pleasure escaped his lips as he felt Potter's thumbs loosening the tight knots that he had been feeling all day.

"Am I pressing too hard?" asked Potter, worried.

Severus lazily opened his eyes which he hadn't realized had been closed for a while now. "No."

"Ok," Potter hummed under his breath as his fingers continued to create wonder on his back.

It felt so divine. He couldn't remember when he'd ever felt this relaxed before. Now he could understand how anyone could get addicted to it. His sleepy mind wondered where Potter had learnt to give a massage like this. He was practically melted like butter under the younger man's talented fingers. His effort to suppress his own pleasured noises was downright unsuccessful. He'd be embarrassed later for sure, but for now all he could think was: _Don't you dare stop!_

To his silent begging, Potter continued the massage relentlessly. He was almost asleep when he realized that Potter's fingers had stopped moving. It could have been an hour for all he knew.

_Why stopping?_ Severus thought rather childishly as he still craved for more.

He lifted his head while trying to keep his discontent from showing on his face and met right on with Potter's eyes. It startled him at how near those green eyes were with his own. They were so impossibly huge, darkened with longing which made his breath catch in his chest. There was something in their depth that was heartbreakingly sad, and at the same time also beautiful.

It make him realized he truly didn't understand to what extent Potter loved him. Desire wasn't strong enough word to describe those deep raw emotions. Like a frog paralyzed by a snake's gaze, he couldn't avert his eyes from it even though it threatened to swallow him whole.

His heart was pounding uncontrollably against his chest as Potter's lips got nearer and nearer to his own. But at the last second before touching his lips, Potter drew back. Blushing furiously, the young man mumbled an excuse then fled from the room. Severus's mind was numb as he stared, transfixed at the closed door. Blinking slowly, he had been sure that Potter wouldn't be able to hold back this time. A sharp pang of disappointment soon followed after the numbness ebbed away, left him feeling more confused than before.

Why was it regret, rather than relief, he felt? Did he actually want Potter to continue? Severus frowned as his feelings were set into turmoil again. Surely, it wasn't love that he felt, because he knew what love was, and it was different. So why did he knowingly still yearn for more, even though he knew it would only complicate everything further? Was it just another of his selfish whim? His chest felt heavy as he wound his hands together, trying to cope with the foreign, perplexing feelings that rose in him.

**End of Chapter 21**

XxXxX

I'm aware that months had passed since my last update, really sorry for that. Life had been very depressing lately, and I clumsily injured my hand (earlier this week). So the update was postponed even further, even though Mimi had a super fast work on the chapter (forgive me, my dear Beta D: ). I do really hope that this story hasn't been forgotten yet, and I wish this story still can provide some enjoyment to you all. As usual any review will be welcomed very warmly. (=^.^=)


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I really am sorry for the long hiatus. This past year, I was writing a Snarry historical romance for Severus/Harry Big bang event. While, I know that I shouldn't to bite off more than I can chew, the plot bunnies stuck the idea in my head that I had to let it out. #nods. Well, even now, the bunnies were deliciously plotting for another hindrance, so bear with me, please.

**Chapter 22**

Harry was aroused and unbearably… _disgusted_ at himself. So dark was his thought that he defiled Severus in his mind, like a beast, like it was nothing more than a primal, feral need. If Severus was a woman, he would probably claim him again and again till he was pregnant with his child just to mark him as his. Such lecherous, perverse thought was wrong in many degrees that made him feel the need to offer an apology.

But the words were stuck in his throat because it would be a mockery of truth. It would be nothing but a lie, one thing that he knew Severus hated more than anything. It was undeniable that the older man roused such feelings from him like no one else could; this uncontrollable, frustrating need which made him lost all sense of reason.

_God, please don't look at me like that, like you want me… like you actually love me back. You… you're killing me!_

Fighting the urge to scream, he fled from the room. His heart was in turmoil. What should he do if Severus never reciprocated his feeling? Would this love just silently die? Would it continue to torture him forever?

He slumped against the tall pillar of Hogwarts' gates and heaved a weary sigh as the doubts ate him up.

**End of Chapter 22**


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: ** Short chapters, I know. But that's all I can manage for now, I can only hope that you, readers, won't get bored with this fic.

**Chapter 23**

Ginny's chest soared with satisfaction as she read the headlines for Daily Prophet. A triumphant smile graced her lips. In every fairytale, the hero and heroine were meant to be together for forever and more. And _this_ was their fairytale. It had been and would always be since the very beginning.

With the Dark Lord out of the picture, it was supposed to be their happy ending. But dear Harry was such a silly boy. He couldn't see that they were meant to be. Though, she could understand the doubt he had, they were so young after all, too young to consider tying the knot.

So she patiently gave him time and space to miss her. She even gave him reason to be jealous so he could see that he truly loved her, _needed _her in his life. Of all people, she had chosen Seamus because he was so easy to make feel desirable. She only had to flatter the Irishman as if he was better than 'the chosen one'. And it worked.

Her plan was always worked – just like when she separated Harry from Cho by provoking that bitch's guilt about betraying her dead boyfriend; like she always made sure there wasn't any woman - except for her - around Harry.

The only blunder was that he was a bit too late to return to prevent her married to Seamus. But that little mistake didn't matter now because at long last, her white knight was finally coming for her.

**End of Chapter 23**


End file.
